A Brand New Me!
by KuchiraCrystal-Sama
Summary: (AU)Card Capital is going bankrupt, without much of a choice, Aichi and the gang decide to audition for an idol school to raise money and save Card Capital. With the help of Sweet Starn, the most popular three-idol-unit in the country, will they save Card Capital in time? Kaichi and Naoki x OC. I only own my OCs, Sweet Starn and the name of the school. Please read and Review :3
1. Sweet Starn

**Konnichiwa Minna! I am sorry for a very long amount of absence! I've been using Wattpad a lot now, because like I said I don't have a computer at home, and I'm posting this via cousin's computer. Anywho...**

**Summary: (AU)Card Capital is going bankrupt, without much of a choice, Aichi and the gang decide to audition for an idol school to raise money and save Card Capital. With the help of Sweet Starn, the most popular three-idol-unit in the country, will they save Card Capital in time?**

**Initially KaiChi, but with Naoki and OC**

**I only own my three OCs, and the name of the school. I don't own the songs or the costumes!**

**I'm sorry...Too tired to put in translations...It's one in the morning...Just PM me if you need the translations...**

**Links for the coords are at the bottom, please check them out!**

* * *

Episode 1:Sweet Starn!

"Emi, slow down!" Aichi pleaded as his little sister dragged him by the arm to the town square, which also contained a stage. He didn't fully understand why his sister was tagging along, and whenever he asked she would answer, brimming with excitement "Come on! We're going to be late!"

He appreciated his sister's concern for his Vanguard tournament. But he could have made it on his own. As he pondered what made his sister want to rush, he was dragged further.

The two made it to the front entrance where Naoki happened to be waiting for them. "Aichi! Emi-chan mo!" He greeted.

"Gomen," said Aichi, "Did you wait long?" "Nope. As a matter of fact, the tournament was moved an hour later." Naoki explained as they went inside the indoor stage.

And boy, was it a mad house in there. The huge area was like divided in two, the right side, Aichi could clearly tell, were Cardfighters, but, the other side were a bounch of girls, carrying unused glowsticks. It was pretty crowded so Naoki suggested that they go up to the second floor where the others were waiting for them.

"Aichi-onii!" Kamui greeted them first. He ran up to hug him, but stopped when he saw Emi. "E-Emi-chan, you're here too?!" he stuttered. "Hi guys." Aichi greeted back, "So exactly why is the tournament moved an hour later?"

"That's because Sweet Starn is having a concert!" A voice that only belonged to Morikawa rang in everyone's ears. They turned to see him wearing his "Worship idol" get-up, the pink kimono, the head-band, the paper fans, and he got Izaki to drees-up in blue and Miwa in a violet one.

"Sweet Starn? Nani yo Sore?" Kamui asked, rubbing his nose. Morikawa flinched, "Nani?! You haven't at least heard of them?!"

"Well, sorry we're not the idol fanboy that you are!" Kamui snapped back at him. Morikawa blew steam from his nostrils and there was that angry anime sign on his forehead.

'Excuse us!" A beautiful, silky feminine voice rang through. The group parted away as a girl with long, flowing lavender hair and gleaming honey gold eyes dashed past. "Coming through!" another voice, this one a little deeper rang, she too ran past the group, amber eyes and raven short hair wisping by. "Wait for me you two!" A third one, this one more high pitched and younger, she wasn't as fast as the first two and she seemed out of breath, she placed her hands on her knees, panting, her sky blue, shoulder length twin-tails hung from her head.

Suddenly Emi called out "Sayaka-tan!" the strange third girl looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Emi, "Emi-chan!" she ran to the little girl, unknowingly passed by Naoki, who felt time and space just slow-down, long enough to look at her aqua orbs, and greeted her with a quick hug. "It's been a while! I'm glad you could make it!"

"Good luck with your concert, Sayaka!"

"Hora, I told you, you can call me Kairi." The blunette said, patting Emi's peach hair. "Well, gotta dash catch you later!" she began her jog again before turning her back and waving "It was nice to see you in person, Sendou Aichi!"

Aichi didn't have time to react, for the bluenette had already run downstairs. "Who was that?" Naoki asked, his voice felt like melting. "Th-Th-That was…" Morikawa stuttered, his finger pointing to the stairs. "Sweet Starn!"

"Eh?!" came out from everyone except Emi and Kai. "Emi? How did you meet such a superstar!?" Morikawa asked, his face zooming in on her. "I met her online…" she sweatdropped.

"And this Sayaka, is a member?" Misaki said, wanting a clarification, to which Emi nodded.

_Sayaka…_Naoki replayed that slow-mo moment, color rushing into his cheeks as he did. Luckily no one had noticed.

Suddenly screams erupted from the people below. The group looked down from the second floor, to see the three idols up on stage, all three were wearing different clothing, but each costume was fascinating.

"Konnichiwa Minna!" the noirette greeted causing erupted screams of "Nienna-sama!" and the sort. "As expected of Nienna-sama!" said Morikawa, a blush on his face. "She knows how to fire up a crowd!"

"Watashi-tachi wa, Sweet Starn desu!" she announced her group, her fellow idols striking a pose with her, and of course, erupting more screams.

"Kuchira Crystal desu!" said the lavender haired one, her voice silky, wearing the Thunder Union Coord

"Yo! Sayaka Kairi-chan yo!" the bluenette greeted the crowd, she wore the Freeze Union Coord

'Soshite, kakoii no leader, Nienna-tan," the noirette said her name, and wore the Pinkish Union Coord

"Please listen to our song; Shocking Party!"

**-Shocking Party song Start-**

_dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing__  
__dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing__  
__dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing__  
__dancing, dancing, let me do_

_party shocking party, hajimeru junbi wa dou (saa kite koko ni kiteru)__  
__party shocking party, sekai ga mawaridasu (saa kite koko ni kite)__  
__dare ka no tame ja nai (watashi to freedom), jibun shidai dakara (go, go, we are freedom)__  
__dare kano sei ja nai (kokoro wa freedom), shuyaku wa jibun desho__  
__wakaru desho_

_motto shiritai, shiritai kajou na night__  
__ima yume no, yume no naka e__  
__motto shiritai, shiritai kajou na ride__  
__dakara shocking, party_

_dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing__  
__dancing, dancing, let me do_

**-Shocking Party song end-**

The crowd went wild with mixed screams of "Kairi-chan!" or "Crystal-sama" or "Nienna-sama!"

Meanwhile, the group themselves were in awe at the "Shocking" performance. "Sweet Starn…" Aichi gasped out the name. "Kakoii ne." Miwa commented.

The three girls returned upstairs, since that's where their dressing rooms were. Bodyguards were at the ground floor, barring the wave of fans from entering.

Emi ran to Kairi, "That was great Kairi!" she exclaimed. "Ara, Kairi," said Crystal, "Is this the sweet little girl you were telling us about?"

"Un!" Kairi nodded, "This is Sendou Emi." "It's very nice to meet you!" she bowed to the two. "It's nice to meet you too Emi." Nienna smiled.

"Sweet Starn!" Morikawa greeted with steam coming out of his nostrils. "It is an honor to meet you at last!" Morikawa bowed. Crystal giggled, ''I'm flattered."

Kai, who was behind the group, kept his hands in the pockets of his pants and began to walk away. Until…

"Ah, Kai-Kun!" Crystal went past Morikawa and the group to meet up with Kai, who had cursed under his breath.

"You know her Kai?" It was Aichi who asked this. "She's my cousin." He declared non-chalantly.

Another "Eh?" came from everyone. "Why didn't you tell us?" Morikawa complained, waterfalls streaming from his eyes. _I could've been a celebrity with her around!_

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?" Miwa teased to Crystal glomping on his arm. "Get off!" he yelled, his face still stern. But she wouldn't budge.

"But it would've been nice if she was your girlfriend, Kai-kun." Aichi said looking at the two with a blush on his face.

"Oy, Kai." Crystal looked at him with a serious face. "You didn't tell me about your cute girlfriend here."

Kai flinched while Aichi looked away blushing hard. "Chotto Kuri (Crystal's nickname), Aichi here is a boy." Nienna stepped up.

"A boy?!" Crystal said, surprised. "So Kai's a homo!?" the said boy face-palmed.

Kairi started laughing her head off, clutching her stomach as it started to get painful, and all the while Naoki was staring at her. Kairi finally stopped laughing, and looked at Naoki who just continued to stare at her, even as she moved closer to him.

Naoki's heart rate sped up, he could feel himself heating up. _Nani kore? It's like when I first played Vanguard, only more intense…_

"Oy, porcupine head!" Kairi said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Ishida Naoki! Nice to meet you!'' he blurted out and bowed.

Kairi giggled "Sayaka Kairi,Yoroshiku!" she took out her hand, and Naoki stood up to shake it. _So warm…_

"Well, it was nice having to meet you all," said Nienna. "But we gotta go. We have an audition to plan, and you guys have a tournament to win."

"Sou da ne…" said Kairi, walking to Emi. "Nee, Emi. Next week we'll be holding an Audition for our new Idol School, would you like to come see?"

Emi's eyes gleamed, "Un!" she nodded. "I'd like to invite all of you as well!" said Kairi to the group. "Sounds like fun!" said Kamui. "It doesn't sound too bad." said Misaki. "Idol ka?" pondered Miwa.

"Will Kai-kun come?" Aichi looked up to his "idol" Kai looked down and met with those beautiful cerulean eyes looking at him like a puppy's. Kai refused to admit his like for dogs, and the bluenette. "I guess…" he said avoiding his gaze. Aichi smiled.

"Ja ne!" Nienna bid them a good-bye and proceeded to the dressing rooms.

"Nee, Kairi." Crystal called to their bluenette youngster. "That Naoki guy seems to like you…"

"Sou…" She shrugged, hands behind her head as they walked. "He seems kinda interesting."

"Anyway, Nienna why didn't you tell them you play Vanguard?" she asks their leader, whose hand is in her pocket, actually holding onto a deck case filled with cards. "Vanguard for me is a hobby. For those guys, it's a profession."

"Naru Hodo…"

"Anyway, we need to focus on the audition. It's a narrow road for idols. We have to choose only the best."

"Hai!"

* * *

Note: The song "Shocking Party" is by A-RISE from Love Live School Idol project (season 2) and the clothes are from an anime called Aikatsu (Just google the Coords)

**Translations:**

**"Aichi! Emi-chan mo!"-Aichi! Emi-chan too!**

**"Sweet Starn? Nani yo Sore?"-Sweet Starn? What's that?**

**"Nani?"-What?**

**"Sayaka-tan!"-"tan" is often used in replacement of Sempai or Senpai**

**"Konnichiwa Minna!"-Hello Everyone!**

**"Watashi-tachi wa, Sweet Starn desu!"-We are Sweet Starn  
**

**"Kuchira Crystal desu!"- (Crystal introducing herself)**

**''Soshite, kakoii no leader, Nienna-tan,"-and the cool leader, Nienna-tan**

**"Chotto"-Hey, slow down "Kuri (Crystal's nickname),"-Crystal in japanese is pronounced like Ku-ris-talu**

**_Nani kore?-What is this?_**

**"Sayaka_ Kairi,Yoroshiku!_"-Sayaka kairi, Nice to meet you!**

**"Ja ne!"- Later!**

**"Nee" used to call attention but literally means "Hey"**

**"Sou…" Oh really...**

**"Naru Hodo…" I see...**

**Coords: Nienna' wiki/Pinkish_Union_Coord**

** Crystal' wiki/Thunder_Union_Coord**

** wiki/Freeze_Union_Coord**

Ok! Please Review any question you'd wish to ask of the story and I'll PM you! Thank you for your patronage!

Next Episode: Atarashii no Aidoru Katsudou (A new Idol Activity)

Love you~


	2. Atarashii no Aikatsu (A new Aikatsu)

**Second Chappie is up! Thank you for your patronage please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:...Yeah, you know the drill...**

**Again Links for the coords are at the bottom!**

* * *

A week after the tournament, which of course Team Q4 won. Aichi decided to head for Card Capital after school. As the beautiful day it was, he felt the rush to get there and started running.

He ran into the card shop, hoping to see everyone, to hear them say "Hi Aichi!" with smiles. But he got none of the above. All he got were gloomy, look down faces.

"What's wrong?" Aichi asked, already getting into the gloomy mood. "Yo, Aichi!" Miwa greeted, but without the ususal cheerfulness. "Well…you see…" Miwa rubbed his hand against the back of his neck.

"Card Capital is going broke." Kai put out bluntly. "Eh?" Aichi yelped with surprise. "How?! When?! I don't…" He was confused as heck. He couldn't think of Card Capital gone!

Shin came from the counter and placed a hand on Aichi's shoulder. "You see, Aichi. It turned out, that Misaki's parents were actually loaning money, and due to all the tournaments we've been having, I've never really had time to manage the shop…"

"I see…So it's partially my fault too."

"No Aichi, it's not your fault." Said Misaki. "You say that but…."

"Ah,Emi-chan!" Kamui greeted as the said girl walked through the Card Capital doors. "Hey Everyone! Why the long face?"

Misaki explained the whole situation. Emi seemed down for a moment, but then lit up. There was hope. "Hey, Sweet Starn's school audition is today. Maybe we can ask them for help!"

"Emi, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. We just met them last week." Aichi reasoned. "But Kairi is my friend! I'm sure she'll help!" she said.

"Emi…"

"We have to try! We just have to! I don't want Card Capital to go away!"

"Sou yo! It wouldn't hurt to!" Naoki said, hand balling into a pumped up fist.

The group looked at the two with sympathetic looks. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…" said Shin from behind the group. "Seeing an audition might be fun y'know. I'll give you guys a ride. Why don't you get ready?"

* * *

So at Shin's recommendation, the group was staring in awe at the grand entrance-way to their school called "Prismatic Heart Academy"

The entrance was a large, white ark made of white brick over a black gate. If that's not grand...well suit yourselves.

Unfortunately for them, Kamui had a meeting with Team Handsome and therefore, unable to come with them. Although, he wished he didn't have to. (Nagisa hogging Kamui in the background)Shin had to go back to Card Capital to make up for lost time.

"Emi!"

Emi drew her attention away from the entrance, and found Nienna waving to them. "Nienna-chan!"

"Minna!" Kairi greeted as the group entered the backstage. "Welcome." Said Crystal. "We're so glad you could make it."

"Actually…" Aichi started, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Card Capital is going bankrupt!" Emi blurted out startling Nienna and Kairi. "We came here hoping you'd help us." Miwa joined in.

"Of course we'd love to help you. " Nienna admitted, "But we can't just give you money like that!"

"We'll do anything!" said Naoki, "Please!" Misaki pleaded.

"Wait!" Crystal raised a finger, a light-bulb lit over her head. "Group Huddle"

The three members exchanged excited whispers, and after a good quick nod. They turned to face the worried team. "Like we said, we can't exactly give you money just like that…"

The group drooped, except Kai of course. "But," said Crystal, causing everyone to look up. "We're willing to make an exception and give you the money."

Cheers erupted from the group, but it wasn't long "On one condition." Nienna interrupted. "All of you have to enroll in the school to pay back the money we give you."

"Nani!?" Naoki reacted. "And it starts now! We only have room for one more contestant, if you pass the audition, you'll win the course and we'll give you the money."

"What about our old schools?" Miwa asked. "That'll be taken care of Pri-Aca also has academics, so it'll be like your old school!" said Kairi, arms spreading wide.

"It's almost time, so pick your representative." Urged Crystal. The group went silent for a moment, then Aichi stepped forward "I'll do it."

"Aichi!" Kai called out with hidden concern. A playful gleam came in Crystal's eyes _Bingo…_ She walked up to Aichi and gave him three cards that contained the Blue stage Coord. "Go put the three cards correspondingly in the Fitting Room over there." Crystal said pointing to tall pink booth covered with a golden framing with a golden crest in the center.

"You'll be the first to perform, after us." Said Nienna.

"We'll show you how it's done." Said Kairi, holding up her cards, the Emerald Crescent Coord. The other idols held up their cards. Crystal's being the Purple Jewelry Coord and Nienna's the Dark Blue Coord.

The three walked up to different Fitting Rooms and put the corresponding cards in each slot on the crest. The farthest left contained the cards for tops, the middle for bottoms and the third for shoes, there was a slot below those three for accessories, and one on top for their school ID.

The booths raised their curtains and the three went inside. Meanwhile the group decided to watch from one side of backstage, along with other excited and nervous contestants.

Three swirling portals of light appeared and so did Sweet Starn. Just like the previous week, screams of devotion erupted from the fans.

"Konnichiwa! Welcome to the Pri-Aca audition!" the unit greeted to the auditorium of wild fans. "Let's get this party started!"

**-Move On Now! Song start-**

(**Bold-Crystal, **_Italic-Nienna, _Underline-Kairi, Normal-All)

Tsuyoki ni move,  
heart ni kiss,  
kono mama mirai mo kaereso  
Yumemiru jibun de koi shitai,  
datte watashi ga watashi no heroine

doki doki shiteru,  
tomaranai  
ashita e Move on now!  
Koishiteru

_kyuuseichou suru  
watashi, chanto miteite_

**furimukasetai  
tokimeki no ****surprise**

kimagure ja nai  
atsui omoi hajimatteru no

_chikazukitaiyo  
tokubetsu na onna no ko ni narou_

dokidoki shiteru  
unmei ni kataomoi  
_tomaranai  
_**watashi dake no ****story  
**_**itsudatte  
**_akogare wo genjitsu ni dekiru no wa  
_shinjiru chikara…_

**Kirakira shiteru**,  
_kagayaki ni tobikomou  
_**Te ni irete  
**naritai watashi ga iru  
_**Shojiki ni  
**_**hashagu kokoro de oikoshite yuku yo  
**_kakedashite ima_

Dokidoki shiteru  
(Kiseki ni Wink,  
mitsumete Touch  
Kokokara zenbu ga hajimaru)_  
_Tomaranai  
**(Kanjite tsunagatte ****step UP****  
****Motto kando shitaiyo ****everyday)**_**  
**_Itsudatte  
_(Tsuyoki ni__Move__,__heart__ni__Kiss__  
__Konomama mirai mo kaereso)  
unmei wo  
furimukasetai_

Ashita e Move on Now!

**-Move On Now song end-**

Those three danced like the professionals they were, they sparkled with a different radiance than before. It was almost like their radiance would differ with every performance.

Again,the crowd went wild. The group, along with the other contestants were in complete awe. Some of the constestants were becoming nervous wrecks "No way we can beat that!" they all seemed to say.

The idol unit moved down to the judges table. Nienna spoke into the microphone, her head turning to the side entrances where Aichi and the others stood "Contestant number one; Sendou Aichi, please proceed to the fitting room." She winked at him.

Aichi flushed and the other contestants made way for him.

He walked to the strange tall booth and followed what the other three did. The Booth raised its curtains. Aichi nervously stepped inside. He was entranced by the extremely long hall of light, what kind of bothered him was the girly blue theme, diamonds were formed out of Cards, a long blue glass runway shone beneath his feet, ahead of him were the three cards he put in, but they grew ten times in size.

He eventually decided to walk forward. _Wouldn't want to keep them waiting…_ As he walked past the first card, he looked down to see his top had changed into a pale yellow blouse with white cuffs on the sleeves to match the white neck and came with a blue cloth around the neck and white cuffs for the wrists with small blue buttons.

"What the?" he held the blue cloth with his fingers. He walked past the second card and a multiple blue colored skirt with a yellow under layering of ruffles, that resembled a tutu appeared on him. "Kya!' he held the poofy skirt down. "Don't tell me…" he walked past the third card and a tall pair of white boots with light blue underneath appeared on his legs.

Suddenly he felt himself being drawn by the light on the other side. He nearly stumbled, only to find himself on stage, with a whispering crowd staring at him "OMG she's so cute!" one of the fans whispered, quite loudly. _SHE!? _

"Blue Stage Coord." Nienna mumbled out the coord, then she told Crystal "You're sense of style never fails to impress." "Kawaii, deshou?" she said clapping her hands together.

Aichi in his turn, felt extremely nervous, especially since he was wearing such a short skirt. But when he thought back on their performance, and the fact that Card Capital is in deep trouble, not to mention he was already on the stage, he felt the nervousness go away and instead he was filled with determination to save Card Capital.

**-Boy Meets Girl Song Start-**

_Boy Meets Girl Sorezore no Afureru omoi ni kirameki to__  
__Shunkan wo mitsuketeru Hoshi furu yo no deai ga aru youni...__  
__Boy meets Girl Ano koro wa Ikutsu mo no DOA wo NOKKU shita__  
__Azayaka ni egakareta Niji no DOA wo kitto mitsuke dashitakute...  
_

_Yoake made utatteta Anata ga tokui na SWEET LOVE SONG__  
__Yake ni omoi dashichatte SUUTSU KEESU ni iretokou__  
__Tabidachi wo kimeta no wa Ikioi dake janai kara__  
__Anata to sugoshita hi wa Ni juu seiki de saikou no dekigoto!_

_Boy Meets Girl Deai koso Jinsei no takara sagashi da ne__  
__Shounen wa itsu no hi ka Shoujo no yume Kanarazu mitsumeru__  
__Boy meets Girl Kagayaita RIZUMU tachi ga odori dashiteru__  
__Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kaze ga minami e to Kokoro wo tokimekaseteiru_

**-Boy Meets Girl Song End-**

Aichi striked a pose, and the crowd went wild! _Did I…just really dance that? _He was so worried about Card Capital, that he didn't really care about the choreography at the moment. _Well, at least watching all those live concerts with Emi paid off…_

"Onii-san, sugoi!" Emi cheered from backstage. "Was that really Aichi just now?" Misaki pondered, dazed in awe. 'Why is he wearing a skirt!?" Naoki blurted out. "You go Aichi!" Miwa hollered. Kai just looked at him, with that stern face, but behind that look, he was ready to nosebleed. Aichi just looked so damn cute, he just wanted to swoop in and carry him bridal style off-stage away from those hungry eyes of fans! But, he had that stern profile to keep.

"Why don't we give a hand for Sendou Aichi!" Crystal addressed to the crowd. Who followed her and applauded along with fangirl screams and howls. Aichi took a deep bow and exited backstage, where his teammates greeted him with congratulations and Well dones.

"Kai-Kun! How did I do?" he looked up to the brunette, with the same puppy eyes. Kai looked away, a very light tinge on his cheeks 'You did okay." He said.

The group gave off a final cheer before watching the rest of the contest.

* * *

After the entire audition, all the contestants were told to come up on stage. Aichi stood along with other girls, the Blue stage Coord removed.

"Thank you all for your participation!" Nienna addressed the contestants. "We will now be announcing the two lucky candidates for Pri-Aca's scholarship. The first candidate is…"

Drumroll.

"Contestant number Seventy-five! Kazesawa Lilia!" The spotlight shone upon a blonde with a long side ponytail, with her head down in prayer. When she heard her name, her golden eyes gleamed with joy, and the crowd cheered with her.

"And now our second candidate is…."

Another Drumroll…

Aichi clenched his eyes shut _If I don't make it, what will happen to Card Capital? Please let me make it…_

Then, he felt the spotlight on him, he looked up 'Eh?"

"Sendou Aichi!" Nienna announced his name.

"He did it!" his teammates cheered, and so did the crowd.

"Congratulations to our lucky candidates. Please Exit the stage."

* * *

Nienna, Crystal and Kairi met up with the group backstage. "Congratulations Aichi, you now have our full guarantee that Card Capital will remain open."

The group cheered in relief. "Thank you so much Crystal!" Emi thanked. "I hope you understand that your condition will begin after tomorrow. Once we get you guys enrolled."

The Cheerfulness died to nervousness. 'I'm sorry guys, but like we said, we just can't give money without a reason." Nienna said, pulling out a full deck case from her pocket the group gasped at it. "I want Card Capital to be safe too." "You play Vanguard?" Emi asked in awe. "It's more of a hobby…" Nienna admits sheepishly. "Love to play with you guys soon, but we have enrollment forms to fill."

"I'll take care of your folks." Kairi volunteered for the group.

"See you guys after tomorrow!" Crystal waved to them as they exited.

"Sendou Aichi, Sugoi kagayaki!" Crystal commented on the bluenette's performance

"Da yo ne, I never really expected that kind of radiance to come from a boy of all things!" Kairi admitted.

"Atarashii no Aikatsu ima o hajimari…" said Nienna, the two other members looked at her questioningly, their heads tilted. "Boys Dimension…"

* * *

Note: Move on Now! is from Aikatsu, Boy Meets Girl is from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live

Translations:

"Sendou Aichi, Sugoi kagayaki!"- Sendou Aichi, what radiance!

"Da yo ne,"- I know right,

"Atarashii no Aikatsu ima o hajimari…"- A new type of Idol Activity will begin...

**Next Episode: Pri-Aca de, Youkoso! (Welcome to Pri-Aca!)**

**Coords: Crystal' wiki/Purple_Jewelry_Coord  
**

** Nienna' wiki/Dark_Blue_Coord**

** Kairi' wiki/Emerald_Crescent_Coord**

** Aichi' wiki/Blue_Stage_Coord**

**"May the Light of the Prism be with you all!"**

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Pri-Aca de Yokoso!

**Yeah Two chapters in one day...NEW RECORD. Not to mention this is the longest fanfic I made in terms of words.**

**I'd also like to announce about the next chapters, I'd like to hold a story auditioning for the next episodes. If you guys have a story that you would love to see in this fanfic please PM them to me. You may also PM to me about questions regarding this audition. Thank you all again for your patronage!**

**Disclaimer: Well That's why there is chapter one**

**Anyway Enjoy! Leave a review!**

* * *

Finally, the dreaded day has arrived. The group stared up at the ark on the entrance, their luggage bags behind them. The girls had told their folks about the scholarship, but didn't include the fact that it was an idol school. However, it was a boarding school. Only Emi wasn't present, simply because she was too young. But Kairi told her she could keep the scholarship, in case she wanted to attend school there when she got older.

Aichi sighed, his shoulders, drooping. Nonetheless, he gathered his courage and pressed forward, dragging his travel bag with him. The rest followed suit.

The girls told them to head for the main building, which they guessed was the mansion like building in the center. When they entered the automatic doors, the three-idol unit stood there. "Pri-Aca de Youkoso!" the three greeted in unison. "Let's get you guys settled, then we can attend the opening ceremony."

* * *

The three led the group outside the building, but took a road that was on the right of the building. They continued on, admiring the scenery of lush green that surrounded the entire campus and stopping by a few campus sites, like the lake-side, one of the many dancing gyms, and a soccer field.

"Tsuidekta!" Kairi exclaimed as they neared a huge modern double-storied house. "This will be our boarding house." Nienna explained over her shoulder. "Dekai!" Naoki exclaimed. "Our new roommate is here too." Said Crystal

She rang the doorbell, and spoke through the telecom "Kazesawa-chan iru?" The said blonde opened the door and smiled "Crystal-Sensei!"

"I brought the new roommates." She said gesturing to the team. "Kazesawa Lilia desu! Yoroshiku!" she bowed to the new members.

Lilia closed the door as soon as everyone got in. "Ok, now that we're all here, let's get room sorted." Said Nienna, "I'm paired with Crystal, Kairi you wanna go with-" "Ano?" Naoki had his hand raised and cut Nienna off. "Doshitano?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest. "I want to…." He couldn't put the right words, he started sweating, nervous as heck. Kairi giggled and placed her hands behind her head like before. ''You wanna be my roommate, porcupine head?" she teased.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped at her, to which she only giggled in return. "Come on Porkypine," she said turning and heading for the stairs. Naoki straightened up and followed her grabbing the straps of his backpack. "Go get some Naoki!" Miwa hollered out to him. "Urusei!" he yelled back at him. "Come on Porkypine, don't keep me waiting!" Kairi's voice could be heard from the top of the stairs. "Hai Sugu-ikimasu!" Naoki said, sprinting up the stairs and following Kairi to the west wing of the house.

"Ja, Tsugi?" Nienna asked the remaining four members, Misaki,Miwa, Kai and Aichi. "Ja, how about Miwa and Misaki and Kai and Aichi?" Crystal recommended when none would speak up.

'Fine by me," said Miwa, his hand on Misaki's shoulder "Yoroshiku ne, nee-san!" "I told you not to call me that." Misaki scolded, taking his hand off her shoulder.

"Looks like we're roommates, Kai-kun." Aichi said to the brunette with excitement. "Whatever." He shrugged, grabbing his luggage and following Crystal up the stairs. Before Aichi followed, he heard Nienna talking to Lilia "Gomen ne, Crystal can be ahead of things sometimes, especially since that guy is her cousin and all." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Lilia held up her hands in defense "Oh, no it's fine!" she said, "I'll have more fun with extra room." Aichi smiled and followed Kai up the stairs

"If you say so." Nienna turned to Miwa and Misaki "Shall we go? Lilia, I'll see you." "Okay, Nienna-sensei" and the three went up the stairs. Lilia had work to do downstairs anyway.

* * *

"Suke no heya!" Naoki said as Kairi gestured him in. "You can unpack later, we have to go to the Auditorium for the opening ceremony." She said, much for time. "Hai." Naoki said putting his backpack down and opening the closet to find his and her uniform. The boys' uniform consisted of a white polo with a dark blue neck-tie, a blue jacket, dark blue pants and black leather shoes. The girl's uniform consisted of a white jacket with a polo,a sky-blue bowtie, a matching sky blue skirt and knee high white boots.

He turned around to see Kairi releasing her hair from the two twin blue bows that kept her hair in place. Naoki stared in awe as Kairi's sky-blue locks tumbled down just past her shoulders. Heart rate: Out of control, Blush: Red as a Tomato.

Kairi brushed her hair, with Naoki seeming to stare at every single swish of it. Kairi smirked, "Doshitano, like what you see?" "S-S-Sorry" Kairi gave a small laugh before twintailing her hair again. "Get changed." Kairi tossed his uniform to him from the closet.

* * *

"Ah ii no heya da!" Miwa said as Nienna opened the door. "I know you guys would like to get settled, but you need to change into your uniforms, wouldn't want to be late." Nienna opened the closet revealing the two uniforms. Miwa whistled "Sweet."

* * *

Not a word was said on Crystal's side. Aichi sat on the bed and Crystal, like the other two, told them to change. She closed the door and left the two in privacy, or so they thought. Outside the door, Crystal was leaning in on the door _Come on yaoi scene happen already! _

Kai opened the closet and took out the bigger uniform. He began to undress taking off his jacket and shirt, Aichi staring and getting flushed by it all. Kai finally removed the stubborn clothing, then he turned to Aichi staring at him. "Nanda?" Aichi took a quick glance at Kai's chest and abs, then turned away quickly "Sorry!"

Kai sighed then tossed Aichi's uniform to him. "Go change." He said, "I'll change in the bathroom."  
Aichi couldn't say anything as Kai went in. Aichi sighed and started to undress himself, unbeknownst to him that through a tiny peek through the bathroom door, Kai was watching every movement and admiring every toned muscle on the bluenette's body. After a few moments, he shut the door completely and returned to changing.

* * *

Crystal was still pressing her ear against the door when Nienna and Kairi found her "What are you doing?" Nienna's voice startled her, she scrambled, standing up and placed a hand on her chest to slow her racing heart. "Come on Kuri, we need to warm up the stage for the new students!" said kairi. 'Sorry about that." Crystal apologized and the three moved down the stairs and to the auditorium ahead of everybody.

"Nee, what cords should we use?" kairi asked the leader, "Don't ask me, I'm not the fashion expert." Nienna shrugged. "How about these?" Crystal suggested handing out the cards for two other coords to Kairi and Nienna. 'We haven't used these in a long while." Kairi reminisced "Da yo ne" Nienna agreed.

* * *

By the time Aichi and the others arrived in the Auditorium it was jam-packed and almost ready to begin. They would've been late, but were saved by Misaki's perfect memory of the area. They all took their seats just in time as the lights dimmed low.

A single spotlight shone on Nienna wearing the Green Star Coord, beside her Crystal was wearing the Lime Star Coord, and Kairi wearing the Orange Star Coord. Nienna opened her mouth and began to sing.

**-Susume Tomorrow Song Start-**

(**Bold-Crystal, **_Italic-Nienna, _Underline-Kairi, Normal-All)

_Datte kanousei kanjita nda__  
sou da susume!__  
_**koukai shitaku nai me no mae ni  
bokura no michi ga aru**

Let's go! Do! I do! I love!  
Yes, Do! I do! I like!  
Let's go, Let's go! Hi!  
One, Two, Three, Four

*As the short instrumental takes place, Nienna and Crystal exchange places so that Crystal is the center*

**maemukou ue o mukou  
nanika o matanaide****  
ima yukou hayaku yukou  
doko demo ii kara****  
taiyou kirameite  
mirai o maneiteru****  
saa yukou kimi mo yukou  
susume tumorou**

_atsui kokoro_ (moteamashite)  
daite hashitta _(kurushikatta nda)_  
**minna oide** _(motto motto)_  
motto ugoite tashikametai chikara (Hi!)

Let's go kawannai sekai ja nai  
Do! I do! I love! (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's go kanousei aru kagiri  
madamada akiramenai (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's go shizen na egao nara  
Do! I do! I love! (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's go kanousei mietekita  
genki ni kagayakeru  
bokura no basho ga aru

Let's go! Do! I do! I love!  
Yes, Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go, Let's go! Hi!

**-Susume Tomorrow End Song"**

"Prismatic Heart Academy, Youkoso!" The three addressed to the screaming fans in front. "Please give a hand to the Academy Principal, Miss Kuchira Sapphire!" Crystal announced pointing to the empty podium, which was filled by a mature woman with long wavy blue hair and emerald eyes. "Welcome dear students." She said in a feminine deep voice, silkier than Crystal's. "This school is blessed with the lucky talents you have shown at this summer's auditions and we are very proud to have accepted you into this one of a kind academy. We hope that with the help of our top idols; Sweet Starn," she gestured to the three. "You'll become idols fit enough for a throne in fame and radiance! So once more, Welcom to Pri-Academy and may your time here serve you well!"

The entire Auditorium erupted in applause.

* * *

"Otsukare!" Miwa sighed relieved as he sat on the white plush couch in the living room. "Everyone's exhausted huh?" Nienna guessed the obvious everyone,even Kai, seemed tired. "Well that's part of an idols work, even when they're tired, they have to be in their tip-top shape at all times…" Nienna sighed, she knew too well how that felt.

"Ja, I might as well make dinner." Crystal said, a yellow apron around her waist and her hair tied in a ponytail, "You all should take a quick break." "Tetsudaimasu." Lilia offered. "Arigatou, I could use the extra pair of hands."

Lilia and Crystal set to work in the kitchen while the rest moved upstairs.

* * *

Kairi groggily opened the door to their room. "Tsukaretan…" she grumbled and instantly fell on her bed, screw the uniform. Naoki did the same. "Is this what it's like for you every day?" he asks the bluenette. She nods, she sits up, her back against the wall "It's like Nienna said, but she's had it toughest. Her older brother was an Idol too,"

"She has a brother?"

"Kazuki Rico. He ended up overworking himself and he got sent off to the hospital in a coma."

Kairi closed her eyes. "He was really nice, but it was also because of Rico that Nienna has more male fans than me and Crystal do. You won't believe how many love letters a day. Usually a hundred on average!"

"What about you Kairi-senpai?" he asked blushing, "Senpai? That's new. What do you mean?"

"Do you receive love letters?" his blush grew redder. Kairi nodded ''Un. But I get them mostly from nerds, so…"

"Sou desu ka… Ah it must be nice to have the world want you."

"It only lasts when you're on stage." Kairi admitted. "Only thirty pecent are total devotees, everyone else either has another favorite idol or just simply mediocre. Well that's idol stuff, you gotta experience it to learn it…"

* * *

Kai plopped himself on the bed and completely took off his tie. Aichi began to undress, changing into a new set of clothes. "Idol ka?" Aichi wondered gazing out into the balcony. "I wonder how different this world can be from vanguard? I mean I know it's completely different! But it just makes me wonder, Nee kai." He turned to see the brunette behind him, also staring out the balcony. Aichi flushed, Kai was a little too close this time! He could feel his hair brushing against his uniform. Kai wrapped his arm around Aichi's shoulder, causing Aichi to stiffen. He opened his mouth to say something. But then the door flew open!

"Dinner's Ready!" Crystal boomed, Kai quickly removed his arm and quickly put his hand in his pocket, looking away. "I'll see you two down!" she smiled and closed door. _Not yet, my dear cousin, you can't confess to him on the first day. It would ruin all the planning I did for you! _She grinned mischievously.

* * *

"Kai-Kun…" Aichi sounded disappointed. "We should go down." The brunette went ahead of him, "Okay." He followed him. The disappointment clear on his face, but as soon as it was there, it vanished to the sight of all the good food on the table. "Wah! Ippai!" Miwa exclaimed, he had never seen food this grand. "It looks magnificent" and neither did Misaki.

"I'm impressed with the dessert, I didn't expect Lilia to be a pastry chef!" Crystal commented to the blushing blonde "Imoto mitai!". "I'm still in training." She said sheepishly, in return.

After everyone was seated, "Itadakimasu!" was said and everyone dug in.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Principal's office in the academy. Principal Sapphire was talking into her cellphone, she stood up gazing out her bay window, the full moon highlighting her face and emerald eyes.

"Sapphi, this is absurd, allowing your sister to enroll boys within the school with a ridiculous reason such as a debt! I simply cannot-"

"Crystal is no longer a student at this facility, she has graduated accordingly, she has a full time job, she will be working with her friends here as teachers as well, to ensure the good radiant future of the students, and as her older sister I have every right to reason with her decision to help people like an Idol must. And besides it was Nienna's decision and Crystal believed it was the right thing to do!"

The woman on the other end sighed. "You better know what you're doing sister, I will not see our parent's work gone to waste, because of lack of talent from four people!" she hung up.

Sapphire had always put her trust in Crystal, even if she was merely second to the youngest. She sighed, she could only pray that those boys are studious, now all she had to do is trust the girls. "Saa, te. Shigoto ga aru…" she leaned back into her chair

* * *

**Phew...A lot of Line Breaks right? Hehehe**

**Song: Susume Tomorrow from Love Live School Idol Project!**

**Translations:**

**"Pri-Aca de Youkoso!"-Welcome to Pri-Aca!**

**"Tsuidekta!"-We have arrived!**

**"Dekai!"-It's huge!**

**"Kazesawa-chan iru?"-Kazesawa-chan, are you in?**

**"Ano?"- (A usual way to say excuse me when someone is talking, but yeah it can be kind of rude)**

**"Doshitano?" - What's wrong?**

**"Urusei!"- Shut up!**

**"Hai Sugu-ikimasu!"- Yes, I'm coming!**

**"Ja, Tsugi?"-So next?**

**"Nee-san"-Older sister**

**"Yoroshiku ne"-Looking forward to working with you**

**"Gomen ne,"-I'm sorry**

**"Suke no heya!"-This room is awesome!**

**"Ah ii no heya da!"-This is a pretty good room!**

**"Nanda?" - another way to say What?**

**"Da yo ne"-You're right**

**"Otsukare!"-Good work today!**

**"Tetsudaimasu." -I'll help.**

**"Arigatou," Thank you**

**"Tsukaretan…"-I'm tired...**

**"Sou desu ka…"-Is that so?**

**"Wah! Ippai!"-Whoa, That's a lot!**

**"Imoto mitai!"-You're like my little sister!**

**"Itadakimasu!"- a way of saying grace in Japan.**

**"Saa, te. Shigoto ga aru…" - Well now I have work to do.**

**Coords: All Three (just find the Green, Lime and Orange ones) wiki/STAR%E2%98%86ANIS_Dress_Campaign_Cards  
**

**That's a lot of words...I'm tired I've been using the whole day for just two chapters! Oh well.**

**Next Episode: Idol wa dekiru kana (Can I really become an Idol?)**

**Tanoshimi (Look forward to it!)**


	4. Idol wa Dekiru kana?

**Chapter Four! YAY! XD Sorry if you found this chapter a little sloppy, I had to wake up really early so I could rewrite this whole chapter (because it was crappy) before my cousin woke up. Also, I wanted to make sure that there was at least one song per chapter.**

**Special call out to HuntingStarlight (I'd also like to announce that she is helping me out with the costumes for the boys!) and Kujo Kazusa for your awesome support!**

**So Anyway, here is the new Episode: Idol wa dekiru kana? (Can I really become an idol?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CFV! If I did Kairi would be there!**

* * *

The next day, after that superb dinner, and after a good night's rest, Kai woke up at what seemed like five,in the morning. Outside the window, the orange sun merely peeped over the lush hills and trees. Without anything to do, and not to mention couldn't get back to sleep, he got up, groggily put on his house slippers (courtesy of the school) and went out.

He soon became drawn to the sound a sizzling pan. He went down the stairs to see Crystal in her cooking getup making omelette. Crystal noticed her brunette cousin coming down. "Ohayou," she greeted him. "Doshitano? You're up early." After receiving no reply from the ,of course always, silent brunette. She offered "Would you like to help me?"

The two went silent for a while being busy with creating breakfast.

"Aichi." Crystal said, catching Kai's attention. _Gotcha. _"He's really nice, really kind too." Kai paid no heed to the comment and continued frying the rice. "Nee, you saw him audition right? Was he cute in that skirt?"

Kai's mind flashed back to the time Aichi first stood on that stage. And as the thoughts came back to him, a blush tinged his cheeks. "So you do like him…" Crystal teased. She nudged him with her hip. Kai served it back, harder. "Kai…" She remembered back when they were kids, she would visit every summer and the two would roll around in the bright, fragrant, flower fields and play in the nearby stream, then take a nap under the large tree in the middle of the field and they would stay until sunset.

Crystal had always thought that after Kai's parents passed away, the old cheerful Kai had little chance of coming back… _But maybe I was wrong…_ She looked up at the brunette lovingly. She went up on her tiptoes and planted a peck on his temple _Just like when we were kids… _"I missed you." She finally said.

A moment passed before Kai replied "Me too."

* * *

"Ohayou…" Miwa yawned. Even the others who followed him down the stairs yawned loudly, except Nienna. Crystal said she was too refined for that.

Then just like the previous night, their tired faces faded like magic when they saw the classic American breakfast laid on the table. "If I get food like this every day! I won't mind taking this idol course at all!" Miwa and Naoki agreed with each other.

"Ohayou Minna!" Crystal greeted, Kai not far behind. "You two made this?" Misaki asked, not that she was in that much awe. "Mochiron! Where do you think Kai learned his cooking from?" she said, with pride and a wink.

"Nee Crystal-chan, aren't we already late for class? It is eight." Miwa asked as he bit into a sausage. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, because we chose you, Sapphire-sama has decided that you be given special training from us. Only Lilia will be excluded from our special training" Crystal explained.

"Anyway as soon as we finish with breakfast and dressing up, we'll head to the main building where our special two hour course will begin. We'll have it two hours in the morning and two in the afternoon." Nienna said with a strict tone.

"Ya better watch out!" Kairi told the group, "Nienna's gonna go Commander Erwin soon."

* * *

After washing up and getting dressed the two made their way to the main building. Upon their entry though, they were greeted by a wave of fangirls running towards them. "We have fans already!?" Miwa asked excited. "They're probably Aichi's." said Naoki. "I don't think so…" Misaki said pointing a finger towards them. Yes, as a matter of fact, they didn't seem to be looking at Aichi, they seemed to be looking at all of them!

"Are you sure they aren't your fans?" Naoki asked Kairi, she looked thoughtful for a moment, then it hit her "I forgot to tell you guys something!" she admits. "What?" The new members asked. "You guys are the only bosys in this school!"

"Well that explains the sudden wave of fans…" Crystal added. "What do we do? I don't want death by fangirls!" Naoki panicked. In that instant, Kairi grabbed Naoki's wrist, Crystal grabbed Kai and Aichi's, and Nienna grabbed Misaki and Miwa's

"Nigero!" Kairi screamed and the group ran as the fans drew near. They ran as fast as they could, eventually letting go of each other, except Kairi and Naoki. Kai noticed Aichi slowing down, he wasn't exactly athletic. Kai cursed under his breath and eventually grabbed Aichi's wrist and kept running.

They ran for seven minutes but they managed to lose them in a practice room. They kept the lights off so no one would find them. They all pressed their backs against the wall as the shadows of the fangirls appeared on the lit floor below. Then they left, in their fangirling screams. They all sighed in relief. "We should go now." Nienna suggested to which they all agreed. "Honestly, I was hoping we could use the practice rooms in peace. I was stupid enough to forget that this was an all-girl Idol school." She sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us that in the first place!?" Naoki exclaimed as they exited the room. "Don't you have an idol school for boys?"

"There is one, handled by my big brother, but it's all the way in England!" Crystal answered. Then they heard the screams again. "Run!"

They all ran outside the building, hands on their knees and panting hard. They heard the whirring sound of a helicopter over head. "What the-" "Topaz-neesan!" Crystal exclaimed.

The door to the helicopter opened, revealing a slightly tanned girl with long topaz twintails and eyes. "Yo! Imoto-chan! Climb on!" she lowered down the rope ladder for them all to climb on. "You guys have a helicopter?" Miwa asked Nienna, since she was the leader. "No!" she had to shout because of the loud helicopter noises. "It's one of Crystal's personal ones!

They all climbed the ladder and the helicopter flew away just in time from the sudden wave of fans. "Hey Little sis," Topaz greeted. 'It's been awhile, but I didn't expect you to be bombarded with fans on the first day!" the topazhead chuckled. She looked over to the four males sitting together, then she told her sister "Y'know, Ruby-neesan ain't happy about you bringing boys into the school."

"Ruby-sama just wants what's best for the school." Nienna reminded, "Besides if she wants to blame someone for the addition of boys, it should be me."

"And the noble Prince Nienna strikes again." Topaz commented. "You haven't changed."

"Crystal, exactly how many siblings do you have?" Misaki asked. "Let's see…" Crystal began using her fingers. "Eight."

"That many…" the group freaked a bit.

"Nee, where are we going?" Miwa asked. "To one of our many special practice rooms," said Nienna, "This one especially made for us."

They flew over the school campus, admiring the lush greenery and peculiar landmarks, also realizing how large the campus actually is!

Then they were greeted by the beautiful scenery below them. A gushing river, paired with a waterfall and the beautiful campus greenery. "It's Beautiful!" Aichi gasped. "It really is!" Lilia agreed. The group then sees a simple house but it's slightly bigger than an Olympic sized swimming pool.

The helicopter door opened. The group members quickly descended the ladder out.

They just stared in awe at the unfolding scenery now in front of them.

"Welcome to Sweet Starn's practice place." The three welcomed.

"You guys practice here for every concert?!" Miwa asked. "Yup, it's where we compose too." Crystal answered.

"Sad to say we're not here to enjoy the scenery." said Nienna. "Let's go inside shall we?"

* * *

A few minutes after they entered the practice room, they were fully dressed in their practice clothes; Tank tops, skorts, and sneakers for girls, tanks, jogging pants and sneakers for boys.

"A message from Sapphire-sama!" Crystal announced to the group as a huge LED screen slowly came down from the ceiling. It turned on and a video of Principal Sapphire played. "Gokigen-yo Idol-tachi. As all of you are taking the special premium course. I'd like to give you your first task as Idols in training."

Silence and nervousness filled the group as Sapphire announced what it was, "I want everyone to perform a solo live two weeks from now in the Auditorium."

"A solo Live?!'' Naoki jaw-dropped. "Two weeks?!" Miwa followed suit. "I've already had Sweet Starn compose the songs you will be using." She looked toward the trio who admitted. "They were just unused songs, but they surprisingly fit them, but we had to compose three more though."

"I wish you the best of luck." Then the LED screen folded back into the ceiling,

"Miwa, you'll be singing this." Nienna handed him a CD to which Miwa instantly wanted to listen to.  
"Kai, you'll be singing this, Crystal composed it…" she handed him another CD. "First of all, I wanna hear how good you can sing,then we'll narrow down where we need to work with."

As Nienna listened to Miwa singing, she analyzed Miwa being one of those rowdy singing voices _So Crystal really was right for that song. As expected of Crystal's Miracle… _"You're not bad Miwa." She commented with a soft smile "Alright Kai your turn."

Then it was Kai's turn. Nienna's face turned slightly aghast when he sang _Damn it…He's good! Crystal definitely wasn't joking… _ she bit her thumb deep in thought as Kai's rather sweet voice went through her ear and up into her head. Miwa noticed this and chuckled "What's with that face? Jealous?"

"Probably." Nienna answered seriously. Kai stopped singing. "If Kai really were to become an idol…" she trailed off mid-sentence drooping.

"And she has been deprived of her throne as Prince…" Kairi said in a royal tone jokingly. "Urusai." The noirette glared at the young member, then she cleared her throat.

"Ja, I'll let you guys hear your songs for the time being…" Nienna gave them each a CD player and a set of headphones. When the two played their different songs, they noticed it had one thing in common "Wow, who's the singer of this he sounds awesome!" Miwa complimented. Nienna blushed lightly looking away, but not in time for Kai to notice. "Miwa, I think Nienna was the one who sung both our songs…"

"Eh?" came out a surprised Miwa. "No way! You totally sound like a boy!" "You should listen to mine." Kai suggested, handing him the headphones. Miwa put them in and to his shock "She sounds almost like Kai! How did you do that?!"

"That is Nienna's Gift." said Crystal approaching them. "The ability where every song suits you. If my themed songs are feminine and sexy, Kairi's are Pop and Cute, and even though Nienna's are initially Cool and Rock. She can sing any song as if it were hers."

"You're flattering." Nienna teased her friend.

"Ah! Just listening to you singing like Kai just makes me worried about the Live. It'll be my first time on an actual stage… Can I really become an Idol?" Miwa sighed lying on his back. "That depends on what you think." Nienna answered. "It is up to you whether you release your inner radiance or you be like everyone else and live underneath the light of others."

"It's a harsh saying, but half of it makes sense…" Crystal agreed. "Just like how you play Vanguard, you need confidence, knowledge, skill and compassion. Like how you love your cards, idols care for their fans, like how the cards determine what type of Cardfighter you are, our songs determine who we are, like how you use the different unique skill of each deck, we idols create a skill we can proudly call our own."

"Where did you learn that?" Kai asked. Crystal smiled, "Nienna told me." The said Noirette turned away, blushing slightly.

"Listen up! As your three mentors we're gonna give you hell of a training you got that!?" Nienna loomed over her teammates.

"And Commander Erwin has been summoned…" Kairi summoned _These are going to be two weeks of hell…_

* * *

Late afternoon, just before the sun was setting, work was done for the day and everyone found themselves relaxing.

Everyone was outside. Naoki and Kairi were busy eating Crystal's cucumber sandwiches on a picnic table just outside the studio. Crystal herself was busy designing the costumes for the Live. Misaki and Aichi were Cardfighting next to the river. While Kai and Miwa were lying about.

"Nee, Where's Nienna-san?" Aichi asked. Crystal smiled "Follow me." She gestured to the group members. They returned to the practice room and looked through the wide pane window. Nienna was just dancing, stopping now and then, and biting her thumb in thought. "Ara, choreography so soon?" Crystal teased her friend from the distance. "She's probably gonna make this as manly as possible…Except Aichi's."

"Hey!" the said bluenette reacted.

"Ssh. Look!" Kairi pointed back to the window eyes gleaming with excitement. There, Nienna had already begun singing, holding one of the practice mics with a stand.

**-Kibou no Shoumei Start-**

_Tsuyosa o motometa mujaki-sa ga naze  
Hazayui kizuna o azawarau you ni  
Hanarete shimatta kokoro wa ima mo_

"Wah...Witnessing Nienna's Gift firsthand! She really does sound like a boy!" Miwa commented. "Da yo ne." Crystal agreed, "It gets me every time!"

_Kienai itami o kakushimotta mama_

_Doko de, machigatta no darou  
Hikikaesenai yume no tochuu de…_

_Kotae wa itsuka wakaru-sa  
Kachi tsudzukeru koto de shoumei shiyou  
Koukai o nuguu tame ni  
Tsuranuke mou nan karamu nidoto  
Nige wa shinai…_

**-Kibou no Shoumei End-**

"Nienna's Gift…" the group gasped in awe. Crystal opened the door to the studio. "Working hard?"

"Choreography isn't easy." She admitted, that soft expression on her face. "Besides, I want it to be the best solo live the world has seen yet."

"That's Nienna-san for you!" Kairi walked in hands behind her head. "Nienna-san," Crystal called. "We still didn't decide what we would perform for the opening act. Your call?"

"You know I like my Private Wars." Nienna replied.

Kairi laughed, "Good one!"

The three idol-unit put their hands together.

The other six members were simply standing by the door, admiring the scene. That's how they always were, less words, more action. It was once been, always been "Sweet Starn, let's shine!"

Then the three turned to the remaining five, "Prepare for hell week!" Kairi fist pumped in the air.

"Yoroshiku ne!" Crystal said with a smile.

"We won't be going easy on you!" Nienna placed a hand on her hip.

The remaining five smiled. _The world of idols…turned out to be like Vanguard…_

"Osu!" they all cheered. The sun already setting, creating a mixed colorful atmosphere of orange, pink and indigo and the first star already twinkling in the sky above…

_Idol Session Continue!_

* * *

**Okay, I know I said this was a KaiChi fic, but the first line break...I know. Crystal is just like the Mother Hen of the group, especially towards Kai because she knew what he'd been through...so that was a family moment, not a romance moment. Just wanted to explain that.**

**Translations:**

**"Ohayou,"-Good Morning**

**"Ohayou Minna!"-Good Morning everyone!**

** "Mochiron!" - Of Course!**

** "Nigero!"-Run!**

**"Gokigen-yo Idol-tachi" Good day idols (Tachi is an honorific used to address a group)**

******-Kibou no Shoumei- Proof of Hope**

******Honorfics- (Just wanted to do this for the hell of it)**

****** "Chan"-used for close friends,often for girls  
******** "Kun"- same for boys  
"Tan"- used instead of sempai/senpai  
"Sempai/Senpai"- used to address someone (in school) who is older than you in year  
"Tachi"-used to address groups  
"Oniisan/Oneesan/chan"-Big Bro/Sis  
"San"-Often translated to English as Mr./Ms/Mrs. this is used to address someone you know, politely  
"Sama" - highest ranking honorific, using this means the person is very important to the public.  
"Chama"-combination of "chan" and "sama"**

**So please review! **

**Next Episode: Exclusive! Idol Training!**

**Idol Session Continue!**


	5. Exlusive! Idol Training!

**Chapter FIVE! YIPPEE Next chapter will be the Solo Live!**

**Also, I hope everyone has enjoyed the series so far!**

**Please Enjoy the latest Chapter! Here it is!**

* * *

Previously on Brand New Me!

Yo, Crystal-chan desu!, Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki, Tokura Misaki, Taishi Miwa, Ishida Naoki had fate set up for them when they met us; Sweet Starn, and just in time too! Who knew that the week after that, they received terrible news that they're beloved Card Capital would close down in debt! Without anyone to turn to, they turned to us.

We didn't want to turn them down, but we couldn't just hand them money either! So we made a deal; We give them the money, but work for Idols in exchange to pay us back. At least we didn't give them an embarrassing job like Janitor work. Oops! Just Kidding.

They're first Idol assessment; A solo Live in two weeks! Saa, these are gonna be two weeks of exclusive Idol training!

* * *

All was silent in Kai and Aichi's room, the sun was already shining over the top of the school's lush greenery. Aichi's eyes clenched a bit, then opened, revealing those drowsy cerulean eyes. He got out of bed and went downstairs.

There she saw Crystal already prepping the table. "Ohayou." Aichi greeted. "Ara, Aichi. You're up early."

"Yeah. I slept good." Then a glow from the window caught his eye. "Ah ,a garden!" Aichi exclaimed. "You didn't know?" Crystal asked, surprised. "Ah, We were so busy with practice, I didn't exactly notice."

"You can go check it out." Crystal suggested. "Nienna is outside."

"Nienna is?" Aichi opened the front door and saw Nienna holding a hose with a sprinkler. Water rained from the green snake-like object over various plants on the front; a rainbow color of flowers lined the front. "Ohayou, Nienna-san." Aichi greeted.

Nienna turned to look at Aichi "Ah, Ohayou Aichi" Nienna returned the greeting. "Have you always been up this early to water the flowers?"

"Eh. I've been doing this since I first came into the academy." She told, raising the hose higher to reach the taller plants.

"This has been our dorm since we were first years. You should have seen this place when we started out, It was terrible!" They heard Crystal's voice as she came to join them. "The entire front and back was nothing but dirt!"

"Really? I didn't really expect Nienna to be this kind of person." Aichi commented

"Well, Nienna is a tsun after all." Crystal teased. "Chotto…"

Aichi noticed a plant that was standing next to thegate of the house. It was twelve feet tall, spread three feet and formed a rosette of dark green hairy leaves, but it looked old and withered. "This plant is…"

"Ah, Zanen. You should've seen it yesterday when it was in full bloom." Nienna told him.

"Yesterday?! Can plants die that fast?!"

"This one can, it's a giant viper's bugloss, even if it takes three years to fully flower they only bloom for a short time then the seeds appear and I restart the entire process."

Above them Misaki opened the window, took in the morning air and greeted the people below "Crystal-san, Nienna-san, Aichi Ohayou!"

"Ara, Ohayou Misaki-san!" Crystal greeted. Nienna walked over to the faucet and turned it off. The hose's water slowly slowly died away. "Misaki, do you mind waking the others up?" Nienna called out to the lavenderhead. "Sou yo, It's time for breakfast."

"Hai, sugu ikimasu!" Misaki replied, Already nudging Miwa awake. "Wake up, you stupid oaf!"

* * *

After the same glorious breakfast, instead of heading towards their special practice zone, they headed over to the school's track-and-field, in completely different outfits. Different colored university jackets and jogging pants. "Exactly what is today's activity?" Naoki questioned, tugging at the get-up.

"Mazu wa, we're all happy to tell you how well you did last week on vocals and choreography!"Crystal announced.

"Demo, it was really Crystal's Miracle that did it!" Kairi exclaimed. "Crystal's Miracle?" the group pondered.

"Pretty Much like my Gift," Nienna began explaining, "Crystal's Miracle is the ability to determine what suits you best after simply just meeting you."

"But enough about me," Crystal waved it off. " We're here to practice your breathing exercise."

"Since this is your first live, we wanna go with a bang!" Kairi told the trainees. "Normally, we'd record your voice, then have you lip-synch on stage." Nienna explained to them.

"But as you are under our supervision, the fans expect that you will sing and dance on stage like us during our live performances." Crystal finished the statement.

"It's not easy, being able to sing and dance with outstanding stamina takes a lot and a lot of practice…"

"One of our main excercises is running around the track and field while singing." The Kairi pushed the button on the blue portable cassette. Boy meets Girl began to play. The three began running around the track singing along.

**-Boy Meets Girl Start-**

(**Bold-Crystal, **_Italic-Nienna, _Underline-Kairi, Normal-All)

Boy Meets Girl Sorezore no Afureru omoi ni kirameki to  
_Shunkan wo mitsuketeru Hoshi furu yo no deai ga aru youni..._  
**Boy meets Girl Ano koro wa Ikutsu mo no DOA wo NOKKU shita**  
_Azayaka ni egakareta_ **Niji no DOA wo** kitto mitsuke dashitakute...

"Wow…they're singing while running!" Miwa commented, amazed. "I barely have the time to catch my breath " Misaki added.

_Yoake made utatteta Anata ga tokui na SWEET LOVE SONG_  
_Yake ni omoi dashichatte SUUTSU KEESU ni iretokou_  
**Tabidachi wo kimeta no wa Ikioi dake janai kara**  
Anata to sugoshita hi wa Ni juu seiki de saikou no dekigoto!

Boy Meets Girl Deai koso Jinsei no takara sagashi da ne  
Shounen wa itsu no hi ka Shoujo no yume Kanarazu mitsumeru  
Boy meets Girl Kagayaita RIZUMU tachi ga odori dashiteru  
Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kaze ga minami e to Kokoro wo tokimekaseteiru

**-Boy Meets Girl End-**

The three Idols came back to where they started, still standing, but panting slightly for air. "Suge…" was all Naoki could say.

"Start off with a jog, and once you master that you can head off with a run…" Crystal instructed, each handing them an mp3 player with each of their songs installed.

Each of them started out roughly, Aichi was in last, since he constantly had to catch his breath. Misaki and Naoki were tied ahead, their performance similar, but the stamina differing by few mere points.

Miwa and Kai were enjoying themselves up ahead, well at least Miwa was. But believe it or not, Miwa actually had the lead.

The three mentors stood in the center of the field, watching the progress. "This is definitely gonna be a long week…" Nienna sighed. "Shall we join them?" Crystal offered. "Let's show 'em!" Kairi fist pumped. The three jogged off Crystal joining with Aichi, encouraging him to take it easy. Kairi joining with Naoki and Misaki just a little bit ahead of them.

Nienna in turn was jogging backwards, yelling out a mix of encouragements and orders. Then, she leaned over her shoulder to see Lilia enjoying herself with her singing. She looked back to her two male trainees and continued her yelling of mixed feelings.

After two hours of the rigorous training, pretty much everyone was beat. "Otsuakre-sama!"

* * *

"Now the next part of our training is…"Voice Projection!"

The group then found themselves in the auditorium, where they were said to be performing. "Even though you have the mic, sometimes the mic can change the way your voice sounds. Here we'll be practicing at exactly what distance is best for you to hold your mic at and how loud you need to sing to be heard in a screaming crowd of fans. Nienna here calibrates the sound system every three days before it's used so she's up in the sound studio checking things out." Crystal explained the second exercise.

Just then Nienna came out from a door at the back of the auditorium, "I checked the sound system we should be okay." She gave the okay sign, walking towards the others.

"Yosh, Miwa, why don't you start?" Crystal said, handing her the mic. "Hai!" Miwa complied. He got on stage then began to sing, but then…

"Miwa, you're being a little bit too loud," Nienna scolded. "You're gonna feedback the mic, eventually…" and as soon as she said a feedback occurred. Miwa turned it off, before the rest of the group went deaf. "Keep that in mind." Nienna told him. Miwa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Next was Misaki, she seemed to have held the mic perfectly and her amount of voice power was equal. "Wah, Sugoi Misaki-san! You completely surprised me!" Crystal commented cheerfully. Misaki flushed.

Next was Naoki. It was Nienna who was surprised at his performance, like Misaki, he held the mic out just enough for his voice to be heard. But it was his voice that left Nienna in awe. _I've never heard such a gentle voice from a boy! _ Like what happened with Kai, she bit her thumb in thought. "Well, at least Nienna's impressed." Kairi smirked. "I have been deprived of my throne…again." Nienna drooped in response.

Next, was Aichi. One word; cute! But you could clearly tell he was nervous. His knees were buckled together, shaking, he held the mic with both hands, and his cheeks were dusted red. Kairi and Nienna sweatdropped, while Crystal clapped her hands together and was fangirling over at how cute he was,chibi-form.

Kai was last. Nienna crossed her arms over her chest, anxious at her student's performance. His assessment was perfect, distance; good, voice projection; just right, choreography; spot on. "Wah, I've never seen Kai-kun perform like this!" Aichi commented. "Nienna's fierce, hot training was able to shape Kai's cool stubborn personality, da ne?" Crystal added.

* * *

"Now, for the final, and what we have to say the, most important lesson." Kairi announced the final task as they proceeded to the cafeteria. "Is there a lesson on how to eat like an idol?" Naoki asked, panicking. "Nope." Kairi answered.

Up ahead they could see the cafeteria had two doors, side by side. Crystal and Nienna each took a door, holding the door handles they said in unison, "Your final lesson…" Crystal and Nienna turned the door handles, revealing the cafeteria, and the many female students inside, about to have their lunch. "Fanservice!"

Then came the screams of the fangirls. Naoki freaked out a bit, remembering what happened during the first day.

The girls came swarming towards them all. Even Sweet Starn was caught up in the frenzy. There were many who began to scream out "Nienna-sama!" Nienna smiled and patted the heads of some fangirls, erupting more screams. The same things happened to Crystal and Kairi.

The trainees stared at them, then to their wave of fans, "Hi…" the group said in unison. Then they were thwarted.

It was Kai and Aichi who were surrounded by most girls, "Nee, aren't they cute together?" "Yeah, they're totally a couple!"

_Couple? _Aichi flushed, then he started fidgeting. Kai himself, didn't exactly like the ideas of fans getting close to Aichi. Instinctively he kept Aichi close to him, causing Aichi's heart to speed. _Mou,Why do I feel this way very time I'm with Kai-kun? _Aichi's mind yelled.

Misaki was faring well, following Nienna's example, she smiled to the fans surrounding her.

Miwa was kinda having a difficulty of getting used to the so many girls around her. And so did Naoki. But the girls fangirled all the same.

"Naoki, Miwa!" Kairi called out to them as she was the closest to them among the mentors. "Just relax, and smile!" Kairi flashed hers, causing her fans to scream.

Naoki and Miwa looked at each other, smiled then turned to their fans once more. _Well received boys…_

* * *

The day ended, and night had fallen over the campus "I'm tired…" Miwa and Naoki dropped onto the couch followed by Kai and Aichi. "Otsukare-sama," Nienna bid the trainees. "You all worked hard," Crystal complimented, bringing out a tray of snacks and laying them on the coffee table. 'You'll get used to it eventually," Kairi chuckled.

They saw Nienna go upstairs, eating their snacks, then after some time, they saw her come down in a new change of clothes. "Chotto, Ittekimasu." Nienna told the group. "Itterashai!" Kairi waved after her.

"Where is Nienna-san going?" Aichi asked. "Who knows?" said Kairi, hands behind her head. "Probably going shopping for new books again." "At this time?" Crystal raised an eyebrow. "She's probably going to see her brother…"

* * *

Nienna's reflection could be seen upon the clear glass as she looked into it. She looked at a boy who was of her age, raven hair like hers, only slightly longer and tied in a ponytail. The boy breathed slowly, his chest and shoulders rose and fell, eyes closed in deep peaceful sleep.

Nienna placed a hand to the glass, she whispered, fogging it "Onii-sama…"

"Excuse me? Nienna-san?" Nienna heard a voice from behind her, she spun around to see a nurse, holding her clipboard, "The Doctor would like to see you."

"Ah, Nienna-San, it's been awhile." The doctor greeted her. "Is anything the matter?" Nienna asked. "It's about your brother." Nienna blinked.

"He's been in his coma more than we expected. And when we did a scan on him, it turned out his lungs have stopped functioning, we only found out about this last night, so we're having the respirator attached to his system now…"

"Sonna!" Nienna exclaimed. "As long as he has the respirator he'll be fine, however I fear that from this damage, the rest of his vital organs will do the same and stop functioning."

"I'll do anything to help." Nienna said, her cool profile intact. But honestly, inside, she was quivering in fear. She just felt as if her only source of hope was shattered, she could hear that glass crashing in her ears, so loud...and clear...

* * *

Nienna came home, already late at night. When she was sure no one was around. She let a tear roll down her cheek, unbeknownst to her that up on the stairs, Miwa saw her press her back against the door.

* * *

**Did y'all like that last bit...huhuhu...**

**Next Episode: Pri-Aca Grande! First Live**

**Exclusive!**


	6. Pri-Aca Grande! First Live

**OMG The Solo Live is here! This actually took me two days and it's worth three thousand, nine hundred and seventeen WORDS! BOO-YAH NEW RECORD!**

**So anyway ENJOY! Leave a review!**

**Special thanks to HuntingStarlight for support and costumes and Kujo Kazusa for your awesome support! And you too Dracokid!**

* * *

The week passed faster than expected. And today was the day…

"Solo Live da…" Naoki muttered, waking up from his bed. "Ma, you worked hard…" said Kairi stretching.

Kairi and Naoki went down the stairs groggily. "Ara, the sleepyheads are up…" Crystal teased. "Nani kore?" Kairi gasped seeing the even grander feast laid on the table.

"Hora, it's your big day after all." said Nienna coming down the stairs along with the other members. "Ja Itadakimasu!"

As they're meal went on with excited chatter, Crystal herself had a surprise for the group "After breakfast, there's a little somewhere I want all of us to go to…" she smiled at the group.

Aichi blinked and replied on the group's behalf "Hai…"

* * *

Just as Crystal said, they went out, riding in a grey van which Nienna drove. As they passed by familiar landmarks, Nienna turned down a road which looked too familiar to the group, before they knew it, they parked right in front of Card Capital.

Everyone hopped out, looking at the shop with smiles. Nienna walked up to Aichi, "Here." Nienna gave him a white envelope. It was big, whatever the envelope contained was literally bulging the paper.

Then Aichi put the pieces together, _Envelope…_ "Nienna-san, is this?" "I figured you'd want to give it yourself." She smirked in reply, "It's more assuring that way." She added with a wink.

Aichi was never happier. He ran up to the shop, automatic doors sliidng open, seeing Shin, Morikawa, Izaki, Kamui and Emi's discouraged faces which instantly lit up as they saw Aichi and the others. "Minna!" Shin greeted, causing everyone to gather around them. Kairi was about to go inside before Nienna eventually held the collar of her school jacket. She shook her head, "Let's not interrupt."

"Shin-san." Aichi called to him and handed the envelope. "Is this?" "Un." Aichi nodded. "Good for you, Onii!" Kamui cheered. Shin opened the envelope revealing the money needed. Everyone cheered . Then Sweet Starn entered the store.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Card Capital tachi!" Crystal's sweet silky voice rang through the shop.

"Sweet Starn!" Emi ran up to them, Kairi bent a little to pet her head. Crystal walked up to Shin and handed him pink tickets, "These are special passes for Pri-Aca. I'd like to invite you all to the Special Solo Live!"

"There's one for everyone and the concert starts at three." Nienna added. "Tanoshimi ne!" Kairi winked, causing Morikawa to fangirl "Sweet Starn~"

* * *

The group left Card Capital and returned to the academy for last minute rehearsals. "Crystal-san, Nienna-san, Kairi-chan, hontou ni airgato!" Aichi thanked as they drove back. "Ara ara…" was all Crystal could say. "Dou itashiamshite." Nienna replied as to Kairi giggled.

* * *

The auditorium was jampacked and thanks to the special Pri-Aca passes, Shin and the rest of the group were able to get the best front seats. Shin of course came with his camera and Morikawa with his Idol get up.

Backstage was hussle, Crystal's younger sisters; Amethyst and Diamond were helping backstage with make up. Crystal, Nienna and Kairi visisted the backstage cords in hand. "We'll be going up first so take it easy." Crystal told the of course, already nervous group. "Except you Miwa." Nienna glared at the blonde, "You'll be going after us. Remember what I taught you." "Hai, sensei." He replied, nervously.

"Ja, mata ne!" Kairi waved them as they proceeded to the changing booths. After each placed the three cards in their correct spots, the curtains rose and the three entered the booth, the same process of changing happened again.

Nienna wore the Viridian Torte Coord; A jacarta top with viridian mid section with white inner-coloring and gold detailing and buttons. The top has white ruffled trim and a viridian colored neck cloth with a viridian clasp that has a tiny blue star in the center. It came with white gloves with viridian straps lined in gold. The skirt was viridian themed pleat with darker coloring between them, lines of white detailing, and gold lining on the top and bottom, a brown belt and there are three stars on the skirt, blue, cyan, and yellow. The shoes were, like the rest of the outfit Viridian, they were tennis shoe-themed with white toes, jacarta heels and bossanova bows. The shoe cuffs are dandelion in color. It also has Jacarta colored knee-socks with tiny viridian bows and white ruffles at the top.

Crystal wore the Purple Torte Coord: A purple tube top cami with a white section in the center lined with gold and six gold buttons. It has a white matching choker and a cloth held as a tie with an indigo band. It came with low, above the shoulder lilac colored arm accessories resembling garters with purple bands. Also comes with a pair of white gloves with matching cuffs. The skirt was pleated, and magenta in color with dark blue-violet under folds and a layer of white frills underneath. Along the hem there are two gold lines, matching the gold-lined belt and chain, like Nienna's coord it has three stars; Blue, Cyan and Yellow. Her shoes are tall purple boots with white lace-edged toes and blue-violet heels. The boots have cuffs with gold lining and an underlayer of white. The boots have over -the-knee socks that have a single dark purple stripe near the top. Like the skirt, six stars of blue, cyan and yellow are placed randomly, four on the left boot and two on the right.

Kairi wore the Lime Torte Coord: A lime green colored, sleeveless top with slightly flared shoulder parts. The front is white, with four gold buttons and yellow-green ruffled lining. Worn around the neck is a green themed cloth held with a lime green piece and had gloves with green themed cuffs. The skirt was colored lime, pleated with pink underfold pleats,and a layer of white frills underneath. It had the same brown belt with gold lining and chain green hem, and three stars; blue, purple and pink. The shoes are tall lime boots with white lace-edged toes and brown above the ankles are white cuffs with dark green lining, matching the parts around it, but inverting The boots have lace-edged cuffs with green lining and an underlayer of white, red, blue, orange and pink stars crown the cuff. The boots have over -the-knee socks that have a single lime stripe near the top.

The three jumped onto the stage, the crowd already cheering before that. Morikawa being the weird one in the crowd was screaming the loudest. The lights dimmed low and the song began.

**-Private Wars Start-**

(**Bold-Crystal, **_Italic-Nienna, _Underline-Kairi, Normal-All)

**Can I do? I take it, baby!** _Can I do? I make it, baby!_  
Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

sou, itchau no?  
oikakenai kedo  
**kihon da ne mureru no kirai yo**

_kodoku no setsunasa wakaru hito da kedo__  
tokidoki kotoba o kawashiatte__  
_otagai no basho de otagai no omoi  
**takameru each other's day**

What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"  
hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite  
What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"  
hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou?

-Instrumental Break-

kakenukesasete **taikutsu na bad world**  
_omowakudoori ugokitaku nai yo_

What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"  
hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite  
What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"  
hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou?

**(Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!)**  
Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

**-Private Wars End-**

* * *

The team applauded as the preofessionals made it backstage. "Yare, yare. Just watching you guys do it, makes me look like a noob." "You are a noob." said Nienna giving Miwa a noogie. "Now get out there and knock'em dead." She said handing him his cards. "Makasete toke!"

* * *

Miwa arrives on stage wearing; a silver denim vest over a thin polo shirt with a red necktie, grey pants and brown shoes. On his right wrist is a wristband with bronze studs. "Konnichiwa, Taishi Miwa desu~" He greets the crowd. "Miwa-san!' came the reply along with the many fangirls. "Saa, boku no uta kikasete morau?" he winked erupting more screams. Nienna, who had moved back to the sound system booth, ordered a spotlight shone on him. She pressed a button and Miwa's music started playing.

**-Welcome Start-**

_Ok! Koko ga tokuto seki, kyou mo faito misete morau ze  
Shoshinsha date kangei oshie oshie rarete iku mon sa  
Omae-ra mo kotchi koi yo uchi no onidzuyo faitaa-tach  
Ii shoubu shi terukara chotto o benkyou shi chaimasho_

_Ruuru wa yayakoshi-soude mo  
Mi teru uchi ni horahora kyoumi shinshin tteka_

_Seishun nante muchuujan, fugainakute choudo itte.  
Bukiyoude mo ippo zutsu ganbare  
(Welcome! Vanguard Fight!)_

"Ara, Nienna-san you trained him well." Crystal commented as the three members watched from backstage, "I had to give him extra training." Nienna told her team, "especially because majority of the choreography had a lot of jumping…"

_Seicho nante maipesu, ore ga hoshou suru tte  
Hajimetaku naatara itsu demo koko ni kuraba ii sa…_

_-Instrumental break-_

_Shinken nante saikojan meippai harikiite ko ze  
Don'na toki mo ouen surukara na  
(Do-Do! Vanguard Fight!)  
Biginaa nante attoiuma soko kara honban sa  
__Kiwametaku nattara itsu demo aite suru ze Stand Up!_

**-Welcome End-**

"Who knew Miwa had a good singing voice!" Shin remarked, his camera shutter snapping as he took pictures.

* * *

"Miwa-san sugoi!" Aichi exclaimed as Miwa came back to the dressing room. "Thanks, but I have to admit I was really nervous. But when the music started, I felt so different…" Miwa trailed off, trying his hardest to remember the sensation of when he stood on that stage.

"Hey porcupine you're next!" Kairi opened the door. "Hai- Hey!" Naoki nearly missed the insult. Kairi giggled and practically slapped the cards to his chest, pushing him outside.

Cheers from the crowd raged on, and eventually grew even louder when Naoki appeared on stage with his costume; a white jacket, with the sleeves folded until a little past his shoulders and a pink rose pinned to the side, a black low v-neck thin sweater with a white undershirt. White belt, cream pants and shoes. Atop his head is white mafia styled hat with a single black stripe running across the brim. "Yo minna! Ogenki daze?" He called out to the crowd despite his nervousness. His olive yellow orbs gleamed with excitement.

Again a single spotlight shone on him, he dipped his head, the hat giving him a cool shadow effect.

**-BelovedxSurvival Start-**

_YOU'RE MY SPECIAL_

_sekai de hitotsu dake no taisetsu na egao_

_kimi o dare ni mo watashitaku nai!_  
_BELOVED SURVIVAL_

_hohoemi wa sanraizu_

_kokoro o terasu_  
_kimi to iu sapuraizu ga_  
_itsumo soba ni iru kiseki_

_kodou takanaru!_

_"koi no shigunaru!"_  
_eburibadi faito!_  
_"rabu konfurikuto!"_

_unmei sae ubaitai_

_hajimete atta toki yori mo_

_kimi ni muchuu da kara...!_

_chikaku ni iru no ni ai dake ga toosugiru_

_kimi o megurimeguru minna ga_  
_tegowai raibaru "makenai!"_  
_sekai de hitori dake no tokubetsu na hito sa_  
_zutto! sono te o hanashitaku nai!_  
_BELOVED SURVIVAL_

_a-i-shi-te-ru...!_  
_FOR YOU! FOR LOVE!_  
_YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE!  
_

**-BelovedxSurvival End-**

More screams erupted from the crowd. "Don't these girls ever get tired of screaming?" Kamui whined, covering his ears.

* * *

"Naoki-chi!" Kairi tackled the red-head. "You were so cool out there!" "A-arigato." Naoki blushed, hard.

"Ara, you really surprised me Naoki-san." Crystal came with Misaki, since it was her turn next. "Ganbaru yo, Lady danchou." "I told you not to call me that!" Misaki flicked his forehead. 'Itte!"

Crystal accompanied Misaki to the changing booth and gave her the cards. Misaki thanked her, but she just stared at them. "Nervous?" Crystal asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "A little." Misaki answered, a little color on her cheeks. Crystal smiled and placed her hand on Misaki's back and gave her a little push. Misaki looked at her confused. "Sapphire-oneesama did that to me when I first performed." She told her. "She told me; Just get out there and have fun. Now I tell you the same." She smiled. Misaki smiled back. Then she placed the cards Crystal gave correspondingly on the slots. The Curtains rose and Misaki stepped inside. Inside, she was practically running through the cards and of course appearing on the stage. Shin was overjoyed "Misaki! You look so pretty!" He began taking snapshots. "Hontou da!" Emi's eyes gleamed.

Misaki was wearing one of Crystal's personal favorites, the Mermaid Jewel Coord; A short blue top with lilac frills lining it and the sleeves. The skirt is a blue gradient with a darker blue part folded on the left side of the skirt. At the top is an ornate section with a pink gem in the center. The dress comes with a silver necklace with multiple strands coming from it, and multiple bracelets. The shoes are gold sandals with a dark purple heel. Over the toe are big pink, purple, and blue flowers attached to the gold strap. Around the ankle are two rows of jewels with a golden piece in the center, the bottom row of jewelry being attached to the foot strap.

"Kya! Misaki-sama!" a bunch of fangirls screamed. "As expected of Crystal's miracle, you nailed it." Nienna commented to the lavenderhead. "Domo." She replied.

A hush came over the crowd as the music started.

**-Just be friends Start-**

_Just be friends All we gotta do_  
_Just be friends It's time to say good-bye_  
_Just be friends All we gotta do_  
_Just be friends Just be friends _  
_Just be friends..._

_ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni_

_wareta gurasu kakiatsumeru you na_  
_kore wa ittai nandarou_  
_kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku_  
_bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no kana_

_wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de wa_

_motto mo tsurai sentaku ga besuto_  
_sore wo kobamu jiko ai to_  
_kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi_  
_boku wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana_

_yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku kono sekai de_

_agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro_  
_iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande sen wo nuita_

_koe wo karashite sakenda_

_hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku_  
_hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa_  
_nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo_

_futari wo kasanetteta guuzen_

_anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni_  
_shousen konna mono sa tsubuyaita_  
_kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida_

_kore de oshimai sa_  
_(Just be friends All we gotta do_  
_Just be friends It's time to say good-bye_  
_Just be friends)_

_(All we gotta do Just be friends) Just be friends_

_(It's time to say good-bye Just be friends) Just be friends_  
_(All we gotta do Just be friends) Just be friends_  
_(It's time to say good-bye Just be friends)_  
_We should be, Just should be_  
_(All we gotta do Just be friends)_  
_We should just be friends (It's time to say good-bye)_  
_Just be friends_

**-Just Be Friends End-**

"Just be friends…It's a good song you picked." Kairi smiled.

* * *

"Misaki-san!" Aichi welcomed as she came back, still wearing the Mermaid Jewel Coord. "You were awesome, Boss Lady!" said Naoki. "I told you not to call me that!"

"No time to celebrate yet." said Nienna, "You're up." She handed Kai his cards. He accepted them nonchalantly and proceeded to the changing booth.

* * *

The crowd's silence was relaxing, but didn't last long as Kai appeared in his handsome get-up; A long white jacket with a violet rose pinned on the left, cream undershirt, white belt and pants and brown ankle boots with black cuffs.

"Kai's charm sure does the work." Crystal commented. "To think, all he's doing is just standing there and the girls are screaming like crazy!"

**-Kibou no Shoumei Start-**

_Tsuyo-sa o motometa mujaki sag a naze  
__Hazayui kizuna o azawarau you ni  
Hanarete shimatta kokoro wa ima mo  
Kienai itami o kakushimotta mama_

_Doko de, machigatta no darou  
Hikikaesenai yume no tochuu de…_

_Kotae wa itsuka wakaru-sa  
Kachi tsudzukeru koto de shoumei shiyou  
Koukai o nuguu tame ni  
Tsuranuke mou nan karamu nidoto  
Nige wa shinai…_

**-Instrumental Break-**

_Dare no seide mo nakute  
Tada sorezore ga junsuidattakara_

_Hitasura susumu mirai o  
Kiri hiraku no wa kesshite orenai PRIDE  
Anogoro onaji egao de  
Migaki ate wakari aeta hibi  
Mune ni daite…_

* * *

Meanwhile Backstage, Aichi was staring at Kai in awe, a really huge blush crawling up his face. Crystal leaned down and whispered in his ear "That last chorus is his present for you…" Aichi looked up to Crystal and flushed even more. "The earnestly proceeding future, that we open up with unbreaking pride, with the same smile from before, that shining day where we understood each other, and that feeling in my chest…"

Crystal trailed off as Kai came back. "Kai-kun. Was it really…" Aichi himself trailed off, his eyes shaking. Kai glanced at Crystal who gave a wink. "Yeah, it's for you." Kai answered, a blush crawling his cheeks as well. He walked closer to Crystal and whispered to her with a glare, "Don't try to help, I wanna do it myself." "Please, you've had so many chances yet you haven't confessed yet. You need me." Kai flinched slightly, "Aichi is mine, and I'll do whatever it takes…"

Crystal closed her eyes, "Call me when you need me…" she smirked, before walking up to the bluenette who stared at the crowd nervously, _So many people… _

"Here." Crystal handed Aichi his Coord. "Just let the music do its work." She winked. Aichi nodded and went to the Changing Booth.

* * *

The curtains rose and Aichi stepped in already too familiar with the booth he ran through his cards and popped out on stage. The crowd going wilder than ever before.

"Eh?! Onii is wearing a skirt!?" Kamui jawdropped. "I know, doesn't he look cute!?" Emi cheered. Shin in turn took many snapshots.

Aichi was wearing the Clear Glass Coord; A top consisting of a white center, cyan blue on top, and dark blue on the sides with shapes of alternating blues to give it a glassy appearance. The neck is also white and is worn over a dark blue collar with a silver ornament and white gloves with dark blue material wrapping around the elbow section. The skirt was light blue with different flaps of dark blue, white, and light blue, like the name of the coord the different flaps gave it the appearance of glass. Between each flap are two dark blue straps crisscrossing and on top is a silver belt. The boots are white with lightblue glassy leg warmers and white folded cuffs.

**-Egao no Mirai Start-**

_Kono umi no mukou de  
Boku o matteru  
Atarashii chousen fuan wa tsukinaikedo._

Crystal felt kai's presence beside him, she looked at him for a few seconds and then noticed a little blood trickling down on his nose. "Hora, you're nose is bleeding." She gave him a packet of pocket tissues. Kai took the packet and held a tissue to his nose, eyes still fixed on Aichi.

_Issho ni tatakatteru minna no tame ni mo  
Hitori de tachidomaru wake ni wa ikanai_

_Ganbatteru toko mise atta itai yo ne  
Kotoba ijou ni Atsu I eru ni naru_

_It feels so strange,_ thought Aichi. _Up to a little while ago, I was so nervous. I wasn't sure if I made the right choice asking their help. But now that I think about it, if I hadn't met them. I wouldn't be able to have met such nice people, and I wouldn't have been able to feel this sensation of standing on stage…I never want this to end, even though I know it will. So, I'll make every step and note count, I'll make every Live a memory…And one day…I'll stand on stage with everyone!_

Suddenly, blue roses with small pearl chains dangling from them began to materialize all around Aichi along with diamonds that seemed to twinkle like stars. The blue roses sparkled and so did Aichi.

"Are wa?" Kairi asked in shock. "Aichi no Aura," Nienna answered arms crossed over her chest. "Idol Sensation wa kimatta…" Crystal finished.

_Sekai no suteeji e  
zenryoku no jibun de idomu nda  
Sukiru o migaite  
Chimuu no shouri ni  
Hitori zutsu no faito ga hikaru  
Kachitoru nda  
Egao no Mirai o…_

_Sekai o suteeji ni  
Issho ni ue o mezashite ikou, Chikara o arigato  
Issen'Issen fukamatte iku kizuna, wakaru  
Kono minna de  
Mirai o tsukuru yo…_

**-Egao no Mirai End-**

The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs and gave a standing ovation. And at the very back were two ladies, one was the Principal; Sapphire, and with her was someone younger, with long black, curly ebony hair and ruby eyes that seemed to glare at the boy. "Hora Ruby, I told you Cyrtsal and the others could do it." The bluenette told her sibling. "Hmph." The said noirette grunted.

* * *

"Aichi! That was great!" Naoki placed his arm around his neck as he entered the backstage. "That was totally awesome, nee Kai?" Miwa glanced to the brunette over his shoulder. "Ah." He replied.

"Yosh we are totally gonna celebrate! Nee Crystal-chan?" said Kairi, turning to the said girl. "Of course." She replied. As Nienna was just about to join the group, her cellphone rang. She excused herself from the group and left the room.

"Moshi Moshi?" Nienna picked up her blue cellphone. "Nienna-san," the doctor's voice from yesterday rang. Then Nienna received the worst news of her life…

Nienna's hand dropped, but the phone still with it. She exhaled, shaking. She felt her knees go weak and she found herself pressed against the wall. She felt a huge lump in her throat, her eyes felt like watering. _I need to tell the others_ But she couldn't go tell them, not when she was on the verge of tears. She sent a text message to Crystal telling that she needed to go pick up something from their house.

Crystal heard her phone ring and she relayed her message to the group. "I'll go help her." Miwa volunteered. "Kiotsukete ne." Crystal told him to be careful.

* * *

By the time Miwa arrived back at the house he saw Nienna on the white couch, silent, head drooping, her short hair blocking her face. "Nienna-san?" Nienna seemed startled, she wiped her face hurriedly, and answered. "Miwa-san doshitano?"

"Are you crying?" he asked to which she answered. "Nonsense,"

_Yup, she's crying. _Miwa sighed. He pulled her up from the couch and Nienna soon found herself in Miwa's warm embrace. "I don't know what happened, technically I don't really have a say in it. But whatever it is, you don't have to hide it…"

And at those words, Nienna broke down completely, she began sobbing and wailing, "Oniisama….is dead…." As she cried numerous memories poured out into tears, wetting Miwa's outfit. Miwa began rubbing soothing circles on her back, and whispering reassuring soft words in her ear, exactly what her older brother would do, now all that's left is a…

Kiss on her temple. Miwa just kissed her on her temple. Nienna was so surprised she actually stopped crying, but all that made her tired. Her eyelids felt heavy, soon enough she found them closed and she found herself relaxing in Miwa's arms. "Miwa-san…Arigato ne." she mumbled.

"Hoy, you're not planning to sleep on me are you?" Miwa asked, but a little too late. He picked her up and sat on the couch, her head resting on his chest. "Then again, I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while…"

* * *

**Ok, so this is 1 out of 2 with the Nienna and Miwa moments...TeeHee. Ok so please leave a review answering this question: What OC pairing do you wish to see in this fanfic!?**

**Translations:**

**"Solo Live da…"-It's the Solo Live...**

**"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Card Capital tachi!"- Good morning Card Capital!**

**"Dou itashiamshite."- You're welcome.**

**"Tanoshimi ne!"- Look forward to it!**

**"Ja, mata ne!"-See you later!**

**"Makasete toke!"-Leave it to me!**

**"Ganbaru yo, Lady danchou."- Good luck, Boss Lady.**

**"Itte!" Ow!**

**"Hontou da!"- It really is!**

**"Domo."-Thank you.**

**"Are wa?"- Is that?**

**"Aichi no Aura." Aichi's Aura**

**"Idol Sensation wa kimatta." - The Idol sensation has arrived**

**"Moshi Moshi?"- Hello? (Use only with telephone conversations)**

**"Kiotsukete ne."-Please be careful.**

**Songs:**

**Private wars-A RISE (Love Live)**

**Welcome- Taishi Miwa**

**BelovedxSurvival- Gero (Brothers Conflict)**

**Just be Friends - Megurine Luka**

**Kibou no Shoumei- Kai Toshiki**

**Egao no Mirai- Sendou Aichi**

**And that Ladies and Gentlemen is chapter six. I'm probably gonna do it like this every Live concert, oh well :)**

**Next Episode: Umi da! (It's the Beach!)**

**Let's go swimming!**


	7. Umi da!

**Yay! Chapter Seven! I was supposed to update this yesterday, but chapter six really tired me out...Anyways this chapter is basically like a fanservice/rest episode for the photoshoot/fashionshow/concert on the nxt chappie. Oops,Spoilers! XP**

**Again thank you to HuntingStarlight (Ren-Sama) and Kujo Kazusa**

**Enjoy the show!**

* * *

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the show! Today we have the country's top Idol unit; Sweet Starn! Dozo!"

Applauds and cheers came from the audience as the three Idol unit came in, wearing their school uniforms. They sat on the lime green couch, next to the host. "Now let's get started, I've heard that you're taking boys into the academy. Care to tell us why?"

It was Kairi who answered, "Well, we simply wanted to expand our borders, we wanted an equal level of gender in the world of idols for a more radiant world."

"I also have a few clips here about the new students." The video screen behind the host played the grande performance. "What do you have to say about these students?"

"Well," Crystal began "They all have surprisingly amazing talent, Sweet Starn has never been more happy with their training results in their first performances. And we guarantee even more of them soon."

"We as Sweet Starn promise to give you a brand new kind of Radiance." Nienna finished.

"Tanoshimi ne!" the three waved to the audience. "Thank you ladies. Ladies and Gentlemen, Sweet Starn!"

The TV blinked off. "Ah! We were on TV!" Naoki messed up his hair, "I feel so psyched!"

Crystal stood up, raising a glass full of soda (she's not the drunk type), "Thanks to everyone, our first live was a success! Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!"

"And to celebrate….

* * *

"Umi da!" Kairi exclaimed running to the sandy shore. "The beach?" said Aichi. We'll be staying up there." Said Crystal pointing to a lovely cottage just up on a hill near the beach. "Is that yours?" Miwa asked looking up at it. "It's one of my family's many vacation houses."

"Exactly how rich are you?" Miwa questioned. "Crystal-san is the heiress of the Kuchira fashion company after her older-sister, and vice principal Ruby." Nienna explained catching up on the chatter. "Heiress huh?"

Crystal giggled, "Nienna, used to be one of my personal bodyguards." Nienna flushed in response, "Don't rub it in…"

"Kairi! Don't get wet just yet! We still need to unpack!" Crystal called out to the bluenette who nearly splashed in the salt water. "Hai…"

Crystal was at the head of the group, she opened the door to the cottage for a little surprise. Shin, Kamui, Emi, Morikawa and Izaki were all inside playing Vanguard. "Manager!" Aichi said, happily, causing everyone to postpone their games and turn. ''Aichi!" they ran up to hug him. "Your performance was awesome!" 'It's so nice to see everyone."

"I figured your celebration could use a little bit more company." Said Crystal closing the door. "Saa, let's unpack, and we'll hit the beach!"

* * *

"The beach! We get to go swimming! Thank you God for this wonderful opportunity!" Morikawa screamed. _And I get to see Sweet Starn in Swimsuits! _

"Umi wa yappari saikou!" Morikawa and Kairi yelled in unison both breathing the salty air. Kairi suddenly felt a wave of water splash onto her and her skyblue striped swimsuit. She looked to see Naoki in just simple red trunks, his hair wet and water beads dripping down his toned chest and abs. Kairi felt color rush into her cheeks which disappeared as she was tackled to the water by the redhead.

"Naoki! Don't you dare touch Kairi-sama!" Morikawa yelled jumping in as the two came up from beneath gasping for air. "Why you…" Kairi grumbled as Naoki laughed. She splashed water into his face "Hora!" Naoki grumbled and they engaged in a splash war.

"Kairi-chan wait for me!" Emi splashed on top of her. "Emi-san!" Kamui followed. An even bigger splash war occurred.

The rest stayed on shore. Without nothing to do Aichi challenged Kai and Miwa to a Cardfight, with Crystal and Nienna watching from behind. Miwa and Kai went up first.

"Stand up,"

"The,"

"Vanguard!"

* * *

After an intense seven minutes of battling it ended up with Miwa having six damage and Kai four.

"Vanguard wa sugoi ne." Crystal nudged Nienna, "I know where you're getting at," she nudged her back.

"Sou da, Nienna you Cardfight right?" Aichi asked, suddenly jumpy. "Like I said, it's just a hobby…"

"Cardfight me, come on it'll be fun!" Miwa urged as Kai got up his seat. "I-I couldn't even if I did I'm just a beginner and-" "Sit. Down" She was cut off when Crystal took her by the shoulders and pushed her to sit on the small stool. _Eh? _She looked at her hand to see that her deck was there. And that Miwa had already started shuffling his deck and his Vanguard card in place. "Giving up?" he teased. "Crystal, when I'm done with this…" "Only if you win." She retorted back.

Nienna picked her Vanguard; the Angelic Liberator. She placed it face down and shuffled her deck, after drawing her hand she and Miwa said together in unison

"Stand up"

"The" Nienna surprised Kai, unintentionally.

"Vanguard!"

* * *

And so the battle ended with Nienna losing and Miwa having only one damage. "Don't tell me that was your first time actually playing it?" "It's my second time." Nienna answered, keeping her cards. "The first one was with my brother."

Miwa received a flashback of last night. Her agonizing voice still rang in his ears _Oniisama….is dead! She never told them huh? _he thought

"Now that I think about it, you went to visit your brother the night before the concert, how is he?" Crystal asked. "He's fine." Nienna answered keeping the cool profile on. "That's good news."

"Oy, Crystal-chan, Nienna-chan come join us!" Kairi hollered out.

"Hai!" said Crystal taking of the white vest that covered her orange bikini. Morikawa nosebleeded, "Izaki-san would you like to join us?" Crystal asked, the brunette who had gone silent for the past episode, (really sorry about that)

Izaki blushed slightly, "I'm not really sure-" "Come on!" Crystal grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the waves.

"Hora, Nienna- san you should join them." Shin said pointing to the cool, clear waves. "Gomen, I didn't bring a swimsuit with me." Nienna admitted, walking towards the cottage. Unbeknownst to her that Miwa was following. Meanwhile back underneath the umbrella Aichi and Kai were about to have a cardfight

* * *

Nienna stopped "What do you want?"

"You're not planning to tell them are you?"Miwa questioned, his tone serious

"They don't need to know. They don't need to suffer, especially Crystal …"

"And you don't?"

"It's what's best." Nienna replies before entering the cottage.

* * *

"Lunch!" Crystal hollered out, holding out a plate of chicken. The group splashed out of the water and out on to the shore. Shin came with towels so everyone could dry off before eventually digging in.

Nienna came back wearing a completely different get-up; An orange tank top with two fuchsia, yellow, and orange colored frills above the chest and below it, lined with red. The bottom one has a few pieces of gems attached to every few inches, while the top one has a big pink gemstone in the center that is held in place by a silver piece, attached to the red neck strap with tiny gems on it. The sleeves resemble the frills of her top, it came with a dark brown rope necklace, and gold bangles. She wore brown denim short pants with furry white material lining the bottom cuff of each leg, and pockets. There is golden detailing on each side, and on each furry part of the leg is a thin red band with beads decorating it. The belt of the pants have big blue spheres decorating it. The bottoms of the shorts is lined with fluffy material and a red rope covered in beads. It comes with a red and blue leg accessory made of rope. And lastly, she wore simple brown gladiator styled sandals with green and red beads on the straps.

"Ara, Nienna. You changed, Doshitano?" Crystal asked, handing her a plate with her favorite sushi on it. "It felt more relaxing." The noirette replied.

"Nee after lunch, let's play volleyball!" Kairi suggested, spinning the ball on her finger. "Ara, I haven't had sports in a while…"

"Yosh, I'm totally gonnna beat you in the sand!" Naoki fistpumped. "As if." Kairi scoffed,the two raced back near the waves serving and spiking the ball as they went.

Crystal heard her phone chime. She picked it up to see a text message "Peri-Neechan?" It was Crystal's older sister Peridot. She read the text "Eh?!" "Doshitano?" "Peridot-neechan wants to invite Sweet Starn and the new students to perform in a photoshoot for Garnet-chan's newest fashion line."

"So Soon?"

"Isn't this exciting?!" Crystal's eyes gleamed, Nienna backed away a little nervous.

"We're probably gonna have the best concert-full years of our lives! Maybe Sapphire-Oneesama will have them play in a drama! Kya, I can't wait for a Kai and Aichi to play!" Crystal began to fangirl. Nienna sweatdropped. "We have to do dramas again? I hope I don't work with the romantic ones, I feel so stupid in that genre…"

"What are you gonna be looking forward to Nienna-san?" Crystal asked her. The said noirette looked out onto the waves. "Not much." She answered nonchalantly. "Oh, Nienna."

Their beach day lasted until sunset when everyone was simply tired and wanted to relax watching the sun slowly dip into the horizon, the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore, and the cool crisp air blowing in their face.. "It's so beautiful…" Aichi commented. "Demo, what should we do now, I'm bored!' Kairi whined, totally killing the mood.

The crowd applauded and Crystal stood up. "It's getting late, we should head back." She said. "In exchange, let's have a barbecue!" "Osu!"

* * *

Barbecue preparations were going underway. Kamui, Emi and Aichi were in charge of the vegetables (Kamui and Aichi were jerking tears over onions). Kai, Crystal and Naoki were in charge of meat, while Misaki and Kairi were in charge of rice, Nienna and Shin were outside chopping the wood "Nienna-san wa…hontou ni tsuyoi desu ne." Shin sweatdropped as Nienna was practically swinging her axe down on the log, while Shin was using a hatchet.

* * *

"Ja, Itadakimasu!"

"The stars are really pretty!" Emi gazed up. "Sou desu ne" Crystal agreed, she had placed a white vest over her orange top and her bottom was replaced with skyblue denim shorts. "It's like the view you see back at Boot Camp…" Kairi added, changed into a grey polo vest and a blue asymmetric skirt. "You were the _only _one in boot camp…" Nienna scoffed. Kairi in turn rubbed the back of her neck.

"I remember though when we were camping with our batchmates, we would sing around the campfire until we were sleepy…" Crystal closed her eyes. "Don't tell me…" Nienna eyed her.

"Nienna-chan! Utatte!" Crystal glomped on her. "No way! Get off!" Nienna backed away. "Why do I have to?"

As Nienna was in the middle of trying to get out of Crystal glomping on her arm, she noticed a piece of folded paper on the ground. Relentlessly, she opened the paper, "Kore wa?"

"Nani Nani?" Kairi leaned in over to Nienna. "Katsu! Katsu! Zettai makene! These look like song lyrics."

In that instant Kamui flinched, he reached over the table and snatched the paper, and kept it away, blushing.

"Kamui…" Nienna daunted. "Was that supposed to be a song?"

"It's not even finished, the second verse is missing…" Kairi added. "W-W-What are you talking about?" Kamui asked laughing.

"You mean this?" Crystal held up the folded piece of paper. Kamui searched his pockets, "How did you get that?" "Mahou desu." She winked.

"Now let's see…" Crystal skimmed through the paper. "Kamui-kun, do you have a tune for this?"

Kamui went silent. "Chotto, Kamui-kun this is no time to be rude." Shin tapped him. Kamui went silent for another moment, "A little…" he blushed.

"Then in that case…" Crystal pushed a button on her cellphone. The ground started to shake and a stage erupted from the ground, with an electric guitar, a drum set, keyboard and mic, sound system and lights practically everything. "A stage?"

"I keep it in case of emergencies." Said Crystal. "Saa, Kamui-kun." Crystal grabbed his wrist and pulled him on stage. She left him to where the mic was. "Nienna-san, guitar o tetsudai." She called the noirette who climbed up and placed the electric guitar strap over her head, as Crystal went over to turn the keyboard on.

"Hey wait for me!" said Kairi jumping up on stage and headed for the drums. "Junbi wa ii?" Crystal asked. Nienna strummed the guitar, "Kotchi wa ok."

"Kamui-kun, are you ready?" Crystal asked the boy. "I think…."

"Ja, on my count…1…2..3!" Kairi played a beat to which Kamui instantly sang to.

**-Saikou no TRIGGER Start-**

**Katsu! Katsu! Zettai makene!  
Stand! Up! Let's Vanguard Fight!  
Sai! Tsuyo! Oresama saikyo!  
Fight! Fight! Let's Vanguard Fight!**

Nienna and Crystal followed with their instruments.

**Katte Katte Kachi makutte yaru nda  
Katte atarimae datte oresama saikyou…faita!**

Crystal began to sing into a microphone in front of her keyboard.

_**Makete ochikonja kurikaeshi date  
"Zenshin zenerei" susunde iku nda kyo mo…faito! **_

Kairi followed.

Megami ga miteru suteeji de shouri o purezento…

**Ore sama ride! **_(Ore-sama ride) _

Nienna shocked the crowd with the impressive back-up voice

**Finisshu horudo! **_(Finisshu Horudo!)  
_**Tada no serifu nanka jane!  
"Tsuyoi" tte **_(Katsu tame no)  
_**Imeeji ga **_(Imeeji sa)  
_**Tsuyoku naru saiko no toriga!**

Katsu Katsu Zettai makene!  
_**Stand! Up! Let's Vanguard Fight!  
**_Sai! Tsuyo! Ore-sama Saikyou!  
_**Fight! Fight! Let's Vanguard Fight!**_

(AN; **Bold-Kamui, **_**BoldItalic-Crystal,**__Italic-Nienna,_Underline-Kairi, _Italic Underline-Kamui/Nienna, __**BoldUnderline-**_**Crystal/Kamui**, _**BoldUnderlineItalic-Kamui,Kairi,Crystal**_ Normal-All)

_Katte Katte kachi makutta jishin to  
Katte Atarimae date kibun, chigau to…shitatte!_

Nienna quickly came up with the first line of the second verse, everyone else seemed to get it and followed suit

_Make te rarenai wake date aru nda  
Issho ni kachitai nakama mo iru nda kyo no…faito!_

_**Make rarenai aite ni koso shouri o shitaikara…**_

**Jishin no nai **(Yowagushi ja)  
**Oresama ni **(Katenai ze)  
**Raido shitatte shikata ga ne  
"Tsuyoi" tte **(Katsu tame no)  
**Imeeji ga **(Imeeji sa)  
**Tsuyoku naru saikou no toriga!**

During the instrumental break, as the three idols were playing they noticed different things materialized around them. Different colored jewels began to float around her, a silver chandelier with silver ribbons and white roses revolved around her. Crystal had violet and pink primroses floating around her along with blue,and pink and violet gem hearts encircling her. Kairi had blue stars revolving around her and blue gem drops rained on her along with violet stardrops.

Katsu Katsu Zettai makene!  
_**Stand! Up! Let's Vanguard Fight!  
**_Sai! Tsuyo! Ore-sama Saikyou!  
_**Fight! Fight! Let's Vanguard Fight!**_

**Katsu Katsu Zettai makene!**  
_Stand! Up! Let's Vanguard Fight!__**  
**_**Sai! Tsuyo! Ore-sama Saikyou!**  
_Fight! Fight! Let's Vanguard Fight!_

**Nakama kara **_**(Nakama kara)  
**_**Shinji rareru **_**(Shinji rareru)  
**_**Ore ni naritai dakeda ze  
Manshin ya **_**(Manshin ya)  
**_**Jishin jane **_**(Jishin jane)  
**_**Tada tsuyoku naru tame ni!**

_**Ore sama ride!**__(Ore-sama ride) _  
_**Finisshu horudo!**__(Finisshu Horudo!)  
_**Ieru ore ni raido da ze!**_  
__**"Tsuyoi" tte**__(Katsu tame no)  
__**Imeeji ga**__(Imeeji sa)  
_**Tsuyoku naru saiko no toriga!**

Saikou no Toriga! (3x)

_Katsu Katsu Zettai makene!_  
Stand! Up! Let's Vanguard Fight!_**  
**_**Sai! Tsuyo! Ore-sama Saikyou!**  
Fight! Fight! Let's Vanguard Fight!

**-Saikyou no Toriga End-**

"That song is awesome!" Kairi squealed. "Kamui-kun you're a genius!" Kamui blushed. "That felt good." Nienna added putting the guitar back on its stand. The group below them applauded and cheered.

"Kamui-kun sugoi!" Aichi commented as the four came off stage. "Ah that was a good workout!" Kairi stretched. "Nee Kamui," Crystal tapped on the young boy. "Do you mind if we keep that song for safekeeping?"

"Chotto Kuri," Nienna said, reasoning, "Kamui made that, we can't just take it-"

"It's alright."

"Chotto Kamui," Nienna exclaimed. But only found the folded paper being handed to her. "I'll let you have it," Kamui smiled at her. Nienna sighed and took the paper. "But only use it when all of you sing, got it?" Kamui pressed forward. Nienna nodded "Wakatta. Shake on it." She held her hand out and Kamui took it.

* * *

"Ah that felt great!" Kaichi stretched again coming out the bathroom and a nice warm shower. "Nao-chi, your turn." She called to the red-head. She made her way back to her bed, totally forgetting about the small step that was in front of her. Her arms flailed about. "Kairi!" Naoki reached out to catch her a little too late.

Kairi ended falling on top of Naoki "Ow…" she shook her head and blushed as she was staring straight into Naoki's yellow olive orbs, and Naoki into her blue ones. Both blushed hard, not to mention they were mere centimeters apart. _Ah…I could just kiss her if I wanted to right now…_ Naoki mentally slapped himself, "Daijobu ka?" came out of his mouth instead. "Yeah." Kairi got up still blushing. "Sorry about that, I'm going ahead. Oyasumi." She went over to her bed, lay down and quickly wrapped the sheets over her. _Why is my heart beating so fast? Don't tell me…_

Naoki stared at her a little while longer before eventually going into the bathroom and closing the door with a click.

* * *

**Kamui, you lucky bastard, you got to sing with Sweet Starn (TEEHEE). Phew that was tiring, I really have to keep up with the pairings in this thing...**

**So here's a question for the fans; Should Kamui be part of the Idol program? Leave your answer in the reviews!**

**Translations: **

**"Kanpai!"-Cheers**

**"Umi wa yappari saikou!" - The sea is definitely the best!**

**"Vanguard wa sugoi ne."- Vanguard really is amazing.**

**"Nienna-san wa…hontou ni tsuyoi desu ne." - Nienna-san is really strong**

**"Nienna-chan! Utatte!"-Nienna-chan! Sing for us!**

**"Nani Nani?"- What is it?**

**"Mahou desu."- Magic (Mahou)**

**"Saa, Kamui-kun."-Come on kamui-kun**

**"Nienna-san, guitar o tetsudai."-Nienna, help us out with the guitar**

**"Junbi wa ii?"-Is everyone ready?**

**"Kotchi wa ok."- My side is ok.**

**"Oyasumi."- Goodnight**

**Song: Saikyou no Trigger - (Which is originally sung by) Katsuragi Kamui**

**Next Episode: Hana no Parade (Parade of Flowers)**

**Kagayake! Kokoro no Hana! (Shine! The Heart's Flower)**


	8. Hana no Parade

**Hello people! I am super sorry for my extremely long absence! I hope you haven't forgotten me! :( Ok here's what happened; Cousin's recital, Internet problems, baking lessons, writers block, sudden unexplained fatigue, dehydration problems...That's it, more or less.**

**Anyway latest chapter with 4,780 words! :o NEW RECORD! **

**Thank you guys so much for the support please enjoy, and I promise I will never make this long period of absence happen EVER again. (Although since school is almost here, I might only be able to update every Sunday. And I PROMISE I will!**

* * *

Nienna sat up on her bed. She gave a silent yawn and blinked away the sleepiness from her eyes. She looked over to the other side of the room where Crystal lay still sleeping. It was a Saturday after all. Cautiously Nienna lifted up her pillow. Underneath it lay a folded piece of paper. She opened it slowly, and when she opened it completely, her heart sank. It was her brother's death certificate, the body had been sent straight to the morgue, so obviously, there was no funeral.

Nienna gritted her teeth, crumpled the paper and stuffed it in her drawer. She had no heart to get rid of it, she just wanted it out of her sight. _I...still can't believe he's gone. _Whenever she thought of that phone call, her mind would shatter, and slowly piece together when she thought of Miwa comforting her. _I'll have to thank him soon... _The thought was abruptly stopped by the sound of their doorbell. Nienna pushed off the sheets completely, before going to see who it was.

Nienna opened the door to a woman in her twenties with yellowgreen hair and honey eyes. "Hi!" She greeted. "Peridot-sama." Nienna greeted back. "No need to add the -sama anymore!" She waved, "You're no longer working for us remember? You're a full Idol now, I should be the one saying -sama!"

Nienna waved her hands in front of her, "Ah, sumimasen!(Sorry!)" "Is Crystal up yet?" Peridot asked. "I'm afraid she isn't." The noirette answered her, "Please come in. Should I wake her up?" "Oh, don't bother." Peridot entered and sat on the couch. "She must be tired, she's been busy all week I presume?"

"Busy training the new recruits." Nienna answered sheepishly. "Can I get you anything?" "Maybe I'll join you for morning tea." Peridot knew the noirette of course. Back when Nienna was working for them, she would wake up the earliest, just to have tea. Nienna nodded and went over to the kitchen to prepare.

While Nienna went to the kitchen. Aichi just woke up, and was about to come down the stairs when he saw Peridot. "Ano...Dare desu ka?(Who are you?)" Aichi asked politely, not wanting to startle the guest. "Anata wa...(You're)" Peridot took in Aichi's appearance, "Sendou Aichi!" She practically screamed. "It's absolutely wonderful to meet you! I'm Crystal's sister; Kuchira Peridot!"

Aichi was sort of taken aback by her sudden burst, "It's nice to meet you..." Aichi replied nervously . "Um, do you want to see Crystal?"

"She's still sleeping..." Peridot waved. Just then, Nienna came back, a tray of tea in her hands. "Ah, ohayou, Aichi." The noirette greeted. "Ohayou..." Aichi returned the greeting.

"So, Peridot-san, what is it you wanted to tell Crystal?" Nienna asked as the three had morning tea. "Ah, I sent her a message when you were on the beach..." "Ah, was it the message about the fashion show?" "Eh."

"Fashion show?" Aichi asked, confused. "Peridot-san is a photographer, but she also organizes some of Sweet Starn's concerts. You can kinda say she's our manager." Nienna explained.

"Garnet, one of our younger siblings, has just finished designing a new fashion line, and naturally she'd want Sweet Starn to model them," Peridot added. "But, after seeing your live performance, Garnet wants you and the other new students to model the rest of the line!"

"All of us?!" Aichi was clearly surprised. "Well, girls only. And you are definitely the cutest!" Peridot squealed. "Ah, arigato..." Aichi rubbed the back of his neck. _Don't tell me Crystal and the others are the only ones who know I'm a boy... _

They heard the familiar clicking of a door upstairs. "Ah, Crystal-chan!" Peridot waved to the lavenderhead. "Ah, Peri-neechan..." she replied sleepily.

* * *

"Wait, you want us to model for a fashion show?!" It was Miwa's turn to be surprised. It was now eight in the morning and everyone settled in the living room after breakfast. "It appears so." Nienna answered, arms crossed over her chest, but not in her cool profile manner.

"Ah, it's been so long since we did a fashion show!" Kairi stretched. "Last time we had one Nienna-chan was-" "Don't say it!" Nienna shouted. "Oh, I remember." Peridot brightened, "Nienna-chan was so cute back then!" "I don't want to talk about it!" Nienna flushed.

"Are, doshitano?(Oh,What's the matter?)" Miwa asked, curiosity peaked his interest in the topic. "Last time we did a fashion show, Garnet-san made Nienna wear something pink..." Kairi said with a chuckle. "I despise that color..." Nienna grumbled.

"Why?" Naoki asked, like he didn't notice it (Which I seriously think he did). "I think you'd look good in it." Misaki teased. "It was terrible..." Nienna drooped.

Peridot took out her phone, a holographic screen appeared showing Nienna and what she was wearing. "Chotto, Peridot-san!" Nienna flushed even more. Nienna was wearing A pale buttercream yellow, heart shaped lacey top with sections of pink and white ruffles lining it. The chest had a piece on top that is shaped like a pink heart with white ruffles lining it and a big lilac bow with a gold heart in the center. The gold also had round and waterdrop beads attached the the bottom. The top sleeves had pink and white ruffles at the edges with a pink ribbon tying at the opening, and the sleeves hand just slightly off the shoulder, so to secure the top it comes with a pink string that ties around the neck as a bow. It came with a ruffled wrist cuff with a small purple heart on top of a pink band.

The skirt was pink with a slight pleat, it had two pale buttercream yellow frilly sections

that resemble pockets, both with a lilac bow that had a gold heart in the center with chains underneath the heart, matching the tops' decorations. At the very bottom are pale pink ruffled lining and buttercream laces.

The shoes were pink loafers with pale brown heels. At the tongue of the shoes are lilac bows with pink hearts at the center, under it is a piece of bright green frill attached. It had below the knee, pale buttercream yellow socks with small pastel hearts printed all over them to match the skirt and top. At the very top are white cuffed segments with pink straps.

Aichi blushed a little, "N-Nienna-san, sugoi! It totally suits you!" "That's just Nienna's gift..." Crystal explained. "Hadzukashi desu!(It's embarrassing)" Nienna turned away."Hontou? I think you look cute in pink." Miwa grinned.

"Dewa, I'd like all of you to join Sweet Starn with the fashion show." Peridot requested. " Mochiron." Miwa replied. It was already eight thirty. "We should be going." Said Peridot. " I already have transportation."

"We'll be going now?" Kairi was surprised to hear.

Peri didn't answer but instead opened the door. What awaited them outside clearly left the group in awe. "Ara,"

"You have a Limo!? Sweet!" Naoki fistpumped. "Peri-neechan..." Crystal sweatdropped, to which Peridot gave a small giggle in reply.

* * *

"Wah! Suge!" Naoki exclaimed as the limo drove past the bustling city. Miwa and Aichi who had window seats were peeking out them with interest.

"Ara, you two look like you haven't seen this side of the city!" Crystal gave a small giggle.

"Well, it's just that we've been spending a lot of time at Pri-Aca, we kinda miss the city..." Aichi said sheepishly.

"Hontou ni Kirei desu ne,(It really is beautiful)" Peridot sighed, gazing outside as well.

The Limo made a turn around the curb, and after a few moments,they arrived at a huge, grand building with what seemed like a mall and a small but pink store beside it.

"It's really big." Misaki commented as she got out, and looked up at the building. "It's funny how our company's rivals are next door." Crystal informed.

"You mean these two?" Aichi asked. "Prism Stone and Dear Crown." Nienna hopped out "They've been Starlight fashion's rivals for four years..."

The big sliding doors to te building opened, revealing a young girl, estimated ten years old, had long glossy red hair, a purple bow sticking out from behind her head and orange topaz eyes which brightened after seeing a certain noirette. "Nienna-san!" the little girl ran up to her.

Nienna flinched as the little girl wrapped her small arms around the noirette's waist. "You came back for me, my prince!" she breathed. "Garnet-chan..." Nienna sweatdropped as she greeted her.

"Now that you're here..." the red head looked up to Nienna, topaz eyes gleaming and shaking with excitement, "Does this mean we can get married?" "For the last time Garnet, we're not getting married!"

"But why?" The redhead whined, finally releasing the noirette and pouting. "Because one: you're underage, and two: I'M A GIRL!" Nienna clearly emphasized her point by pointing to her chest.

"Aw, you don't have to be shy!" Garnet glomped Nienna yet again and this time she rubbed against her like a cat. "After all, Love has no boundaries!" "But I do!" Nienna said furiously, trying to push the redhead away, but to no avail.

"Prince?" Misaki pondered. "Ah, Nienna saved Garnet from drowning. Garnet was really young back then, so she thought Nienna was her dreamed prince charming." Crystal explained with a wry smile.

Garnet tugged on Nienna's arm "Come on, my prince!" Nienna could only sigh as she was being dragged by the redhead. "Saa, ikimashou?"

* * *

The new trainees were in awe by the beautiful, royal, interior of the building. It seemed like a museum of fashion, seeing all the different pictures of models wearing Starlight brand's best coords, along with mannequins dressed in some coords concealed in glass cases.

"Who are all these people?" Aichi asked. "Before Sweet Starn was formed," Nienna began to explain,also trying to withstand Garnet's rather uncomfortable grasp, "Crystal was also a member of Jewel Sisters. Her siblings were idols too."

"Then these are all of your siblings?" Miwa asked. "Not all of them, Amethyst and Diamond weren't born, and Garnet was still very young when Jewel Sisters took the stage." "Still, you've got a big family." Naoki commented.

"Are, is that Topaz?" Misaki paused as they passed the said orangehead. "Then who is the the other one?" Naoki asked pointing to the girl beside Topaz. She had emerald hair tied in a rather thick braid, and black glossy eyes. "That would be-" "Emerald-neesan!" Kairi was cut off as Garnet, finally, let go of Nienna and ran up to the exact same girl in the picture, only she was more grown up now.

An "Ara" came out of the said sister's mouth as young Garnet ran up to hug her. "Ara, Emerald-neesan, back from Russia so soon?" Crystal walked up to her. "Eh. I've been away far too long, I wanted to see how my sisters were doing." she emphasized her point by patting Crystal's lavender hair.

Emerald's eyes then looked to the trainees. "Ara, Crystal-chan. Are these?" "Hai. Let me introduce to you; Sendou Aichi, Ishida Naoki, Tokura Misaki, soshite, Taishi Miwa."

"Konnichiwa!" The said four greeted. "Ara, Kai-kun, you've grown." Emerald commented smiling at the brunette.

"Ah, I totally forgot you guys are cousins!" Kairi exclaimed. Kai stepped up, "Hisashiburi desu.(It's been awhile)" he answered cooly.

Garnet turned her head, arms still around Emerald's waist. She looked up to the brunette and stared. Kai looked down,"Nanda?" Garnet flinched slightly._We have a scary cousin! _ Garnet thought as she pictured a somewhat reversed Kai in her mind.

* * *

The group gasped in awe as they saw the coords they were going to wear in glass cases.

"Garnet-chan, suteki!(They're lovely!)" Crystal exclaimed as they went over to their respective coords.

Crystal's coord was The Classical Waltz Coord; A gold yellow tube top with silver lining, and a silver heart on the center area with two tiny pink gems, wrapped below the cleavage is a pink bow. And below the top were pink frills that matched the short detached sleeves. The skirt had a silver belt and was soft pink in color and was simply draped around the mannequin. A yellow flower piece sat on top of it, lined in silver and a small silver bead chain dangled from it. And tho shoes to match it were gold pumps with ankle straps and two silver stripes with pink gems across the toe of the shoes.

Nienna took a good long look at her coord; the Flower Pirouette coord; A blue gradiant top with light blue ruffled straps and a gold ornament at the chest, above it was a light blue flower with a green gem in it. It had a dark blue choker and white, elbow length, fingerless gloves with dark blue ruffled garter ends. The skirt had three layers. The first layer was dark blue ,light blue at the ends, and had an armour-like pleat, each pleat had gold designing on it. The other two layers were light blue and had a curved shoes were dark blue, light blue heels, brown toes and white, flower embroidered, socks. It also came with a dark blue bow with pale butterfly imprints and a light blue flower that had white frills hanging down from it and green and purple rose earrings with blue drops dangling from them.

Kairi's eyes practically gleamed when she saw her coord; The Fairy Tail Coord. A teal-green and white inspired corset blouse that was held together with gold and light brown strings and straps. It had a frilled choker that had a mint flower on the side, and a necklace with an emerald in the center, as well as brown gloves with small mint colored flowers. The skirt was minty green and had two layers. In the center of the top layer is a green section with gold designs and brown lining. At the top of this design are small mint flowers, connecting to a single gold stringy object around the skirt that has small blue jewels on it. The shoes were dark green boots with gold toe, heel, and top of boot. At the top section were big mint flowers and going down the center are small strings. The shoes were worn with skin toned, gradiant stockings laced up with white string.

Misaki's was the Floral Alps Coord. A pink top with loose, off the shoulder sleeves with white tulle cuffs that have pink string ribbon sewn threw them. The corset part is blue with pink flowers and string, and white tulle to match the sleeves and lining of the top. At both sides of the chest were flower bunches with pink string that ties around the neck, lined with white tulle. A blue skirt with white tulle with pink string, many flowers printed all over it, and white, very thin lining. Underneath of it is a pale yellow layer. It had blue pumps with flowered print and short white socks. It even came with a white, detailed band with two big pink flowers on it and pink bow earrings with pink flowers in the center.

Aichi looked up to his Coord with a blush "Aqua...Lace Coord." _It's really pretty..._An aqua tank top with pale blue ruffles at the bottom and a flowery print all over the top. In the middle are white tulle-like markings with cross lace type pink strings connecting the two sides. This matches the pink bow that ties at the neck, where it connects the two sides of a dull yellow shawl. The shawl's edge has a wave like shape, and it is covered with hazelnut colored lace came with aqua gloves with pink ribbons and white laces at the wrist with a blue rose. An aqua skirt with flowery prints all over and a layer of white ruffles beneath it. On top was a dull, yellow coloring layer with small pink lines and flower petal or jewel designs and white tulle the side edges, some pink ribbons. The boots were tall, aqua, peep toe boots with creamy white lining, and white ruffles on top, matching the pink cross style pink strings which ties up till the ankle. And lastly, A blue-white headband almost styled like a bonnet composed of laces with a big purple to blue grading flower pinned to the blue ribbon earrings with some laces underneath it.

"Dou," Emerald interrupted their staring in awe. "Do you like them?" "Suteki desu." Misaki answered. "Yokatta.(Thank goodness)" Garnet sighed with relief. "With this Sapphire-neesan will definitely accept me as a Starlight designer!" she fistpumped.

"Gokigen yo." a deep mature velvety voice rang from behind. Ruby and Topaz appeared from the doorway. Ruby didn't look happy to see them.

"Ruby-neesama" "Ruby-sama." Crystal addressed and Nienna knelt on one knee. Ruby then looked to the newbies. _Amateurs..._ she wanted to scowl at them. She sent a glare to Nienna who replied with a similar stare. Their eyes spoke.

_"You better not disappoint me.."_

_"They will be the greatest idols you have yet to see."_

Ruby turned tail, her hair complimenting her sudden movement, and stormed off in a graceful manner.

"She's really scary..." Kairi whispered loud enough for at least Crystal to hear. "Ma,ne." She sweatdropped.

Topaz, who remained by the doorstep sighed. "Sorry 'bout that." She rubbed the back of her head. "Ruby's just not good with boys."

"Except with Amber-niisan. Hmph!" a new girl walked in. She looked exactly like Sapphire, but way, way younger, and she had that Prima-Donna air around her. "Kuchira Diamond." she introduced herself tossing some of her hair over her shoulder "Future Idol and Model."

"Nice try, Dia." Nienna scoffed. "You're just jealous!" Dia chuckled rather haughtily. "You're both jealous of each other, we get it!" Kairi exclaimed, getting laughs from the other members.

"Gokigen yo, Idol-tachi." Sapphire's voice clearly rang in their ears. Lo and behold there she was by the doorway, with a Amethyst beside her, pink hair and blue eyes like Sapphires.

"Gokigen yo." All the present Kuchira sisters and Nienna greeted the elder sibling. "Wah, all the Jewel Sisters are here!" Aichi's face brightened. "Aichi..." Crystal was surprised by his sudden gesture.

"Ah, Sumimasen!" Aichi waved his arms in front of him blushing like a tomato. "I'm just really honored and..." he trailed off mid-sentence when Sapphire placed an affectionate hand on his cheek. "Sendou Aichi." she called out to him. Aichi then felt this heavenly bliss, the nervousness he felt earlier upon meeting them disappeared, and it felt like he was on a cloud.

"If only you were a girl!" Sapphire drooped, crying waterfalls. "I wish you were one of my sisters!"

"Eh?" Garnet practically yelped. "Aichi wa otoko?!(Aichi's a boy?)" Topaz exclaimed, flinching.

Peridot walked over to Aichi and touched his chest, her hands roamed over all over his upper body. Kai glared daggers at his cousin, but she was too focused on Aichi. "He's flat. Then maybe..."

Peridot's hand began to roam down towards his pants- "Hoy!" Kai shouted unconsciously, he looked away, a very light blush on his cheeks. "So you really do like her!...Him!" Peridot stopped and shouted at the brunette. "I can't believe you're a homo..." she grumbled. "But still! I can't believe you're a boy either!" she cried waterfalls as she hugged Aichi to her chest. "Can I borrow you?" "No." Kai immediately answered, practically grabbing Aichi from her.

Aichi flushed, badly. "Kai-kun..." he said softly as Kai still held his wrist, not to mention an arm wrapped around his shoulders. _Must. Keep. Away. From. Vultures. _Kai's mind said like a to do list.

Crystal smiled slyly, _Ara, Ara, you let your guard down dear cousin..._ The Kuchira sisters smiled the same way along with a few mischievous chuckles.

"Hoy..." was all Naoki could say. "Those two should really get a room!" Kairi added. "Ma, ma. Let's not rush into things." said Miwa, patting Kairi on the shoulder. "Still, I wonder why those two haven't had a relationship yet?" Misaki added with a smile.

Suddenly Garnet's phone rang."Moshi-moshi? Kamui-kun! Mou, doko da yo? The show is gonna start soon!" After a few words from Kamui on the other line, she disconnected. "Sapphire-neesama. Kamui-kun will be here shortly." the redhead informed.

"Kamui-kun?" Had Aichi heard the name right. "Eh." Sapphire answered. "I saw Kamui-kun's potential after hearing the new song you guys sang back at the beach."

"How?"

"Crystal-san sent me a recording."

"Nienna still has to do some revisions and lyrics though..." said Crystal.

"I also visited him last weekend." Sapphire said. "And guess what?"

"Don't tell me..." Aichi couldn't believe it.

"Kamui received a special Pri-Aca scholarship!" Sapphire announced.

Everyone gasped. "Maji desu ka? (Are you serious?)" Naoki blurted out.

Suddenly rapid footsteps could be heard, after a screeching slide, Kamui appeared at the doorway. "Maji da yo. Ore-sama, Idol ni narimasu! (Oh, I'm serious. The great Kamui will become an Idol!)"

"Kamui-kun!" Aichi ran up to hug the younger boy.

"Yay!" Crystal and Kairi high-fived, glad to hear the news.

"Soro-soro jikan dayo.(It's almost time)" Topaz said pointing to the time which was five minutes to twelve. "Jikan wa hayai. (Time flies fast)" Nienna stated.

Suddenly the coords within the glass cases began to disintegrate, and out from a slot in the bottom, the cards came out.

"Ikimashou." Nienna said, cards and determination equipped. "Un." the others nodded. "See you guys." Aichi waved before catching up with the others.

* * *

The five of them ran up to the changing booths, after each placed the corresponding cards, the curtains rose like always and each member dashed on the glowing runway, the clothes just popping on them.

They appeared on the stage, the others watching from the back. Garnet was still in front finishing her speech before eventually introducing her creation, "Without further ado. I present to you all; Hana no Parade!" then she exited. The crowd hushed.

**-Prism Spiral Start-**

**Nienna: **(Take me, take me higher)

**Misaki: **Koi wa Shoot, shoot

**Kairi: **(Take me, take me higher)

**Crystal: **Tama ni Cute, cute

(Take me, take me higher)

**Aichi: **Itsumo Love you

**Aichi: **Miracle wo yori dori midori

**Kairi: **Kakko tsuketa hoshi tachi, kirari

**Misaki: **Kyun to shiteru mahiru no tsuki to

**Nienna: **Mawaru, odoru

As they performed all of their Idol Aura's appeared, and Misaki's Idol Aura was born. Green, shiny vines sprouted and shrank at her feet and hot pink flowers with blue centers and translucent green leaves danced around her.

**Crystal: **Mai agaru romance

**Misaki: **Tabi datsu shunkan

**Nienna: **Ikutsumo no kirakira wo

**Kairi: **Chiribamete My friend, Hikare!

**Aichi: **I love you.I want you.I need you, kanari

Tadori tsuita yume no hotori

**Misaki: **Kuchibiru ni,

**Nienna: **Melody to

**Aichi: **Mahō kaketa mama, dokomade mo...

**Crystal: **Iro toridori no loop,

**Kairi: **Egaiteta

**Nienna/Crystal: **(Take me, take me higher)

**Aichi: **Koi wa Shoot, shoot

**Kairi/Misaki: **(Take me, take me higher)

**Aichi: **Tama ni Cute, cute

**Nienna: **(Take me, take me higher)

**Aichi: **Itsumo Love you

**Nienna: **(Take me, Take me higher, higher, higher)

**-Prism Spiral End-**

"That was flowery intense!'" Kamui fistpumped as the five came backstage. "I felt good." Aichi admitted. He looked to Kai who had been staring at him. Cerulean orbs met with teal. "Kai-kun..." Aichi breathed, his voice rose to panic, "Kai-kun, your nose is bleeding!"

Kai didn't seem bothered by it though. He mindlessly accepted the tissues given to him by Topaz. His attention was all on Aichi, the Aqua Lace Coord made him look like an expensive collectors doll. And Kai wanted to own him...

"Omedato, Idol-tachi!" Sapphire applauded. "Sweet Starn's trainng has clearly paid off." The group sighed in a mixture of relief and happiness.

"I'd like to give you all one final Idol task." The news was shocking. _Final?_

"Your last idol task is;..." the suspense was killing, even for Kairi. "Continue your Idol tasks as an Idol Unit!"

"Unit?!" Kamui and Naoki jawdropped. "You guys grew up so fast..." Kairi cried waterfalls.

"Sou yo. It's time you took the stage for yourselves." Nienna smiled. "We'll still be living together, so we'll support you all the way!" Crystal gave them a thumbs up.

"Ahem." Kairi cleared her throat. "Your first order of business; Group name!"

"Team Q4!" Kamui immediately answered. Miwa gave him a noogie "Aho, we're not four, we're six!"

The group thought for a moment before Nienna came up with the best answer: "SuperNova."

"Sutekki!" Crystal clapped her hands together. "Step into the shining world of Idols and become the brightest SuperNova there is!"

"That sounds good!" Miwa commented. "Agreed." Misaki finished.

"Then on to the next step!" Kairi fistpumped. "Deciding who's leader!"

"Without a doubt." Nienna stepped forward. She raised her arm then slowly brought it down, "SuperNova no leader wa (The leader of SuperNova is)" her finger pointed at "Sendou Aichi!"

Aichi smiled, he looked at his new unit. "We wouldn't have it any other way." said Misaki.

"Saa, get out there and shine like a SuperNova!" "Osu!"

* * *

The crowd erupted in cheers and screams as Sweet Starn walked on stage. "Konnichiwa! Sweet Starn desu!"

More cheers. Then silence

"Over the past two weeks, we met six exceptional people." Kairi began.

"These people are; Katsuragi Kamui," Crystal continued.

"Taishi Miwa." Said Nienna,

"Ishida Naoki," then Kairi,

"Tokura Misaki," then Crystal,

"Kai Toshiki," Nienna again.

"Soshite, Sendou Aichi!" the three announced in unison. The crowd erupted in cheers when each name was announced. But was silenced when Nienna raised her hand.

"They've worked really hard to gain the radiance they now possess. And now with Principal Sapphire's approval, these people have created an Idol Unit that is sure to shine brighter than any star." Nienna remembered all the training they did as she spoke

Excited whispers came from the crowd. "Without further ado." Kairi started off. "Please welcome; SuperNova!" the three then exited the stage.

SuperNova came up on stage. Kai wore a white trench coat with a blue shoulder cap, a silver polo with a blue tie, black pants and shoes.

Naoki wore a white closed vest with a black and yellow striped collar, along with a green shoulder cap on his left and a sash hanging over his right and lastly black fingerless gloves.

Miwa wore a white jacket with short sleeves and the same black and yellow striped collar as Naoki, a purple shoulder cap, gold chain necklace, white pants and shoes.

Kamui wore a white vest with holes in the sleeves lined with orange, a black polo vest underneath and an orange tie and black fingerless gloves as well. Brown pants and velcro shoes finished the outfit.

Aichi wore a dark blue closed vest,lined with gold and a black wide collar, with light blue feathers on the left shoulder, over a white polo vest lined with black. On his wrists were light brown fingerless gloves. His skirt was the same dark blue, lined with gold, and a layer of white frills underneath. Lastly, black stockings, brown ankle boots with black folded cuffs and a blue flower headband

Misaki wore the exact same outfit, only instead of dark blue it was violet and instead of brown ankle boots, they were black boots and instead of black stockings, they were a pair of black shorts.

The crowd lost it...completely. There was a lot of thrashing. But the crowd became still when the lights dimmed...

**-1000% Percent LOVE Start-**

DOKIDOKI de koware sou 1000% LOVE HEY!

10!（**Miwa:**Are You Ready?）

9!（**Naoki**:Are You Ready?）

8!（**A****ichi:**Are You Ready?）

7! 6!

5!（**Misaki**:Are You Ready?）

4!（**Kai:**Are You Ready?）

3!（**Kamui:**Are You Ready?）

2! 1!

**All: **saa Let's Song! yume o utaou (**Kamui/Naoki:**Let's Shout!)

sora ni utaou (**Kamui/Naoki: **Let's Go!)

Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou

mirai no chizu o (**Miwa/Kamui/Naoki:**Yes Yes)

kimi to egakou kono REBORYŪSHON (**Aichi:**We Are)

Ikimashou (**Aichi:**STARISH)

ai o Change The Star

Check It Out!

**Miwa: **GiriGiri na mune no kodou

**Misaki: **Uh Baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou

**Miwa/Misaki: **Docchi o erabu? PURINSESU

KURAKURA chichau kurai 1000% LOVE

**Kai: **Naze ka?

**Naoki: **Kimi de

**Kai: **Afureteru

**Naoki: **Kokoro

**Kai: **Sawagu

**Kai/Naoki: **Fushigi na RAVE

**Aichi: **Mada minu seiza o

**Kamui: **Futari de tsumuide

**Aichi: **KISU yori

**Kamui: **Sugoi

**Aichi/Kamui: **Uta de sekai o tsukurou

**All: **Saa Let's Dance! yume o odorou (**Kamui/Naoki: **Let's Shout!)

sora ni odorou (**Kamui/Naoki: **Let's Go!)

yarisuginakurai ga ii sa junbi wa OK?

ichikai kiri no (**Miwa/Kamui/Naoki: **Yes Yes)

SUPESHIARU jinsei

kyoukasho ni wa (**Aichi:**We Are)

nottenai (**Aichi:**STARISH)]

ai o Change The Star

Check It Out!

Koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE

**-1000% percent Love End-**

"Konnichiwa Minna!" Aichi yelled out midst the screams. "Konnichiwa!" the rest of the group followed waving to the wild,crazy crowd.

"SuperNova desu!"

* * *

**I am so frustrated! GRRRRR! Curse you TABLET!**

**Please read and review!**

**Next Episode: Tanjobi Omedato! Aichi, Daisuki!**

**Aichi...**


	9. Tanjobi Omedato! Aichi, Daisuki!

**Konnichiwa! First of all, yes, I know this chapter was supposed to be called; Ame no Makoto (Truth's rain) But, when I was in the middle of making the plot, and I had already planned an Aichi birthday chapter and a Kaichi confession chapter, and when I went to check on the wiki, I found out that Aichi's birthday was June six! So I kinda panicked and I had to keep the Ame no Makoto chapter and come up with this, then I got writer's block because I didn't know how to write the Kaichi scene and I had a family business trip last Saturday! *Sigh* But, I am proud of this chapter, I had to do this, along with parting of the future songs. This thing is already 7,728 words! :OI keep beating my own record! Yipee!**

**So happy belated birthday Sendou Aichi and to HuntingStarlight! (Seriously though, who knew you'd have the same birthdays!)**

**Anyway enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

_NEWS FLASH!_

_"Minna-san, konnichiwa!" the newscaster greeted cheerfully. "Today's big feature is the Idol Unit; SuperNova! Founded by Sweet Starn, this idol unit is composed of six students who mysteriously received a special scholarship to the well renowned school of Prisma Academy. Deep within the school's marvellous campus, they trained under the guidance of our favorite unit; Sweet Starn. And after merely three weeks from their initial debut. Sweet Starn made the wowing announcement of SuperNova at Starlight Fashion's Hana no Parade. The fans of Sweet Starn instantly supported them. Sweet Starn's leader Nienna said; "SuperNova's members developed faster than we had expected. SuperNova will __**surely**__ bring a new light to the world of Idols!" You've heard the word ladies and gentlemen, SuperNova is an idol unit to be watched!"_

"SuperNova ni kanpai!" Nienna raised her glass full of juice. "Kanpai!" the rest followed. "SuperNova's debut was a huge success! Omedato, Idol-tachi!" Sapphire applauded. "It's only been a day since your debut and so many media companies want to interview you!"

"Hontou ni desu ka?" Aichi asked surprised. "Sou yo, SuperNova's ratings went straight through the roof!" Kairi waved her arms to emphasize her point "You're nearly catching up to us they said!"

"Suge!" Kamui and Naoki said in unison. "Mochiron." Crystal smiled at them, "You all do well during our training sessions."

"Sou da!" Crystal brightened. "Next week is the Spark Session, nee Sapphire-neesama?"

"Spark session?" Misaki repeated. "The Spark session is a competition of idols' solo performances." Sapphire explained. "If at least one of the members of a group enter the top twenty-five, they proceed to the next round called the Harmony Session."

"So you want us to join?" Aichi asked. "Sou." Crystal answered. "If you win the competition, you'll get famous in an instant!"

"Chotto, Kuri. We can't have them compete just yet." Nienna told her lavender haired friend.

"Shinpai-shinaide(Don't Worry). SuperNova has received a lot of concert requests since their debut. You can practice and gain popularity at the same time." said Sapphire.

"Sasuga ne, Sapphire-sama.(As expected of Sapphire-sama)" Nienna complimented the bluenette's luck of chance.

"Demo. Kamui-kun never got his actual solo debut..." said Kairi crossing her arms.

"Kamui-kun can be the opening act for the next concert!" Crystal suggested, her honey eyes gleaming and sparkling. "Ii na(I like the sound of that)." Nienna agreed.

"I'll call Peridot-san to make the preparations." Said Sapphire, standing up and ready to leave. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Nienna and the others bowed.

"Saa, it's getting late." Said Crystal glancing at the clock already being eleven. Kamui and Aichi yawned. "It's really time for you kids to sleep." the others got up and began to walk toward the stairs, save Nienna and Crystal.

"Nienna-san?" Aichi beckoned them to join. "We'll be up in a while." Nienna answered. "Shinpai shinaide(Don't worry)." Crystal reassured. The two waited until everyone was inside their rooms.

Nienna sighed. "Now that SuperNova has been formed you feel like you're not needed."

"Actually, I'm more worried. They're_**idols**_ now. Remember when Sweet Starn made its debut?"

"Sou, Those were hard times. I remember you would pass out after almost every concert." Nienna chuckled at the what Crystal said. "You've really grown." "So have you." the noirette stood.

"Let's make a promise." Crystal smiled brightly. Nienna turned away, a tinge on her cheeks. "N-Nani yo? We're not kids anymore."

"Iin janai (Isn't it okay if we aren't?)" Crystal nudged, already sticking out her pinkie. Nienna sighed, "Mou..." she gave up and entertwined her pinkie with her's.

"We'll always be there, for SuperNova." Crystal said, looking up to the noirette. "Nani yo, sore dake? (That's it?)" she scoffed. "Eh?" Crystal blinked. "I've already promised that, and I'm gonna keep it, until-" "My life runs out." they said in unison. Crystal chuckled, "That's the exact same thing you said when you and Kazuki were my bodyguards."

Nienna wanted to frown at the mention of her brother's name. However, she contained the emotion known as sorrow and smiled. "Taku, Nienna-san, you're not my bodyguard anymore. You're Sweet Starn's leader, and you're my best friend." Crystal stood and wrapped her arms around the noirette's shoulders, her head rested on her chest.

Nienna's eyes widened at the sudden gesture, but eventually obliged and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Sometimes, I wish you were my boyfriend." Crystal sighed. "Dame desu yo, Kuri-chan." Nienna smiled.

Nienna's smile faded when she sensed movement upstairs, she turned slightly, eyes to the second floor. From the corner of her eye, she saw a silver-eyed blonde shut the door silently. _Miwa-san?_

"Nienna-san?" Crystal had noticed the noirette's sudden action. "Oh, it's nothing." Nienna shakes her head facing the young heiress. "Ikimashou." Nienna offered her hand to which Crystal naturally accepted.

* * *

As Nienna and Crystal neared their room, Miwa had his ear pressed onto the door, only hearing synchronized footsteps. _Nani yo? Don't tell me they're a couple? _Miwa shook his head, _So? Who cares? It's not like I-_ he stopped midthought when he remembered Nienna, usually calm and cool like his best friend Kai, break down like...like that. Miwa felt a blush creep his cheeks, his neck felt hot and his thoughts were instantly Nienna-fied. _Don't tell me I'm in love?! _Miwa shook his head again. _I can't be sure just yet._

Miwa decided to stay away from the door and into bed, seeing how late it was. He tossed and turned, but he just couldn't get that scene out of his head. He was burning up. _I am not in love with Nienna, I am not in love with Nienna, I am not in love with Nienna..._ his mind repeated these words throughout the night. Whether he fell asleep or not...oh well.

* * *

The next day, Sweet Starn and SuperNova were called to the Principal's office. And it was good news. "Nienna-san called me last night, informing about which Job offer SuperNova should take first." Sapphire began, all members, all ears.

"And I do believe that you should go easy. And therefore, you're first task as official Idols is a photoshoot!"

"A photoshoot?" Naoki repeated. "Omoshiroi (Sounds interesting)" said Misaki. "It sounds perfect!" Crystal clapped her hands together. "It's a good start." Nienna agreed.

"Mochiron, Peridot-san will be our photographer." the bluenette gestured to the said sibling beside her.

"The photoshoot we'll be doing is for every Idol magazine brand in the country." Peridot announced, shocking the SuperNova members. "Every magazine-" "In the country?!" Aichi said, followed by Kamui.

"Sou, and this photoshoot's theme is something like; Senpai and Kouhai. We'll be photoshooting in teams of three. Your training teams. Saa, hajimeyou!" the honey-eyed photographer cheered.

Since it was SuperNova's first time, Sweet Starn decided to go first.

Crystal was first, wearing the Scarlet Rose Coord. A hot pink jacket with black and cream fur accents. Rose designs were on the sides of the jacket. A white camisole with black lace was underneath the jacket. A golden necklace and matching bracelet were also included. It came with cropped pants with a purple, white, navy, and black plaid design. A brown belt with a colorful butterfly on it hung right below the hips. On the left thigh, an eight-pointed star was printed. And finally red high heels with white embellishments. Rainbow-colored jewels surround a large purple jewel on the white. A butterfly anklet is also included.

"Yosh, smile!" Peridot snapped her camera. Crystal pulled off fabulous poses and expressions one after the other. She turned around and tilted her head backwards, one hand slowly raking through her long lavender locks. "Kirei..." Kamui said in daze. "Crystal-chan sugoi!" Aichi cheered as well.

Next was Nienna wearing the Striped Trench Coord; The dress consisted of what looked to be a black trench jacket with very thin white lines, worn over a dark teal shirt with white neck and four frilled layers of a white skirt. At the neck is a light teal colored bow, and around the waist is a black belt. The boots were tall and black with studded pieces around the top of the boot and ankle. Attached to one of the stud parts is a chain with a silver cross on it. And atop her head was a white teal rose corsage.

Nienna's poses at first were dull. She didn't smile, but she pulled off poses that made a nice settlement between feminine and masculine. Her initial signature pose was when she sat down, one arm propping her upper body, one knee bent, and the other arm resting on the knee. Peridot felt like drooling as she took snapshots of the noirette. "Sasuga Nienna's Gift! (As expected of Nienna's gift)" said Crystal as the others gasped in awe.

Nienna gave a smirk, before unbuckling the black belt that kept the jacket closed and throwing it over her shoulder. The group was shocked by the sudden action, but resented to silent cheers when they saw the sleeveless white turtleneck sweater with the light teal bow, the teal area below her cleavage and the four tiered white skirt with teal and white wrist cuffs for the accessories.

Nienna was already smiling and pulling off cute poses, that seemed to leap out of the picture. Her signature "cute" pose, according to Crystal; Nienna arched her back, very slightly. She popped up one foot, a finger pointed to her cheek and topping it off, a wink. The group found themselves applauding, and Miwa speechless.

"Otsukare." Kairi and Nienna high-fived as they passed by each other.

Now it was Kairi's turn. She wore the Sunny Holiday Coord. A bright orange tanktop with yellow ruffles lined the top, matching a yellow line going down the center, adorned with teal and orange buttons. Printed on the top are colorful shapes, icons, and letters. On the arms are ruffles sleeves, one being cyan and indigo with white spots, and the other teal and neon pink with line detailing. The top comes with a green string necklace with a chain on the front spelling VIVID, a red arm accessory, a yellow ruffled bracelet with teal around the band, a rainbow beaded bracelet, a single red-pink bracelet, and a rainbow banded piece with a smaller bracelet.

The skirt had two layers and began as an indigo denim on top with a single, colorful badge. Attached to the skirts belt are two green straps with a single yellow line in the center. The pleated layer underneath was composed of blue, green, yellow, and pink with a mix of lines and dots.

And finally, burnt orange boot sandals with the two section cut out and white VIVID KISS's wrote with a heart between the two words. Randomly placed are also badges of the CANCER symbol. The underneath portion and strap over the cut, as well as lining on the cuffs on top are a deep, dark red color. The cuffs on top are blue, red, and yellow and golden yellow ruffles that lined the top.

"Ready?" Peridot called, before focusing her eye through the camera lens. Kairi turned around. With one swift motion, she untied her left twintail and spun around, Peridot catching every movement. Kairi looked like a completely different person. Her hair seemed longer and her side ponytail still gave her that cute factor.

Back at the crowd, Naoki was blushing his eyes were shaking with admiration. Unbeknownst to himself, he found himself walking towards her, just to stand next to Peridot and observe the cute bluenette.

_There's just something about her..._ Naoki's mind spoke as Kairi pulled off a cute pose after the other. The air seemed to illuminate especially when Kairi pulled off her signature Neko wink. _Something that makes not just me, but everyone attracted to her._

"Kairi's Charm." Peridot's voice broke him out of his daze. "Kairi just naturally seems to attract people, like how moths are drawn to a light. Fans call it Kairi's Charm." Peridot explained as she took more shots.

"Nao-chi!" he heard her voice call with the nickname he got so used to. "Like what you see?" she joked.

"Ikenasai!" Naoki felt a pair of hands push him. He stumbled, but regained balance, before he could see his culprit, who turned out to be Crystal, he was pulled by Kairi onto the blank white photoshoot.

Naoki soon found his arms wrapping around Kairi's waist, and Kairi the same. Kairi had her head resting on his chest. Naoki felt color rise in his cheeks. Then the flash of the camera brought him back to reality. "Hora Naoki, egao, egao."

Naoki turned his attention back to the bluenette currently in his arms. The said blunette looked up at him, eyes closed and smiling. Naoki managed a smile. His hand reached out to her other blue ribbon, with a simple tug, her other twintail fell off, her skyblue locks tumbling just a little past shoulder level.

Naoki wrapped his arms around her upper back, close to her shoulders. "Eh?" Kairi felt heat rise up from her neck to her face. "Yappari," Naoki ran his fingers through her locks."You look better without the twintails." he smirked.

"Taku," Kairi's face turned away, a hand reaching up to his red porcupine hair messing it up.

Peridot and Crystal did their best to contain their screams, while the others gave the couple knowing looks.

The duet did a few more shots before it took Miwa and Crystal to make Aichi get up on the blank shoot wearing the sparkling Noir Coord; A dark blue tank top made of a shimmering material. At it's center is a gem attached to bright, light blue glittery cloth that goes around the top's chest. At the top is a black band decorated with small gems of many colors. It's worn with a matching necklace, an arm accessory that resembles broken shards of stones, and a pair of white gloves that have black bands on the wrist decorated with gems.

It came with a dark blue glittery skirt on top, decorated with many alternating shaped, shiny squares. The bottom half of the skirt was brighter blue and translucent with white square shapes on it.

And lastly, white boots with small blue gems decorations on the foot. The under part was light blue, while the top was dark blue with square shiny markings, and lines of light blue with white squares.

While Aichi was nervously fumbling about making poses. Crystal's phone rang. "Moshi-Moshi, Sapphire-neesama?" the bluenette on the other end of the line spoke, ordering the call to be put on loudspeaker.

"Thank you for your time, Idol-tachi." she spoke, loud enough for everyone save Peridot and Aichi who were busy with snapshots.

"I'd like to tell you all about SuperNova's first concert. I'd like to announce it will be on June six."

Misaki gave off a short, "Eh?" "Doshitano?" Kairi looked at her friend with concern. "June six is Aichi's birthday." "Sonotori (Exactly)" the principal on the other end said.

Crystal's face instantly lit up. "Oh, Crystal-chan you got an idea?" Miwa noticed the lavenderhead's sudden enthusiasm. "Sou, but we have to keep it a secret." Kai gave a small "Hmph" showing he wasn't interested, he began to walk away, only to find Crystal and Miwa grabbing him. "Oh no you don't." they said in unison.

"Nani yo?" he asked with hostility. "Aichi no tanjobi yo, TAN-JO-BI.(It's Aichi's birthday, BIRTH-DAY)" "So?" the brunette replied. Crystal stomped her foot, "So? You like him don't you?" she nearly shouted at him. "And?" "I want you to be his present!" "That's mean." Kai retorted. "You know what I mean! Now you cooperate, or I'll feed Aichi to the vultures." The lavender head stomped her foot again. Kai sighed admitting defeat.

"Kowai." Kairi said, sweatdropping. "Saa, Operation: Happy Birthday! Ima Hajimari!" Crystal fistpumped.

* * *

The days passed by and the group practiced with all their might, and Kamui was practicing his new song,along with Nienna who composed it_Remember, this is your first actual Live, and you'll be doing this as a group, as SuperNova. Now...Shine!_

Finally, it was the night before the concert. It was three in the morning when Crystal slowly snuck into Kai and Aichi's room to wake Kai up. "Hmm?" the said brunette grumbled. "Shh..." his cousin placed a finger on her lips, "Come on, we have to make breakfast for Aichi's birthday, everyone's downstairs." she said, walking to go outside. Kai sighed before throwing off the covers and following suit.

"Minna-san, thanks for helping." Crystal greeted when she was at the bottom of the stairs. "Mochiron." Misaki stood from the couch along with the rest of the group who waited. "Oniisan no tanjobi dakara." Kamui balled his fist with determination.

* * *

Aichi opened his eyes when sunlight broke through the window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He was surprised to see Kai wasn't there. Thinking he was downstairs, he took a shower and changed.

When he stepped outside his bedroom door, he noticed how undeniably silent it was. He descended the stairs, the boards creaking, a proof of silence. And the go signal from the others in the kitchen.

As Aichi walked over to the couch- "Surprise!" the group came out and surrounded the bluenette. "Minna, doshitano?" Aichi blinked.

"Se, No. Tanjobi Omedato!" the entire group greeted the young birthday boy. Aichi was now, sweet sixteen.

"Saa, we have a big day ahead!" Crystal gestured to the table filled with whatever you would want on a birthday and Aichi's favorite; Takoyaki.

"Arigato!" Aichi gleefully thanked as he took a bite of Takoyaki. "Umai!"

The group let out a satisfied, happy laugh as they sat down with Aichi and ate breakfast with smiles and cheers.

* * *

Next, Nienna and the others drove out of school and to Aichi's house. Crystal rang the doorbell, and the door was opened by a delighted Emi. "Aichi!" the young girl tackled her older brother in a warm embrace.

The two siblings went inside along with Crystal, while the rest waited by the van. "Tadaima!" Aichi greeted. "Ojamashimasu!" followed by Crystal.

Aichi's mother, Shizuka, entered the entrance hall from the kitchen. "Aichi! Okairi!" she greeted. "Hi mom." the bluenette embraced his mother. "It's so nice of you to come home." she said, looking at her son's face. "I know you're busy, so I made you this." Shizuka said, handing him a box, clearly filled with cake. "Arigato." he gladly accepted.

Crystal stepped forward and handed two tickets to Shizuka. "Hai, we'd be pleased to have you watch SuperNova's debut." she bowed. "Mochiron! Nee, kaa-san?' the peach-haired sibling looked up to her blue-green haired mother. "Mochiron." she patted her daughter's hair, then she looked to Crystal, "Thank you for the invitation." "Dou, itashimashite." The lavenderhead smiled. They waved goodbye and returned to the others.

"Next stop, Card Capital!" Nienna started the engine and they drove into town.

* * *

The doors of Card Capital opened, revealing the familiar faces of Shin, Izaka, Morikawa and surprise, surprise even Shingo. "Shingo?" Naoki exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Kairi chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I invited him." she said.

"Komoi Shingo." he took out his hand for Kairi to shake which she gladly accepted. "Sayaka Kairi."

Kamui dashed past ahead of them, "Nee, Aichi let's play!" "Un." Aichi was about to join his younger friend, when he saw Nienna sitting down on a table with Miwa and Kai battling across the next. Aichi walked up to the noirette. "Nienna-san," "Aichi, doshitano?"

"You have a gold paladin deck right?" the bluenette's question surprised the noirette. "E-Eh, nande?" Aichi's eyes shone with determination when he said this; "Cardfight me!"

Nienna flushed at his request, "I-I-I couldn't." "Iin ja!" Kamui agreed pulling Nienna up from her seat,even Naoki and Crystal helped. "Mou, alright, alright I'll play!" Nienna whined, giving up.

Naoki, Kamui and Crystal watched as the two players picked their cards and shuffled their decks. "This'll be the first time I see Nienna Cardfight! I'm so pumped!" Naoki said. "I wonder how she'll do..." Kamui was just as excited as he was.

"Stand up,"

"The,"

"Vanguard!"

It was funny how both decks were exactly the same, but alas, it was Nienna's loss and she was so close. "Sugoi, Nienna-san you've improved a lot since you fought Miwa." Aichi commented. "Un, Vanguard is fun." she covered her mouth, realizing how high her voice went.

"Ara, Nienna-chan's enjoying herself." Crystal nudged. "Urusai..." the noirette turned, blushing.

More cardfights ensued. Another round of Aichi and Nienna, followed by Kamui and Aichi, Naoki and Shingo, Misaki and Nienna, Miwa and Aichi and of course lastly Kai and Aichi. The sun was near setting, the concert was going to start at seven. They said goodbye to their friends, and left, giving them concert tickets in the process.

They returned back to Pri-Aca to pick up their coords. And of course, the handing out on presents.

"Hai, Aichi." Nienna handed him two boxes. "One's from me, the other is from Crystal." she said. "Eh, Crystal-san wa doko?" "She had to do a quick errand." the noirette answered. "Sou desu ka..." Aichi opened Crystal's red box with a yellow bow and found a blue chiffon rose headband. He opened Nienna's blue box with a white bow and found a miniature version of Blaster Blade's sword, hung around a silver chain. Kairi's gift was a handmade blue catears headband

He opened everyone else's presents, and thanked each one. "Kai-kun wa?" the bluenette finally noticed the brunette wasn't there. Kairi chuckled as Nienna explained. "He's with Crystal, come on we'll drive you." she said as the group went to board the van again.

A good twenty-three minutes passed on the road, and the setting sun was midway of dipping into the horizon. "We're almost there." Nienna said. "You'll need to wear this though." said Kairi, holding out a white blindfold to the bluenette. Aichi began to feel frightened, where were they going?

"Daijobu yo, Aichi." Misaki reassured. Aichi nodded, _they're my friends, _he thought as he took the white cloth and tied it over his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai and Crystal were waiting at a beach. Crystal nodded as she heard Nienna's voice saying they were almost there and hung up.

"What are we doing here?" the brunette asked. "You're gonna give your gift to Aichi." his cousin said as he wrapped a bow around his neck.

Crystal and Kai saw the Van, parked not far from where they were. They saw Nienna leading a blindfolded Aichi towards them. "Oy!" Crystal waved to them. Kai hung his head. "Will you just stop?!" he growled. Crystal stopped waving and turned her attention to her furious cousin. "Why, why do you have to meddle with everyone's business?!" he shouted.

Crystal showed absolutely no emotion, a few heartbeats passed, and she felt Aichi and the others coming near. Kai, on the other hand was already hanging his head, therefore not noticing their approach.

"Datte-" she began, then it came out in a sligtly tearful shout, "Datte, Kai-kun no koto suki da!"(**AN:** Crystal said, she loves Kai)

Aichi seemed taken aback when he heard Crystal's words. _What's going on?_ the brunette, didn't pay attention to what Crystal said, but she continued either way. "Because I love Kai-kun, and I love Aichi..." she felt tears stream down her cheeks. "And I know that both of you love each other, dakara-" she was cut off by her own need to sniffle. "But, you're right." she wiped away her tears, "I meddle too much-" her sentence was cut off by her cousin, "I don't need you." he said, firmly. That was it, he didn't need to say anymore. "It's okay...I'll leave you.". When Crystal walked away, it was only then did Kai notice Aichi standing there blindfolded. _Don't tell me he heard?_

She then walked over to Aichi and removed the blindfold. "Tanjobi Omedato." she greeted one last time before planting a kiss on his forehead.

She suppressed a rolling laughter when she met up with the rest of the group. _When it comes to acting the tears cinch it! _ "I will never understand how your mind works..." Kairi mumbled as Crystal clutched her stomach to keep her from laughing.

It was silent back at Kai and Aichi's side, they could only hear the waves crashing. "Did you hear?" the brunette asked. Aichi nodded nervously, his face red, "Un..."

A few more heartbeats of silence passed. Kai sighed and cleared his throat. He walked over to the bluenette. Aichi felt Kai's presence, he looked up to meet with sharp teal eyes, then looked down again, an even larger blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Sendou Aichi..." Kai began only to find himself trailing off. Back at the other side Crystal had managed to stop laughing and instead her eye was twitching with impatience. "What is taking them so long? This is so not going according to plan!" she hissed.

"Blame the author, this is her first yaoi scene!' said Kairi. "Idiot! Don't break the fourth wall!" Nienna yelled at her.

Back to KaiChi (God, that sounds better). "Ano..." Aichi began nervously, his heart was in his throat and beating wildly. "Is what Crystal-chan said..." Kai took his chance and wrapped his arms around Aichi,causing the younger boy to squeak. "Gomen na Aichi." he spoke out of the blue. "You reminded me how fun Vanguard could be, I've been a jerk to not just you but everyone." Kai remembered when Aichi was obsessed with Psyquolia. He hadn't realized then, how much the bluenette meant to him, he just didn't care, he always thought ignoring the problem was the best solution. Then he was Reversed, _How could I choose power over Aichi? After all he's done for me...I'm so stupid! _Aichi felt his shoulder getting wet, was Kai crying? "I really should have been there for you..." his voice cracked a tiny bit, he held on tighter to Aichi. "I'm sorry." he said. _I love you, Aichi._

Aichi wrapped his arms around Kai. "I wouldn't be who I am now, if it wasn't for you Kai-kun. Did you know that?" Indeed Aichi had truly felt that, it was Kai who gave him Blaster Blade, it was Kai who taught him Vanguard, it was Kai who gave him the courage to be independent, it was Kai who taught him true strength. It was all Kai. _I really love you Kai-kun._ "I love you, Kai-kun!" Aichi spoke, surprising the brunette. "You don't need to say anymore," he pulled away, just enough to look up at the brunette. "I love Kai-kun for who he is, I'm happy just being with you. I don't want Kai-kun to change..." he practically glowed when he said that, reaching up to cup his cheek. It was now or never!

Kai's heart melted. His hand reached to cup Aichi's face, the brunette leaned in, their faces were now two inches apart. Both their eyes dilated, and it was Aichi who sealed the deal.

It was simple, just a peck, and their first kiss! But, it wasn't enough. They kissed again, heads tilting. This time it lasted longer, and both were savoring how sweet the other tasted. They parted again, not for air but to look at the other's dilating pools. Then their lips met again, this time, their arms snaked around each other. Kai's hand dug in Aich's blue locks, and Aichi let out a muffled moan. Aichi placed both his hands on Kai's face, caressing it. They continued their little *ahem scene, with short multiple kisses. They were teasing each other, and they were enjoying it.

"Get a room!" Kairi exclaimed, a little grossed out. "Just leave them." Nienna crossed her arms over her chest. The group smiled at the couple, their bodies like shadows against the setting sun.

* * *

Night had fallen. The stage was alighted with purple. The crowd was ready with cheers and glowsticks.

Crystal came up on stage wearing the Lilac Stage Coord (Designed by me); a Lilac vest over a white camisole with black lacing. There was a fourleaf clover badge on the left side of the vest with a white ribbon attached to it. She also wore white gloves with purple cuffs. It had a triple tiered lilac skirt with purple along the hem and laslty white kneehigh boots with purple heels and soles. "Konnichiwa!" she waved to the crowd, who cheered her name in reply.

"SuperNova no first Live ni Yokoso! Today is a very special day, not only is it their first concert, but it's also Sendou Aichi's sixteenth birthday!"

A really loud "Eh?" came from the excited crowd. "So can I hear a happy birthday from everyone!"

The crowd gladly replied, "Tanjobi Omedato! Aichi, Daisuki!" The said bluenette blushed from backstage.

With a final wave Crystal left and Kamui, who wore his debut outfit, took the stage. _Yosh, this is it. This is for you Onii-san! _ "Kamui! My love!" Kamui heard Nagisa's voice in the silent crowd. _Crap- _He was about to run away as he saw the young girl making her way through the crowd. When he saw Topaz, just pick the girl up and bring her back to her spot. Kamui sighed in relief, his face brightened up into a smile as the music played.

**-Saikyou, Ore-sama Ride Start-**

_STAND UP! × 3 _

_STAND UP! × 3_

_Oresama RIDE! Wakuwaku suru kyōteki ni_

_Oresama RIDE! Kono chikara o misetsukete yaru ze_

_Ōen shite kureru megami no tame ni mo_

_Ippomohikanai! _

_Make rarenai ze!_

_Kanarazu kimete miseru!_

_Mukau tokoro teki nashi don'na _

_Yatsu mo choroi monda_

_Kotenpan ni sa retakya itsu demo aite shite yaru ze_

_Saikyō no ore to saikō no nakama sekaiichi mo yume janai!_

_Aichi,_ Kamui thought of his brother, _I was already happy when we were playing Vanguard together. I...never really thought about this Idol stuff, even after we met Sweet Starn. Man, I wish I was there when you auditioned! Nienna-san and Emi-san said you were sparkling. I wonder if I can shine like you did? _Kamui mentally shook his head. _No, I'll definitely shine, I'll shine the brightest! Only when I'm with you, Onii!_

As Kamui pranced on stage, his aura appeared; Orange fire wisps danced about him, rubies and topazes grew and shrunk and gold wisps, glowed and faded.

_Oresama RIDE! Meramera shite ude ga naru_

_Oresama RIDE! Kaku no chigai wakara sete yaru ze_

_Pikapika no shōri megami ni sasageru_

_Zettaina nda! _

_Yakusokuna nda!_

_Tatakae zenryoku de FIGHT!_

**-Saikyou, Ore-sama Ride End-**

The crowd cheered as Kamui bowed and made way for Misaki wearing the Emerald Crescent Coord; A teal top with dark purple ruffled lining. At the center was a section of white lined with blue and purple gems, and came with a gold egyptian styled necklace and a blue gem bracelet.

The skirt was teal gradient with a gold moon graphic printed on the side. The bottom had a simple, dark purple ruffle.

And lastly, A pair of dull gold sandals with purple near the top and a thin chain of gems beneath them. The heel and bottom part was teal, and they had gold parts that go around the ankle.

**-Emotion Bind Start-**

_Ride on the passion!__Bind my emotion!_

_Ride on the passion! Bind my emotion!_

_Mitame-dōri to wa kagiranai tte koto _

_Fuseta kādo no yō ni watashi mo_

_Kotoba-sū dakede tsuyoku naru wake ja _

_Na itte koto o shimesanakya ne_

_Jōnetsu wa kokoro ni kōru! (Zettai ni, zettai ni makenai! )_

_Omoi ga sakende iru_

_It's strange...This feeling. _Misaki's memories of the fashion show came flooding in. _Now, that I think about it, I don't remember where I got my courage on our first Live. Was it from Crystal? Was it the music? Or..._ She mentally chuckled, _It's always Aichi. First, Vanguard, and now this. I don't know which feels better. Everything just feels wonderful when it's with you Aichi. I'll follow you, wherever, whenever...Forever!_

Misaki's aura twirled in. This time it had an addition of blue rescent moon jewels.

_Let me fight for the win! _

_Jibun no tame Kako o kioku shite_

_Let me fight for the win! _

_Shōri no tame Mirai, yogen suru kono faito... _

_Sei shite miseru yo_

_Be Quiet! Be Quiet! Shizukani-shina! Kotobahairanai_

_Let me fight for the win! Hageshi-sanara Kokoro ni arukara... _

_Zettai ni makenai omoi ga!_

_Let me fight for the past! Nakama no tame Kako o kioku shite_

_Let me fight for the future! Shōri no tame Mirai, yogen suru kimete miseru... _

_Jōnetsu no baindo!_

_Ride on the passion!__Bind my emotion!_

_Ride on the passion!__Bind my emotion!_

**-Emotion Bind End-**

"Kyaa! Misakin!" cheers from the crowd erupted. "Yosh, we're off to a good start!" Kairi fistpumped.

"Miwa," Nienna called out to the blonde who replied with a salute. "Yokai!(Roger)"

He went up on stage wearing his SuperNova debut outfit. The crowd cheered as the blonde waved. "Minna! Are you having fun?" There came no answer, just more cheers and screams.

**-I'm on Your Rear Side Start-**

_Jibun ni kibishi sugiru tte no_

_Warui kuseda ze, motto raku ni shi na_

_Son'nafūni, omoitsumen natte_

_Wakatterukarana_

_Omae ga don'na yatsu ka nante_

_Tsuyoku naru no ni kokoro o koroshite_

_Yowa-sa o hitei shite cha_

_Daijina koto miushina~tsu chimau ze_

_Nā, motto waratte mina… hora!_

_What exactly is this feeling? _Miwa began to think, _And I thought Vanguard was the best thing that ever happened to me. My heart is beating so fast. Taku, Aichi, the things you get me into. Kai too, you're, not exactly the type to get into this kind of stuff. I had wondered why you didn't try to refuse. But, now we know. You love Aichi! I can't believe I didn't see it. Then again, you're a tsun. Hahaha! _His mind flashed an image of Kai and Aichi, just being together. The thought made him smile. _I'm really happy for both of you. I wonder if I can find a love like yours?_ _Well, it doesn't matter. As long as we're together. I'll do anything!_

And Miwa's aura was born; a golden-orange sun, was stationary at the top of his aura spiral. Silver studs, yellow fuzz balls, and orange primroses spiraled and swayed in accordance with his movements.

_Don'na omae datte kawaranai koto, an ze?_

_Ore no tatte iru basho, wakatte ndaro na?_

_"Kokō" kidotte kkedo, zan'nen'nagara na_

_Ore wa mikatana nda_

_I' m on your "Rear-Side", Any time. _

_Don'na kādo datte kawaranai koto, an ze?_

_Ichi-mai dake ja imi ga, na itte kotoda yo_

_Zutto mite kkarana, omae no faito o_

_Sore ga tomodachida ze_

_I' m on your "Rear-Side", Any time._

**-I'm on Your Rear Side End-**

Nienna smirked upon Miwa's performance. "Not bad."

"Nao-chi!" Kairi tackled the redhead. Miwa ran up to Nienna, "Dou da, sensei?(How'd I do sensei?)" "You did great! Otsukare-sama. Hey, where did the sensei come from?" She crossed her arms.

"Nao-chi! Ganbare!" Kairi shouted to the redhead who was already on stage. Naoki, like the others was wearing his SuperNova debut costume.

**-Chikai Start-**

_Araburu kodou gekijou ni makase_

_Sakamaku kimochi nosete_

_Mune o tsukisasu ikutsumo no itami wa_

_Ayamachi dake nokoshite iku_

_Yosete wa kaesu tsumi sae_

_Hitorijanai to uketome tokasu_

_Konna ni mo konna ni mo_

_Massugu na me o ore wa shiranai_

_Kizutsuke tabun mamotte yaru ze_

_Tsuyoku kazasu hitofuri ni_

_Tada omae dake aishinuku_

_Chikai kizande, _

_inochi hatete mo_

_Atsui,(It's so intense) _Naoki felt hot blood pumping. _Aichi, I still think I haven't thanked you enough for showing me an awesome thing like Vanguard. And this entire Idol thing, is just as good. I guess my only birthday wish to you, is that we, SuperNova, and Sweet Starn, stay together. Because, I know, you love us Aichi! And we love you!_

_Sono namida kawaku made tsutaete tsudzukeru_

_Nando demo nando demo Aishiteiru ze_

Naoki's aura blazed before him. Red dragon wings stayed stationary in front of him, a rd line of small rubies and gols stars spiraled around him, along with red stardrops moved from the ground up.

_Kizutsuke tabun mamotte yaru ze_

_Tsuyoku kazasu hitofuri ni_

_Tada omae dake aishinuku_

_Chikai kizande, _

_inochi hatete mo_

**-Chikai End-**

Kairi's eyes watered when she saw Naoki's performance. "It's *Sniffle* so beautiful..."

"Ah." Naoki saw the bluenette's eyes watering. "Doshitano, Kairi?" "Your performance. It sucks so much, it stings my eyes." "Now you're just being mean." Naoki patted her head. "I'm kidding! You were awesome Nao-chi!" Kairi tackled the redhead, causing him to blush. _Atsui..._

"Saa, te Kai-kun. Anta no deban dayo (It's your turn)." Said Crystal, glancing over her shoulder to where Kai was sitting with Aichi. Kai stood up, almost reluctant to leave Aichi. Aichi went to stand beside Crystal as Kai was about to change. Crystal looked over at the bluenette, Aichi's eyes were sparkling with a sense of longing, she could feel he wanted to say something. She took a few steps to get behind him, and gave him a little push. Aichi nearly stumbled, he spun his head to look at the young heiress who smiled and said, "Go for it, no one's going to stop you."

Aichi took in the message and nodded. "Kai-kun!" Aichi ran towards the boy. The said brunette turned and was caught by a slight hint of surprise when Aichi threw his arms over his neck, and his arms automatically found their way to the bluenette's waist. The bluenette said nothing but kissed him with fierce, and gentle passion. Kai smiled inwardly and returned the loving gesture.

"Please just get a room before I puke..." Kairi groaned, Naoki beside her.

The lovers parted. Kai gave him a final peck to the forehead before he left. Crystal stood next to Aichi and said, "You know, you kinda made it look like it was a farewell kiss."

"Gomen." Aichi apologized, looking at the lavender head. "I'm just really happy right now." He looked longing at the stage, where his Kai was. Crystal's mind sparked, she put on a mischievous face. She pulled put her phone and scrolled down her contacts list.

Her phone rang, then a click on the other end. "Moshi-moshi?" "Moshi-moshi, Topaz-neesan. Onegai ga aru (I have something to ask of you)"

* * *

Kai was wearing (what I'd like to call,) the Blazing Prince Coord; A red vest with a black wide color, and lined with gold, over a white inner vest with a black necktie. His pants were black and inserted into the dark brown shoes he was wearing. He tightened the black fingerless gloves on his wrists. Then gazed towards the horde of screaming fans.

**-Mae o muite Start-**

_Anokoro mada nani mo shirazu ni _

_Muchū ni natte kādo o kasane_

_Atarimae ni kawasu egao no mabushi-sa mo yorokobi mo motte ita_

_Kodokuna tatakai no naka de oretachi ga mi teta no wa_

_Kitto onaji hibi, Onaji kiokudattakara_

_Iwanakute mo, kikanakute mo _

_Ima kōshite i rareru dake de_

_Umeyouga nai kūhaku sae issho ni itatte wakaru_

_Mae o muite korekara mo oretachi wa, tomoni ikou shōri mezashite_

_Aichi,_ Kai spoke the bluenette's name in his mind. _I've always seen something in you, something I can't see in other people. I thought Vanguard would be the only thing keeping us together, but, look at what I've done. I can't believe you forgave me, and I can't believe you love me, even after all that. Maybe, I was the one who's weak. This time, I promise, I'll protect you, no matter what! Aichi, you're the one I love...You're the only one I want!_

Red roses with burning edges dance around him, along with a gold chandelier chain sparkling and circling around him. Sapphires grew and shrunk in various places.

"Sugoi!" Kairi was in awe of the brunette's aura. "His aura's radiance is close to Nienna's!" Crystal added.

_Wakari aeta, shinji aeta _

_Yawaraka na kakushin to aruku_

_Mata doko ka de hagureyou to kanarazu tsunagāteruto_

_Uketometai konosaki mo oretachi wa, nani ga atte mo norikoe rareru_

**-Mae o muite End-**

A silence came over the crowd then screams ensued. "Kai-kun..." Aichi gasped at the brunette as he came back backstage. "Kai-kun! Sugoi!" His cousin greeted. "Your performance was definitely inspiring." Said Nienna. Kai smirked at the noirette. "Ganbare ne Aichi." He looked at the young boy, now his lover. "Un!"

"Aichi." Nienna walked over to the said boy. "Kore." She handed him four cards. "I designed it for your birthday." Aichi gasped at the new coord; "Blaster...Nova..." The top was a white blouse with a large darkblue section made of what looks like python skin in the middle lined with gold. It came with white gloves, one had a dark blue bracelet. It had a white double tiered skirt, the center part cut out revealing a darkblue ruffled layer with gold intricate trimming. Underneath the skirt was a black pair of shorts, and a darkblue leg accessory. The boots were silver,with darkblue singular stripe running down the center of it, and gold cuffs. Lastly, the accessory (which I am so proud to call "Gold Legion Corsage) had a miniature version of Blaster Blade's sword, and Thing Saver Dragon's wings behind it.

"Nienna-san..." the bluenette suddenly wrapped his arms around the noirette. "Arigato!" Nienna blushed, and patted his head nervously, "Dou itashimashite..." Aichi parted and ran towards the changing booth in excitement.

* * *

"Tanjobi Omedato!" Came from the crowd in various areas. Aichi smiled and waved, "Arigato!" "Kya! Aichi kawaii!" He could hear the fangirls screaming. Aichi giggled in response.

**-Yakusoku no Crossroad Start-**

_Kakikae rareta kono nichijō ga_

_Imi suru nanika o shiritakute_

_Bokura wa ano hi michinakimichi e fumidashita nda_

_Sorezore no michi ga kasanatte _

_Kimi to kitto tadori tsuku to mune ni chikatta...sekai e_

_Hashiri tsudzukete iru yo jibun no ashi de_

_Mitsukeyou itsuka subete ga _

_Shinjitsu ni tsunagaru to shinjite _

_Kantan ni wa ikanaikedo_

_It's strange, this Idol world..._ he thought, _I never knew singing and dacing could be this fun. It'll never replace Vanguard, but it's just so much fun! And now, with this Coord, I feel like Blaster Blade is with me, dancing, singing, shining. Minna arigato! I never would've made it this far, without any of you!_

His aura twirled in, this time with an addition of white roses.

_Shōri no saki de wakaru kotae o mezasu _

_Oitsuite miserukara ne _

_Mae ni susunde iku nda _

_Kanarazu kimi to yakusoku no kurosurōdo_

**-Yakusoku no Crossroad End-**

* * *

"Aichi-sama!" The crowd screamed and applauded. Aichi returned backstage. Naoki fistpumped, "Yosh, time for the big finale!"

"Ganbatte kudaisai." Crystal cheered. "We'll be supporting you guys all the way!" Kairi added.

The group didn't move, their heads down. "Doshitano?" Nienna asked. Aichi raised his head. "Issho ni utatte kudasai! (Sing with us!)" He exclaimed. Sweet Starn looked at the bluenette, shocked.

"Dame, dame. Kore wa SuperNova no live yo (We can't it's SuperNova's concert)" Crystal waved her hand.

"But, we couldn't have been SuperNova without you guys!" Said Kamui. "Sou yo. You're our founder, our friends." Added Misaki.

"I...want to sing with you Kairi..." Naoki held the young girl's hand, causing her to blush. "Nao-chi..."

"Demo-" Nienna tried to reason out of it but was cut off by Aichi who held her hand with both of his. "I want Sweet Starn to be with us...All the way till the end!" His eyes gleamed with determination. Nienna smiled upon seeing the blunette's face. "Just this once, okay..."

* * *

Nienna was wearing (another coord designed by me) the Moonlight Stage Coord; a dark blue vest over a lilac corset with dark blue crisscrosses below the cleavage as well as black detached sleeves. A double tiered black skirt with darkblue trimming and darkblue pumps with silver soles, heels and darkblue ballet straps the reach sightly below the knee. And atop her head was a black feather and rose corsag

Kairi was wearing (And another one designed by me) t Lemon Stage coord. It had a lemon cream hoodie vest over a white camisole that had a lemon ribbon in the center. It came with white gloves and frilled arm bracelets. It had a wavy triple tiered skirt, the first and last layer being lemon and the middle being white. Lastly, Yellow ankle boots with folded gold cuffs and white stockings.

"Minna SuperNova desu!" Aichi greeted the crowd. "Kyou mo wa arigato! Saisho no uta Kitte kudasai!(Thanks for today! Please listen to our last song!)"

**-Shining Line Start-**

Shining Line

**Nienna: **Ima watashi-tachi wo tsunagu mune no naka

**All: **Kirameku line

**Aichi: **Kikasete, Kore ha dare no story?

**Kai: **Mitsuketa Kore ha anata no story

**Misaki: **Shiritai, Kimi ha donna fū ni

**Kamui: **Shinjiru Yume wo aruite kitandarō?

**Crystal: **Namida ni kasa wo sasu

**Miwa: **Egao ha honmono de

**Naoki: **Itsudemo akogare ga

**Kairi: **Saisho no michi-shirube

**All: **Ima watashi-tachi no sora ni

Tewatashi no kibō ga aru ne

Uke totta yūki de motto

Mirai made ikeso dayo

**Kamui:**Morau

**Misaki: **Baton

**Kai: **Kimi to

**Aichi: **Tsunagu

**Kairi/Miwa/Crystal/Nienna/Naoki: **Hikari no line

**All: **Akogare no SHINING LINE...

Chikara ni shite

**-Shining Line End-**

Session continue...

* * *

**Finally! Thank you all so much for the patience and support you guys have shown! One question: Should I include Pretty Rhythm in this fanfic? I'm very tempted to...**

**Songs:**

**Saikyou! Ore-sama Ride- Katsuragi Kamui**

**Emotion Bind- Tokura Misaki**

**Chikai-Totsuka Takeru (Kamigami no Asobi)**

**Mae o muite-Kai Toshiki**

**Yakusoku no Crossroad-Sendou Aichi**

**Shining Line-Star Anis**

**Next Episode: Ame no Makoto**

**Unmei wa hidoi...(Fate is cruel)**


	10. Author's NoteRequestQuestion?

**Hello! People! Shout out to everyone who has supported me all this way for A Brand New Me! I hope to see more of your reviews in the upcoming chapters. Now, I'd like to announce that this is going to be trilogy. **

**So A Brand New Me, is the first. Then I'm going to be creating a sequel, the title is called; "Getting you back", which focuses on Cardfight Vanguard season four, I have to admit that it's probably going to be shorter than Brand New Me (according to my draft boards. And no, Brand New Me is **_**NOT**_** coming to an end. I still can last until...Twenty...I'll try my best to make it twenty chapters long or longer, depending on the reviews).**

**"Getting you back" will probably take longer to update, especially because I have to write with the flow of the anime. I already have some scenes played out. The first being on the first episode of season four (What episode was that?), and then I'm gonna fast forward to episode 175, then to 177, and so on and so forth, so the update speed for the sequel, will probably be two weeks or more, because I get writers block a lot. (Thank you so much for the patience you've displayed whenever I do get writers block :) )**

**So, I've spoiled you enough. What I'm posting this chapter or Author's Note for is for this question;**

**How much do you like Nienna, Kairi, and Crystal? Please give a rating from 1-10 (10 being the highest) and state your individual reason for each character in the reviews. YOU'RE ANSWER WILL AFFECT THEIR ROLES IN THE SEQUEL! And possibly the third sequel.**

**I Will be asking the same question, and possibly more, in between episodes (chapters), just in case you wish to change your answers :) (Also, I'm very tempted to start writing it. Should I? *Sigh*) Now, my next and last problem; It's the first day of school tomorrow! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as fast as much! PLease be patient with me ne?**

**Thank you all so much! I will be looking foward to your answers!**


	11. Ame no Makoto

**Hiya! Yay! Th said chappie is here; Ame no Makoto! Not really much I can say about this chapter except for the first line break...Should I make a separate smut chapter?**

**And the words for this chapter is; 7767...more or less :)**

**And I am extremely sorry I wasn't ale to update last week! School is apparently very busy So, I'm going to get quite busy and my update speed won't be as fast :)**

**Also, a spoiler for the third sequel the title will be "Quadrifoglio II" I might change it after some time though :) And just last friday, I got a triple rare Alfred...I'M SO HAPPY!**

**So anyways, Enjoy! Reviews are my source of inspiration!**

* * *

Aichi tossed and turned on the bed. The concert was exhausting but for some reason he couldn't sleep.

He turned again, this time facing Kai who appeared to be sound asleep right next to him. Aichi flushed at how close he really was. He could feel his breath tickling his nose, causing him to flush a deeper red. He wanted to move closer, but stayed away as to not wake him up.

Even though they were already lovers, Aichi still found himself nervous around the brunette, and the fact that they're on the same bed isn't helping either.

Yes, you read it right. Bed. As in singular. And Queen-sized for their convenience.

How did this happen? Well...

**[Flashback]**

_The concert was tiring, but it was so worth it. When they arrived home, there was a little celebration in order of Aichi's Birthday Dinner, A successful first concert, and wishes to the new couple. Then of course, they went upstairs to their respective rooms._

_Aichi and Kai went to their's hand-in-hand, Crystal watching closely from behind. Little did they know about the surprise Crystal had..._

_When Kai opened the door, the couple's jaw dropped. Instead of the two separate beds, supposedly on either side of the room. There was __**one**__ bed on Kai's corner. The study desk and vanity on the other._

_Crystal clutched her stomach to prevent herself from laughing hard. Her brunette cousin glared daggers at her like looks could kill. "What?" She asked, all innocent. "Since you guys are a couple, you should start acting like one!" She told._

_"That didn't exactly mean you had to make us sleep with each other!" Aichi whined. "Both of you hardly do any romantic stuff together, because of training. So I decided that you guys should at least have a romantic night __**sleeping together...**__" she gave a sly smile._

With this, those two are bound to make a love scene! _Crystal's mind cackled. "Ja, oyasumi!" She waved them goodnight and entered her room next door._

_Aichi gave a small groan as the lavender head left. Kai said nothing and entered the room. He quickly changed into his pajamas and slipped in under the sheets. Aichi in his turn went to the bathroom to change into his skyblue PJs. He came out of the bathroom, just staring at Kai who was sitting up, the headboard supporting his back._

_He actually__** waited **__for Aichi to get under the sheets with him. "I can sleep on the floor if you want." The bluenette had offered. But his lover didn't take any chances and patted the empty spot next to him, causing Aichi to blush deep red._

_The said bluenette obeyed and went under the sheets. Kai, also slid down until he was lying next to Aichi. Nothing came out from both parties. They just stared into each other's orbs, hearts racing, pupils dilating. Kai was fighting the temptation to just devour the incredibly cute bluenette in front of him, but managed to limit it to a soft kiss on the forehead."Oyasumi." He said before turning on his other side. "O-Oyasumi." The bluenette stuttered in turn. He closed his eyes trying to get some sleep._

**[Flashback]**

And that's why he's awake at One am in the morning. The bluenette heard Kai groan a little. Then awake teal eyes met cerulean. "Gomen Kai-kun, did I wake you?" "Couldn't sleep. Not when you're still awake." The brunette grumbled. "Gomen." The bluenette smiled. "It just..." he couldn't exactly put it in words, but he felt a mixture of happiness and embarrassment, sleeping with Kai like this.

The brunette on the other hand could read his boyfriend like an open book. He gave a small smirk. "Come here." He ordered firmly, yet softly at the same time. Aichi flushed at Kai's request, but hey, he loved him. How could he say no? Aichi scooted over to Kai, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him close to his chest. "Better?" He heard the brunette's voice vibrate. Aichi nodded slowly. "Get some sleep." Kai said before closing his eyes once more.

Aichi looked up to his boyfriend's face, "Kai-kun. I love you." He said. The brunette opened his eyes and planted a soft kiss on the boy's head "I love you..." As he said that, he actually lowered his head for lips to just crash against Aichi's. Aichi moaned in response, his hands gripping Kai's shoulders, as so he wouldn't just melt in his arms. Kai's tongue lapped up Aichi's lower lip. The bluenette in turn parted his, giving the brunette his chance to explore his lover's virginal cavern. Aichi would moan every time Kai's tongue would brush against his. He was burning up, and he didn't mind.

Everything seemed to get more chaotic. The two were just ravishing each other. Kai's hands slid under Aichi's shirt, feeling the soft smooth skin of the younger boy. Aichi broke away, gasping for breath. He wanted to feel Kai as much as he did. Kai took his chance to slowly tilt Aichi's head to gain access to his neck. Aichi moaned softly, still out of breath. Gods, the things Kai would and could do to make him crazy were, well, crazy.

The brunette smirked. He leaned in once more to plant a soft, passionate kiss on his lover's lips. "Kai-kun?" Aichi breathed as Kai pulled away. "Do you really wanna go through with this?" Aichi blushed, and looked away. "I-I..." he stammered. Kai sighed, as much as he wanted to take him, he couldn't hurt Aichi. He pressed his lips to Aichi's temple. "Oyasumi." He whispered before sliding into the sheets. "Gomenasai Kai-kun. I'm just not ready. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted..." the bluenette fumbled nervously. Kai smirked, "You're all I want, Aichi." He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's frame. Tired, he closed his eyes, his breath tickling his lover's blue locks. The feeling reassured him and soon enough, Aichi too fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, they were called to Sapphire's office. Only, they found vice principal Ruby at the desk instead. "I hope you all got a good night's sleep." She greeted them coldly. _Nice way of greeting..._ thought Kamui, Miwa and Naoki. "As you know, SuperNova's ratings have gone off the charts. So it's natural that you're performances in your job offers will hae the same effect." Ruby tossed a folder on the table. "I've had Peridot arrange your schedule for the day, as well as Sweet Starn's. It's all in there."

Nienna and Crystal stepped forward and both scanned the folder's contents. Nienna's eyes widened and gasped at what she read. "Chotto, Ruby-sama! This is a bit too much!" She told.

"So?" The older noirette smirked, her cheek resting on the back of her hand. "I'm sure SuperNova can handle _a bit too much_."

"A schedule like this is designed for professionals!" Nienna started. "They just had their first concert last night! Why can't you just give them an easier schedule?!"

"Because that would be unprofessional." Ruby gave Nienna a cold look. "But they just made their debut!" "And the fans want more of them! This a replica of the schedule Sweet Starn had after their debut. You three made it through this schedule without fail, I don't see why your very own students can't do the same." Ruby stood, hands on the desk.

"Without fail?!" Kairi stepped up. "We nearly lost Nienna with that schedule!" "It was just a fever." The noirette glared. "Fever?! She was vomiting! She had to stay in the hospital for a week!" Kairi shouted at the older sister. "Kairi..." Nienna looked at the twintailed bluenette. "I don't want the same thing to happen to them!"

"Why don't we let SuperNova decide?" Ruby sat back down. Sweet Starn looked over to their leader, Aichi. Who was already thinking deeply. "Yarimasu!" Aichi exclaimed. "Aichi..." Crystal smiled at the bluenette.

"Chotto, Aichi! What part of 'Nienna getting a really bad fever' didn't you get?! What about Kamui!?" Kairi flailed her arms. "I'm fine! I'm not a kid anymore, I'm in middleschool!" Kamui pointed to himself.

"And besides, didn't you tell me Nienna-san?" Ruby daunted the noirette, "SuperNova will be the best idols you've seen yet." Ruby knew she had won, when Nienna said nothing. She smirked. "Yorshiku ne." She said with a small chuckle. Nienna bowed, "Sureshimasu." Then she stormed outside, the rest followed.

* * *

"Now, let's see." Crystal scanned over the folder. "First is a magazine interview. Then a photoshoot, then another interview, radio show, photoshoot, conference, then a recording for a tv show. It's not that bad." Crystal said, trying to reassure the noirette who was pacing back and forth in the living room with the others watching. "But these things can last for hours! And look at what time we end." "Two am." Crystal answered admitting defeat. "And we'll be doing more tomorrow! Do you really think you can handle this Aichi?!" The noirette suddenly leaned into his face.

"We won't know unless we try, Nienna-san!" The bluenette answered back with the same ferocity. "Are, don't tell me your worried?" Miwa teased, receiving a cold glare from the noirette. "Yes, I'm worried!" She didn't even notice how high her voice went, it was almost Kairi's pitch. Misaki, Crystal, and Kairi stifled their giggles. Nienna sighed.

"Tell that stupid interviewer, I'm not going to attend." She turned around, headed for the stairs. "I need to think." She added, climbing up.

Crystal's phone rang. "Moshi-moshi? Ah, Pearl-san!"

In the new arrival side of the airport. A young girl with gradient hair of white to peach skin, who wore a baseball cap over her head, was talking into the phone.

"Crystal-chan! Genki da na?(Hey Crystal, you okay?)" She had a similar cheerfulness in her tone as Peridot

"Un," Crystal nodded. "You calling means you're coming home right?" "Sapphire-neesan told me about your new idol group. Splendid performance." Her other cousin commented. "And of course, America is interested too, so I was sent home to interview them. Ruby was the one who made the schedule right?"

"Eh."

"Nienna wa? (How's Nienna?)"

There came no answer, just Crystal sighing.

"She's angry with Ruby again, isn't she? Well, I can't blame her. We all panicked when she got that fever." She said sheepishly, followed by a small laugh. "Cha, mata ne." "See you." Crystal replied and hung up.

"Was that cousin Pearl?" Kairi asked the obvious, hands behind her head. "As usual, she'll be interviewing." Crystal answered. "We still have an hour before we leave. How about we eat outside?" The lavenderhead suggested. "Nienna-san no koto?" Aichi asked.

"I'll get her." Miwa stood up. "Onegai shimasu." Crystal smiled at the blonde.

The blonde went up to the second floor. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped, noticing how fast his heart was beating, _Nanda kore? It's not like I'm going to confess to her or anything. I'm just gonna ask her t join us for breakfast...Wait-that feels like I'm gonna ask her out! How should I ask- _His thoughts were cut off by the sudden opening of the door,with a slightly agitated Nienna staring at him. "Are we going out for breakfast?" She asked. "Y-Yes." The blonde answered, sweatdropping. "Good. I need a pick-me up." The noirette pushed past the blonde to join the others downstairs.

* * *

It was cheerful and kinda cramped, especially since there were nine of them sitting in one table by the window of a grand and glorious cafe. Three waiters were actually required to serve all their food. Nienna's was the most peculiar. "Curry for breakfast?" Even Kai found it odd. "I need it for a pick-me up." The noirette replied, taking a large spoon. "Can I try?" Kairi asked without waiting, she took a similar sized spoonful. She bit into it, and steam blew from her ears like a whistle. She grabbed a tall glass of water and chugged it down in one swig, a sigh of relief escaped her burning mouth. "That's not a Pick-me up! That's hell on your tongue!" The bluenette exclaimed.

The noirette just shrugged, taking another big spoonful, "More for me then," she mumbled. While Kairi found the curry a little too extreme, Nienna actually enjoyed the incredible burning chilly sensation on her tongue that even reached the back of her throat. She took very little sips of water as if it were nothing. "Well, you know that Nienna loves extremely spicy food." Crystal smiled at the bluenette who was on the verge of crying, fanning her tongue.

After breakfast, Nienna dropped them off at the magazine studio as said by the schedule. "Arigato, Nienna-" Crystal couldn't even finish her sentence as the noirette drove off. Crystal sighed, _Oh well..._

Instead of heading home however, Nienna had planned to go somewhere else...

"Yokoso!" They were greeted by none other than Pearl. Who came in a dress with the same color as her hair that had long sleeves. Her baseball cap was removed revealing her ponytailed hair.

"You guys must be SuperNova." She approached Aichi. "Nice to meet you." The bluenette bowed then straightened up again. Pearl looked deeply into his cerulean eyes, their faces centimeters apart. "He's cuter up close..." Pearl mumbled. "Saa, let's get inside." She gestured down the hallway.

* * *

Nienna was still driving in town, her eyes scanning over the streets. Her eyes widened when she found the place she was initially looking for. She took her chance and parked up front. The signboard read "Jewelic Flower Shop"

"Irashai!" The young girl at the counter greeted. She went silent as Nienna walked inside, approaching the counter. "Ni-Ni-Nienna-sama!" The girl flushed, _She's so handsome, even if she is a girl! No wonder they call her the Female Romeo! _

Nienna smiled, "Konnichiwa, Do you happen to have any Ericas?" The girl wanted to faint, but she regained her composure. _She may be a celebrity, but she's a customer. _"H-hai! Chotto m-m-matte kudasai!" She stuttered, scrambling to the greenhouse behind the shop.

While the young girl was searching, Nienna took her time to look around. It was a nice dainty little shop, with white walls and a cobblestone floor. She wished she could have one, unfortunately she chose to become an Idol, but who knows, maybe when she retired.

"Omatase!" The girl came back, breaking her little daydream. She handed Nienna a beautiful bouquet of the said Ericas, little white bell flowers that gradient to pink. "Arigato, Suteki." Nienna held the bouquet, admiring them.

The girl beamed at the celebrity. "You have a wonderful shop." She beamed even more when she heard the noirette say that. "Although," Her smile faltered as Nienna pointed to a corner in the shop. "You should water those Primroses by the window, they've had a bit too much sun."

"H-Hai! Sorry for not noticing." The girl said, much in awe that the Female Prince could know so much about these kind of things. Nienna shook her head, "It's alright," payed her and left the store, "Thank you for your patronage!" The girl at the counter bowed as the noirette went past the door, bells jingling.

A smile crawled her lips. Not only did Nienna from Sweet Starn visit and buy from her shop, she even got advice from her! The girl walked over to the pointed Primroses, indeed the noirette was right, The flowers had shrunk a little and the soil was a bit stiff. The girl took out a watering can and gently sprinkled the liquid over the primrose's pink petals, and before her eyes, the flowers grew back to life.

* * *

"Please sit." Pearl said, gesturing to the soft cream colored couch in her office. "I prefer interviewing in my office. It feels homey."

"I'm going to ask random questions that are eighty percent most likely to pop up during your live interview, so feel free to use my time as a practice session." Pearl added.

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." Aichi bowed again. Crystal and Kairi, sat beside Pearl on the other couch. "Well first of all, we know you received a special scholarship from Pri-Aca, what made you accept it?" Pearl asked, even though she already knew the answer. She had heard from Sapphire about the debt at Card Capital. Her job right now, was a trainer and interviewer, naturally she tested Aichi and the others with this question.

But, even with this, SuperNova was at a lost. They didn't wanna lie, but they couldn't tell the truth. Pearl sighed, she didn't wanna falsify anything they said either. "Ja, what made you want to become Idols?" She asked a different question.

"When we saw Sweet Starn perform during that tournament, we saw how brightly they shone..." Aichi answered slowly, "I... wanted to try it! Shining like a star!" Crystal giggled at the bluenette_ He's so cute!_

Aichi flushed at his own words. "Not a bad answer." Pearl smirked.

* * *

Nienna stopped the van, arriving at her destination. She walked on the cobblestone road that lay behind a large black gate. Beside the said road were freshly cut rows of green grass...and Gravestones.

Nienna bit her lip inwardly, clutching the bouquet of ericas to her chest. Then she saw it. A simple sky grey with the words "Here Lies Oda Kazuki RIP"

Nienna mused at the name, Kazuki was her step brother. But, she loved him as if he was real. Nienna sighed and placed the bouquet in front of the grave stone, kneeling. She closed her eyes and offered a silent prayer. _Nee, oniisan. Don't you remember? Why I became an Idol? I was completely against it at first. We, were Crystal-san's bodyguards, her protectors. _

Nienna could remember her brother that day. _The day when Crystal said she wanted me to join her Idol group with Kairi, you told me to join them. _She felt the little nudge he gave her, pushing her towards them. _You've always supported me, with everything I do, as long as it was right._

_"Hora, it'll be fun! Just thinking about my little sister becoming an Idol is already giving me an adrenaline rush!"_

_You were always there. Even when I couldn't see you. But then...that happened._

The sky began to darken, grey. Thunder drummed.

_It was Sweet Starn's first debut concert. It was well underway. Fans had filled the arena, screaming and cheering. And this was three years ago when Nienna was fourteen, Crystal, thirteen, and Kairi eleven. Nienna peeped out from backstage, 'So many people...' _

_"You nervous?" Nienna felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see her brother, same amber eyes and that tiny little ponytail sticking out from behind his head. "A little," she answered. "I can't believe I listened to you about all this..." "If you didn't listen, you wouldn't get all this. Besides you're having fun right?" He nudged her. Nienna still looked doubtful. Kazuki chuckled and patted her head, "Daijobu, I'll cheer you on, all the way to the end!" _

_"Saa minna! Please welcome; SWEET STARN!" As soon as Topaz said the name, Nienna ran up on stage along with Crystal and Kairi. Unbeknownst to her that Kazuki was coughing up blood behind the curtains. _

_When the concert had ended. Nienna was worried to find her brother missing from backstage. A staff member informed her about his sudden trip to the hospital. She left the concert hall in a dash, hailed a cab and prayed that there wouldn't be any traffic._

_When she arrived, it was too late. She dashed through the hospital halls all the way until she reached a room with a large glass window that revealed her brother, sound asleep._

_Nienna pressed her hand to the glass, a tear sliding down her cheek..._

"Warui ne niichan." She said her voice shaking slightly, "I couldn't..." she felt a tear quickly stream down her cheek, followed by a sudden downpour of rain. "I couldn't save you..." she cried softly.

She sobbed silently for but a few minutes. Thinking she had been there enough, she stood up, and walked on the cobblestone road again. Face, hair and clothes damp from rain and salty tears.

As she opened the door to the van, across the street a white sports car was parked. Inside through the strangely tinted windows were Tetsu and Asaka in the front seats and Ren and a certain ponytailed noirette in the back seats. "Ara, Nienna-san grew up prettier the last time I saw her, wouldn't you say..." He looked at the noirette beside him, his eyes closed and a look of regret in his amber eyes, "Kazuki?"

Kazuki flinched at the mention of his beloved sister's name

"How long are you going to play dead?" Ren asked the boy, a sly smile on his lips.

"For as long as I need to." The noirette responded firmly. _I will protect those two...With my __**Life!**_

Ren sighed, "Your funeral. Let's go." He ordered and Tetsu started driving at the same time Nienna drove away in the opposite direction, tears streaming.

Kazuki closed his eyes, a tear sliding down one cheek. He hated, absolutely, hated to leave his sister like that, without a goodbye. But, he had to. If he told her about what he was about to do, she would have left Sweet Starn and joined him. And what's worse, if she knew he was with Suzugamori Ren of all people!

He had to do this...For Sweet Starn...For Crystal...And most importantly...His sister's safety.

* * *

"Minna, otsukare!" Crystal cheered opening the door for SuperNova who seemed almost ready to pass out. And in case you should ask, Kamui and Kairi did. The young boy and the twintailed bluenette were carried by Miwa and Naoki respectively.

The day had gone successful, no one got injured or sick. SuperNova was actually handling pretty well. She was excited to report to Nienna who, she guessed, was in their room, either composing, designing or sleeping. But as the schedule had predicted, it was two in the morning and everyone was exhausted. Crystal patiently waited for everyone to get into their rooms as she herself had to carry Kamui, who was snoring away, to his.

Crystal yawned and stretched before going to her room.

She opened the door to be greeted by the bright orange-yellow light of the study lamp, shining an a few music sheets, and an already asleep Nienna on the left bed. The lavenderhead sighed and a smile graced her lips as she walked over to the table. "Are, this is Kamui's..." She glanced at the sleeping noirette, her chest heaving up and down in rhythm with her breathing. "Otsukare-sama." She said as she took the scattered music sheets and tapped them into a neat bundle.

She opened the drawer to lay them inside and found a crumpled piece of paper. _That's odd..._ Nienna wasn't the type to litter, the trash can under the desk wasn't even full. Crystal placed the music sheets inside and took out the crumpled piece. She opened it, wondering what information it held inside to make Nienna keep it in such a manner.

The contents of the paper only shocked her. It was right there written in bold Kanji "Death Certificate" and as if that wasn't enough horrifying news. She read Kazuki's name and a hand flew to her mouth.

At this moment her head was spinning. Spinning from exhaustion, shock, confusion and anger. The world in her view was spinning, before her own consciousness could register it. She felt the cold hard floor, and eyelids heavy with fatigue close, the certificate still in hand.

* * *

"Crystal-san." She heard a faint voice calling out her name. "Crystal-san." She heard it again, louder and firmer_ Wh...What?_

"Crystal-san!" Nienna's clear voice, a handsome settlement between masculine and feminine, jolted Crystal to sit upright.

She scanned the room, eyes startled. "Daijobu desu ka?" Crystal turned to the noirette beside her. Amber eyes that usually shone with determination, understanding and bravery, gleamed with concern and worry.

"I'm fine." She answered. "Must've passed out, we had a long day yesterday." Her usual warm smile graced her lips.

Nienna sighed in relief. "Sou ka." She stood up, "I'm going to have tea." She said and left the room. Crystal too decided to stand up. As she dusted herself, she realized she was still holding Kazuki's death certificate.

She gasped. _So it wasn't a dream..._ Then anger filled her heart. The paper was kept in _Nienna's _drawer. _Why didn't she tell me?_

She stormed outside their bedroom politely, like the lady she was trained to be. Below from the stairs everyone was engaged in excited chatter.

The sound of Crystal's footsteps on the stairs caught Kai's attention. The sound was different from before, this sound was much sharper and it felt angrier.

"Nienna-san." Crystal's voice was a clarification to Kai's musing, firm and tough. Nienna seemed to recognize its manner as well. "Crystal-san?" She came out of the kitchen, a tray in hand. Crystal lowered her head, bangs hiding her eyes. "What is this supposed to be?" She held out the Death Certificate.

Nienna gasped, and dropped the tray. The loud sound startled the group and their heads turned to the scene.

"I-I can explain..." Nienna started. "When?" The lavenderhead before her asked, "After the Solo Live, I received a call..."

"Why?" Tears flowed endlessly on Crystal's cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled. "Crystal-san-" "No! Why did you hide this from me?!" She held her head upright, honey gold eyes wet with tears. "I...I loved Kazuki-san! He was my precious friend..."

"Please just let me explain-" Nienna was cut off by the loud sound of a slap. Her cheek stung, and her heart sank. She knew it was wrong, to hide the truth from her best friend, but she couldn't let this get in the way of all their training. She bit her lip, holding back tears that threatened to leave her eyes.

"I don't wanna hear anything from you..." Were the last words she heard from the young heiress before she left the dorm.

"Crystal-san..." Misaki called after her, but she couldn't do anything. Moreover, she didn't know what to do.

Kairi walked over to where Crystal was standing, she bent over and picked up the certificate. She gasped as her eyes scanned the paper, "Sonna...Kazuki-niisan wa..." The bluenette looked at Nienna whose head was down, hair forming a curtain t hide her face. Kairi shook her head in disbelief, she crumpled the paper, tears welling in her eyes before she threw it away and ran up the stairs.

"Kairi!" Naoki called out to her, "Damn it..." He looked towards Nienna before going up to chase Kairi. _What is going on? _

"Nienna-san..." Aichi walked towards the noirette, who had softened as she let a tear slide down her cheek. "Gomen, I need to go somewhere." She was about to go past the bluenette. But he stopped her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into a warm, comforting embrace. It was slightly awkward, since Aichi was at least three inches shorter than her.

"Daijobu." He said in her ear, rubbing circles on her back. "Nienna-san didn't mean to, ne?"

Nienna was moved by Aichi's words. It was true, she didn't mean to hide the truth from them. She just didn't want Crystal or Kairi to worry. She wanted to tell them. _But, now that I think about it._ Nienna came to a realization, _Could I have told them? Even If I wanted to?_

"Gomen..." She said her voice cracking, Tears began to flow like waterfalls. "I really didn't mean to..." She wrapped her arms around Aichi's waist. "I just didn't want Crystal to worry..." She began to sob, "I know how much she loves Kazuki, He's my brother so..." Her thoughts stopped and she began sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." She repeated over and over.

Miwa stood up, knowing his part as he was the first to know about her brother's death. "I guess it's my turn to confess." He chuckled. "Miwa, you knew about this?" Misaki questioned the obvious, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Nienna asked me not to tell you. She said she was going to tell it someday." He shrugged. "But Crystal-san is-" "Gomen." Nienna interrupted, pulling away from Aichi and wiping away her tears. "I'll find her." _I vowed to protect her...until my life burns out!_

"I'm going with you." Kai surprisingly stood. Nienna smirked at the gesture. "Ah." She nodded and the two set out.

As they went out the gate and onto the little dirt road. Nienna felt they were being watched, she spun around, only to have the wind blow in her face, the leaves fluttered. "Doshita?" Kai's deep voice brought her back to the task at hand. "I feel like we're being followed." She answered.

Kai's eyes scanned the area. He had absolutely no idea what the noirette was talking about. He would've felt it too wouldn't he? "Ikuzo." He said, turning to run. Nienna narrowed her eyes before turning and running to catch up with Kai.

Meanwhile behind a trunk Kazuki sighed, "Yare-yare. That was close." A smirk graced his lips, "You're getting better, imoto-chan."

* * *

Crystal didn't recall how she ended up out in the city. She ran too fast, her face sticky with the residue of tears. Her mind fogged, _Nienna-san, doshite?_ It was the only thing her mind seemed to think. Nothing more, nothing less.

She and Kazuki were close, both had one similarity; They both loved Nienna, always independent, stubborn, righteous, brave and noble. Then, it dawned on her; What if Nienna wanted to protect her? She had always been like that, even when they were young. Crystal would go out and do something really stupid or dangerous (Thought it was often both combined) and it was always Nienna who scolded, protected, and saved her everytime it went wrong.

_Is this how it's going to be Nienna?_ She asked. _Are you...always going to hide from me? _Then the next question brought tears to her eyes, _Did you accept my invitation to Sweet Starn...just to protect me? Does my friendship and love for you...even matter? _She began to picture the noirette leaving Sweet Starn, herself begging her to stay and her cold words saying, "You're grown up now, Crystal-san. You don't need me anymore..." While other people would find it more painful if it was the other way around. Crystal was different. She loved Nienna in every way you could think of.

Crystal stifled a sniffle, she was on the sidewalk, people were busy walking past each other. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from leaving. Of course, since she was shutting her eyes, she was bound to bump into somebody.

"Sumimasen." She said as she she did, finally opening her eyes to see a white school uniform. She looked up to meet with red eyes that matched long flowing red hair. Both features that only belonged to one person she knew so well. "Ren-san!" She exclaimed, a light tinge on her cheeks.

"Crystal-san?" The redhead cupped a hand onto her cheek, feeling its wetness. Crystal flushed in response. "Doshitano? Were you crying?" The question reminded her why she was out. "Ah, iie..." She looked away, honey eyes shaking.

Ren pouted. He liked seeing Crystal, but not when she was sad like this. He would've liked to visit her at Pri-Aca on weekends, but couldn't do so because of a certain noirette. Well it was his lucky day, as the noirette was no where in sight. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Crystal's stomach grumbled at the mention of food. She had gotten so angry that she forgot breakfast of all meals. "That would be lovely."

* * *

"So care to tell me what happened?" Ren asked after both parties had their fill. Crystal looked blankly at her plate, unsure if she should tell Ren or not. Yes, you could consider them close in terms of business. Starlight fashion had helped Ren's Foo Fighters once, and Ren in turn, helped them when they were nearly bankrupt. In fact, Ren's outfit (in season one) was designed by Starlight Fashion under one of their many brands known as "Rock Angels." Initially it was designed for girls, but all they had to do was remove the skirt and add in pants.

To be honest, Ren liked Crystal in many ways. She was beautiful, check, smart or rather clever in her case. Many believed their voices to be a perfect match (I mean think about it, they actually sound pretty similar, only Crystal's is lighter), and that they should be a duet. And Ren liked her attitude and way of thinking, Crystal always acted like the mother hen of the group, and it was something Ren admired.

Now, how about the other side of the world. Crystal does like Ren, but still not to the point where she loves him. She finds him attractive mostly, but Crystal can't exactly call it love.

"Is it about Nienna?" Ren asked. Crystal nodded slowly. "Doshitano? It's rare of you two to fight." He said, taking a sip of his juice. Crystal sighed at this, "Ren-san, I don't know what to do!" She buried her face in her hands. "I'm angry at Nienna for something I know she meant no ill will, but. But what she did was just terrible! I'm...I'm just so confused!"

"Is it about Kazuki?"

Crystal's head shot up, "How did you..." Ren only smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Pri-Aca. Miwa had endlessly tried his efforts to call Crystal through the Smartphone, a courtesy of the school, but the lavenderhead wouldn't pick up.

"Mou, where are they?!" Kamui whined, obviously worried. "Patience Kamui," said Aichi, "Kai and Nienna will surely bring them back."

Upstairs, Naoki came out with Kairi who had stopped crying and instead had her determined face on. "Kairi..." "Even if Nienna hid it from us. I know she wanted to protect us, all of us." Her blue eyes shone brightly, "Dakara, Nienna-chan o shinjiru! (I trust Nienna)"

Misaki sat on the couch, trying to keep still, but she was worried for the lavenderhead. But aside from that, she felt she was being watched. She stood up, eyes towards the glass wall that revealed the garden. "Misaki-san?" Aichi noticed the girl's sudden movement. "Ah, iie, it's nothing." She smiled at him. Her eyes glanced towards the garden again. _I felt like someone was watching us..._

* * *

"Ren... How did you know?"

"Kazuki-san is alive." The redhead answered bluntly. Crystal's eyes widened in shock. "His death was just a cover up."

"What?!" Crystal stood up, startling the other customers. Noticing what she did, she slowly sat down again. "I don't understand."

Ren sighed. He was totally going to be killed by him, now that he told her. But, to tell the truth, he didn't want Crystal to worry over something that wasn't true. "Kazuki received a special "scholarship" kind of thing for the CIA while Sweet Starn was planning for their debut."

Silence came from Crystal which made Ren continue. "He was confused at first. He had a hard time deciding whether he would go to america and accept the offer, or stay here to protect you and Nienna." Crystal could picture it, a confused Kazuki.

"What made him change his mind?" She asked. "Gomen, I can't tell you any more than that."

Ren almost regretted saying that when he saw Crystal's disappointed face. "Demo, don't you think Nienna was trying to protect you?"

Crystal, clutched her skirt. "I know that." She mumbled. "Demo, I thought we were friends." Tears fell on her skirt changing it to a darker hue. "Why do I feel like once I'm old enough, Nienna-san will leave Sweet Starn?"

Ren sighed. "I don't know about Nienna, but if you're the one who feels this way, then you're not Nienna's friend."

Crystal gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" "Why don't you trust her? If you truly are friends, Nienna will never leave you."

Crystal's tears stopped at Ren's words. _He's right. _She realized. _If Nienna really is my friend, she'll never leave me. And...she'll protect me, like I would protect the others!_Crystal's frown faded and was replaced by a small smile. _Nienna __**was **__protecting me, not as my bodyguard, but as my friend!_

"Realize it now?" Ren smirked. Crystal nodded a really happy smile gracing her lips. "Arigato, Ren-san!"

"Would you like a ride home?" Ren offered the heiress after they had paired their bill. "That'd be nice." The lavenderhead answered, her tears had dried up and her eyes shone again. Ren caressed her cheek, "That's the Crystal I love..." He said, causing the said girl to blush a deep pink.

Then Ren did the unthinkable. He leaned down and claimed Crystal's lips in a kiss, not too short, not too long, but full of heart-racing passion. "Ren..." Crystal gasped as he pulled away. "Gomen, you're just so cute when you blush." His comment just made her flush deeper. The two then said nothing as Ren opened the passenger seat door of his white sportscar, before Ren entered in the driver's seat.

* * *

Meanwhile Kai and Nienna were still in their search. After a thorough search of the campus, they decided to search outside. They went back to the dorm to get the others who willingly helped, and set out.

Their search lasted until sundown. And if you wondered why they took so long was because Crystal wanted to have a shopping spree for the SuperNova members as well as Sweet Starn members. She and Ren visited Starlight Fashion's outlet store that featured all brands created by the Kuchira Family; "Rock Angels" "Casual Girl" Sky's Oasis" "Sweet Magic" "Autumn Rose" and "Tiara Royale"

She even helped Ren coordinate his own coord. In the end she picked a coord from "Rock Angels" for Aichi, two from "Autumn Rose" for Kai and herself, one from "Sweet Magic" for Kairi, "Casual Girl" for Misaki, "Tiara Royale" for Miwa and "Sky's Oasis" for Nienna.

They were on their way back to the dorm when Crystal's phone rang. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Crystal-san?"

"Misaki?"

"Where are you? We've been trying to call you since You left."

"Ah gomen, gomen." She replied sheepishly. "Daijobu yo, I'm on my way. Where's Nienna?"

"She's probably on the beach with Kai, that's where they thought you would be."

"Wakatta, Arigato, Misaki. Ja ne." She said and disconnected. "Ren-san, can we head to the beach?"

"Sure." Ren's eyes glanced towards the heiress, who looked down, brows furrowed in thought. "Doshitano?" "It's just... It sounded weird when Misaki said Kai and Nienna were on the beach together..."

Ren took in the statement, "Yeah, it does sound weird." "I swear if Nienna makes a move on him, I'm going to kill her."

Ren laughed, "Daijobu, daijobu. Nienna-san is not the type to fall in love so easily. Especially with someone like Kai."

Crystal giggled in response. "Sou ne."

* * *

Nienna stood on the sandy shore. The wind ruffling through her black locks. They decided to rest there, but Nienna knew there was no time. _Maybe, I should've told her from the start..._ she pondered, eyes closed in despair that Crystal would hate her forever.

Her mind replayed to the time when she slapped her. The physical pain was nothing, but it was what was in that slap that hurt her the most; Anger, Hatred, the feeling of betrayal.

"Nienna-san!" Nienna heard that silky voice calling to her. She and Kai turned around to see the said girl running towards them, Ren simply walking.

"Crystal-san/Ren!" Nienna and Kai exclaimed in unison. Nienna jogged up to the lavenderhead. "Where have you been?" She questioned.

"I was with Ren the whole afternoon." Crystal smiled sheepishly. "Ren?! I told you to stay away from him."

This is why Ren couldn't visit Crystal; Nienna disliked Ren's attitude. But Crystal thinks that Nienna was just being overprotective.

"Nienna. I'm not a kid anymore and you're not my bodyguard." Crystal snapped at the noirette.

Nienna looked away after she said "Bodyguard." She closed her eyes so Crystal wouldn't see them as they were probably shaking.

Crystal noticed this action and she did the same. She wanted to tell her that it was okay, that she knew she was trying to protect her, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Gomennasai." Crystal heard the noirette say. "I really should've told you from the start." A tear slid down Nienna's cheek. "I just wanted to protect you and Kairi. I never really considered how the outcome would be. Gomen." She was shaking now and three more tears flowed from her closed eyelids.

Crystal sighed. _At least she made things easier for me..._ She extended a hand to cup her cheek and lifted it to face hers. Honey eyes locked with amber. "Nienna-san," The lavender head called out to her. "When I was with Ren, he made me realize something..." Nienna's tears stopped, and she looked at the girl longingly. "You weren't protecting me as my bodyguard. You were protecting me as a friend."

Nienna's eyes widened. Had Ren taught her this much? Or was Crystal this wise all along? The thought warmed her. She wrapped her arms around Crystal, her head resting on her shoulder. "Yes. That's why I hope you understand that all I want is your safety." The noirette replied. Crystal smiled and gently pulled away, just enough for them to see each other's faces. "That's all I needed to know."

Their moment was cut off by Nienna's phone ringing. "Moshi-moshi?" "Nienna-san?" She heard Sapphire's voice. "It's almost time for Sweet Starn's concert, are you ready?"

"Ah, wasureteta! It was with SuperNova's schedule." Crystal exclaimed. "We'll be right there. But..." a silence came. "Sweet Starn will not be performing."

The words shocked both Crystal and Sapphire. But, Nienna smirked and said "Tonight, SkyRose will be reborn."

Sapphire smiled at the noirette's words. "Wakatta, I'll tell Kairi then."

Nienna disconnected. "Nienna-san..." "Saa, will you dance with me?" The noirette held out her hand in invitation.

Crystal smiled, "Mochiron." She said and took the hand.

* * *

Once again, Night had fallen. SuperNova and Kairi were waiting for Crystal and Nienna backstage.

"Wah, I'm so excited!" Kairi exclaimed. "It's been forever since SkyRose performed!"

"SkyRose?" Aichi looked at the bluenette. "Crystal and Nienna's duet unit! Ah just watching them perform gives me the shivers!"

"Sweet Starn has another group?!" Kamui seemed surprised. Kairi nodded, "SkyRose is something we call a subgroup. It's like a group within a group!"

"Naru hodo..."

"Who knows, maybe Crystal-san and Nienna-chan will let SuperNova make their subgroups, it's so exciting!"

"Konbanwa." They saw Ren come in. "Ren-san!" Kairi and Aichi greeted at the same time. "I hope you don't mind me watching." The redhead smiled. "Ren." They heard Nienna's firm, masculine voice from behind, Crystal was standing there smiling at him. She glared at the redhead for a few seconds, before turning her head and muttering "Thanks. For bringing Crystal home." A blush tinged her cheeks. Ren smiled "Dou itashimashite." He then moved to Crystal and patted her head, Nienna still glaring at him

"I'll be in your care too." he said, an arm around Crystal's waist. "Eh?!" Nienna was shocked at Ren's movement. "Eto..." A blush crawled up Crystal's cheeks. "Ren...kinda became my boyfriend a few hours ago..." She twirled her hair with her finger nervously.

"EH!?" Kai and Nienna exclaimed in unison. "Doshite? Nienna-san's not my bodyguard anymore." The lavenderhead smiled.

"Demo-"

"Kore." Crystal handed Nienna the coord she picked out from Sky's Oasis. Nienna looked puzzingly at the cards, she took them in her hand "Arigato. Suteki." The noirette complimented.

"I'm really sorry. I-" Nienna was cut off when Crystal giggled. "How many times are you going to keep apologizing?" She raised an eyebrow. "I've already forgiven you, and besides you're my best friend." She smiled. Nienna returned the gesture.

"But no more secrets okay?" The lavenderhead put her hands on her hips. Nienna gave a small chuckle. "All right."

"Now let's make this the best SkyRose concert ever!"

The two went over to the changing booths and placed the cards correspondingly. The booth made a whirring sound and the curtains rose...

* * *

The two came out on stage. The crowd erupted into wild cheers. Niena was wearing the Water's Wisdom Coord; It had a sky blue bikini top with a topaz gem at the center and two silver chains dangling from it, white flowing mesh silk sleeves with a gold trim,and a white pearl necklace. The skirt was a skyblue asymmetric and had a large white see through veil wrapped around the skirt with a gold trim, and around the veil were white bows. It had white sandals with ballerina straps that reached her calf, sand colored wedge heels and various tropical flowers of yellow, violet and pink. Lastly atop her head was a shell and pearl corsage.

Crystal on the other hand was wearing the Passionate Blaze Coord; a white one shoulder top that revealed her midriff, a red gradient orange cloth that hung like a sash on the same shoulder decorated with various sized gold beads. A white see through mesh cloth was tied to her middlefinger at one end and the other tied to her bare shoulder. On her other arms was a simple red marble bracelet. The skirt was red with a silver trim and intricate designs and swayed mostly to one side. It also came with black shorts. The shoes were also wedge sandals with ballerina straps, only red in color and had butterfly attachments to the heel.

"Kitta, kitta!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly.

**-Precious Start-**

(_Italic-Crystal, _**Bold-Nienna)**

_Ame agari no sora ni _

_Nanairo no niji wo mitsuketa yo_

**Kono kimochi goto **

**Kimi ni misetai **

**Itsumo egao wo arigatō **

_Sono mama no omoi _

**Kotoba** (_todoke_)

**Kokoro** (_hibike_)

_**Sekaijū doko mademo **_

Then came their aura. Only it was different from before. Both auras seemed to merge into a new one, Pink primroses, diamonds and white stardust danced around them.

_**Ai no kaeru basho **_

_Arigatō no umareru hikari _

_**Kon'na ni atatakai no ha kitto **_

**Wa ni natteku kara **

(Thanks for all my Precious days)

_Soshite_ _**ima wakatta no **_

_Min'na kara_ **shiawase no piece **

_**Hitotsu zutu moratte **_

_**Koko ni irundane **_

_**Precious days **_

**-Precious End-**

_Idol Session Continues..._

* * *

**Finally...It's done. OMFG...**

**So yeah, I have officially revealed the fourth pairing; Ren and Crystal! I feel like a total jerk. Ok new question/ popularity poll; Which pairing should I keep; Nienna and Miwa (MiNa), Ren and Crystal (Renstal), or Naoki and Kairi (NaoRi)?**

**Really need your opinion about this question and chapter, because I feel like total bullshit right now...**

**So anyways thank you for all the support I hope to see your reviews as they give me the strength to update. Also if you're extremely curious about the sequel, leave a question in the reviews and I will PM you my answers (I'm hoping to get new fresh ideas with this Q&A thing :))**

**Next Episode: Kokoro no kaze**


End file.
